Eli
by christellesvu
Summary: et si Eli se retrouvait sur un trottoir ensanglanté de Miami...où est Eliott? Olivia travaille toujours à New-York et élève seul sa petite fille de trois ans et demi ...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Elle ouvre discrètement la porte et s'avance afin de vérifier qu'Ava, 3 ans et demi, dort. Elle remonte doucement la couverture.

- Bonne nuit mon ange dit-elle en embrassant les cheveux bruns bouclés de son enfant.

Elle laisse la porte de la chambre entrouverte, se glisse sous une douche bien chaude et se glisse finalement dans son lit bien trop grand pour elle seule. Épuisée par sa longue journée, elle s'endort rapidement

Son réveil la tire de son sommeil, elle serait bien restée blottie sous sa couette mais elle sait que ce n'est le privilège des vacances ou des week-ends si elle n'est pas de garde.

Elle se lève, jette un coup dans la chambre d'Ava qui dort encore, son ours en peluche serré dans ses bras. Elle en profite alors pour se rafraîchir et s'habiller tant qu'elle en a encore le temps.

Quand elle est prête, il est temps d'aller éveille Ava. Elle s'approche du lit et lui caresse les cheveux, Olivia aime la réveiller en douceur.

- Ava, mon ange chuchote-t-elle à l'oreille de l'enfant. L'enfant ouvre ses grands yeux bleus, elle serre sa peluche contre elle.

Olivia lui caresse maintenant la joue

- C'est le matin ?

- Oui, c'est le matin mon petit ange

- Il fait noir maman !

- C'est parce que c'est l'hiver, tu te souviens du livre que je t'ai lu

- oui maman !

Olivia lui tend ses bras et Ava s'y blottit jusqu'au moment où Olivia la dépose sur la chaise pour qu'elle prenne son petit déjeuner après avoir fait plein de bisous à Olivia.

Olivia lui sert son petit déjeuner, l'aide à se rafraîchir , l'enfant s'habille toujours avec Olivia qui lui peigne ensuite ses cheveux avant de lui mettre deux pinces roses.

L'enfant se regarde dans la glace

- C'est joli maman

- À votre service princesse

- Suis pas une princesse maman

- Tu es la mienne

Ava lui sourit Olivia ferme les boutons de son manteau avant de lui donner son petit sac à dos

- Prête ?

- Prête maman

Elle donne la main à sa mère et quittent leur petit appartement où Olivia vit paisiblement depuis toujours. L'enfant grimpe dans la voiture, Olivia l'attache sur le siège enfant. Nous sommes début janvier, il neige et elle roule prudemment dans ces rues qu'elle connaît par cœur. Elle se gare et dépose Emma au centre aéré ou elle passe les journées pendant les vacances scolaires

- A ce soir mon ange

- Tantôt maman

- Pleure pas dit-elle en caressant sa joue

- Non maman, je suis grande

- Allez, viens faire un gros câlin

La petite fille serre sa maman aussi fort qu'elle le peut.

Olivia arrive rapidement au bureau de police, la plupart de ses collègues sont déjà arrivés. Amarro, son coéquipier depuis maintenant 4 ans, lui tend un café.

- Merci Nick

- Je t'en prie

– Bien dormi ?

- Bien, Ava s'est endormie très tôt et toi avec Zara ?

- Soirée cinéma, je profite des vacances pour passer du temps avec elle

- T'as bien raison

Cragen sort de son bureau

- Liv

- Capitaine

- J'ai besoin de te voir

- Une enquête ?

- C'est personnel.

- C'est Ava ? demande-t-elle paniquée

- Non Olivia , rassure-toi


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

- « Papa » dit le petit garçon du haut de ses 8 ans

- Fiston

- Tu crois que Dick …il lève la tête vers son père et il continue sa phrase…tu crois que Dick, il m'entend…..tu crois qu'il nous entend

- J'en suis certain

- Tu crois que maman, elle va arrêter de pleurer

- Ca prendra du temps Eli

- Maman est très triste

- Elle l'est fiston

- Elle pleure tous les jours papa

- Je sais fiston

- Pourquoi il est parti faire la guerre Dick ?

- Je crois qu'il voulait vivre sa vie

- Il me manque papa

- Il nous manque à tous Eli

- J'irai jamais faire la guerre moi papa

- J'espère

- Moi , je serai policier comme toi papa , comme avant , comme à New York !

- Tu crois que Kathleen lui manque aussi papa ?

- Terriblement

- Tu crois qu'elle a fait exprès de se tromper de médicaments

- Je ne sais pas Eli

- Tu sais à qui je pense ?

- Non, dis-moi

- À Olivia

- Liv …..murmure Eliott

- Elle m'a envoyé une carte pour mon anniversaire, elle ne m'oublie jamais !

- Je sais Eli

- Pourquoi maman est fâchée contre Olivia ?

- Pourquoi tu dis que maman est fâchée ?

- Parce que j'ai entendu ce qu'elle t'a dit

- Et qu'as-tu entendu Eli ?

- Elle a dit : « c'est pour Eli heureusement ! » mais elle l'a pas dit gentiment papa

- Ha, c'est maman !

- Je préférais New-York à la Floride papa

- Moi aussi fiston

- Pourquoi on est parti ?

- Maman voulait venir ici

- Je n'aime pas ici

- Je sais Eli

- Je voudrais rentrer à New York

- Papa aussi

- Mais on ne peut pas laisser maman

- On ne peut pas !

- Et Olivia ne peut pas venir ?

- Non Eli

- T'es plus son ami ?

- Si Eli

- Mais tu lui parles plus !

- Non

- Mais on parle à ses amis, papa ?

- Je sais Eli

- C'est parce que maman aime pas Olivia, c'est pour ça qu'elle n'est pas venue pour l'enterrement de Dicki et de Kathleen non plus !

Eliott serre la main de son fils dans la sienne

- Viens on rentre à la maison

- D'accord papa


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

- Maman ?

- Eli, tu ne dors pas, il est tard tu sais

- Papa ?

- Il est parti travailler, tu devrais retourner dans ton lit et t'endormir ?

- Il va avoir froid papa

- Ton père est costaud Eli, à cette période de l'année, à New-York, il neige énormément

- Je me souviens de la neige et du gros bonhomme de neige que l'on avait construit dans le jardin

- Maman s'en souvient aussi Eli

- Écoute, retourne te coucher, papa viendra certainement t'embrasser avant de se coucher quand il rentrera

- Je sais il le fait chaque fois

- Ton père t'aime Eli

- Je sais maman. J'ai soif maman ! je peux avoir quelque chose ?

- Tu peux descendre te chercher un jus de fruit, je crois que Maureen regarde la télé et t'es assez grand pour te débrouiller tout seul maintenant

- D'accord

- Tu viens m'embrasser avant mon petit garçon dit Kathy souriant pour la première fois depuis la mort de son fils ainé.

- D'accord maman dit le petit garçon embrassant sa mère

Il descend les escaliers et aperçoit sa grande sœur assise devant la télé

- Maureen

- Eli, il est tard !

- J'ai soif, maman a dit que je pouvais prendre un jus d'orange

- Maman a dit ça ?

- Pour de vrai ! même que papa il n'est pas dans le lit

- Non, il travaille !

- Il était policier papa avant ?

- Oui Eli

- Il aimait bien

- Il adorait

- Alors pourquoi il l'est plus ?

- C'est des histoires de grands ?

- C'est toujours des histoires de grands

- T'as raison, tu veux un jus d'orange ?

- D'accord !

- Allez viens dit-elle en l'emmenant par la main

- T'as pas un amoureux toi ?

- Non !

- Je crois que papa il est plus amoureux de maman

- Tu ne devrais pas dire ça Eli ajoute sa grande sœur en lui versant un jus d'orange

- Tu sais ce qu'il a papa dans son coffre à outils

- Non

- Je ne peux pas le dire, je crois que c'est un secret s'il l'a caché là

- Je crois que tu ne dois pas fouiller dans les affaires de papa Eli

- Mais si je le dis, tu ne devras pas le répéter à maman

- Je te le promets

- Si tu le dis, je le saurais

- Eli, je ne le répéterais pas

- D'accord

- Alors raconte

- Il a une photo d'Olivia

- Olivia …murmure Maureen sachant très bien les raisons qui avaient poussé sa mère à venir s'installer aussi loin et elle se souvient avoir entendu cette phrase terrible : c'est elle ou ta famille ,Eliott ! choisis ! et son père avait choisi

- Remonte te coucher Eli

- D'accord


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

- Capitaine

- Entre Olivia

- J'ai reçu un coup de fil de Floride pour toi

- Eliott !

- Eliott est en Floride ?

- Oui capitaine

- Je ne savais que vous étiez encore en contact

- Je ne suis plus en contact avec Eliott capitaine

- Alors comment sais-tu qu'il se trouve en Floride ?

- C'est Eli qui m'a écrit

- Eli ?

- A la mort de Kathleen puis celle de Dick…..j'ai écrit un mot à Kathy et El mais je n'ai jamais rien reçu en retour …..je pense que c'est Maureen qui doit poster le courrier d'Eli

- Je ne savais pas…que s'est-il passé ?

- Une overdose pour Kathleen, Dick c'est l'Afghanistan

- Comment l'as-tu su ?

- J'ai reçu une lettre de Maureen qu'elle a glissée avec celle d'Eli

- C'est loin la Floride, Kathy ne supportait plus New-York ajoute Cragen…Kathy avait deviné pense Olivia chassant très vite cette idée avant que Cragen ne lise la peine qu'elle ressentait encore.

- Écoute, voici le numéro que tu dois appeler, c'est l'inspecteur Daniel Wilson

- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cet homme

- Prends mon bureau et appelle-le, il n'a rien voulu me dire, juste que c'était personnel

- Ok

- Je sors je reviens

- Merci capitaine

Olivia se retrouve seule priant pour que cette affaire n'ait aucun lien avec Eliott. Elle compose le numéro noté sur le papier que lui a remis Cragen.

- Daniel Wilson répond l'interlocuteur

- Inspecteur Olivia Benson, mon capitaine m'a demandé de vous appeler

- C'est exact

- En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

- J'ai besoin de vous, j'ai besoin que vous veniez en Floride

- En Floride, pour quelle raison ?

- Nous avons retrouvé un petit garçon trainant dans la rue, le pyjama ensanglanté, nous avons suivi les traces et retrouvé sa maison où nous avons retrouvé ses deux sœurs et sa mère tuée par balles…..

Olivia, dont le teint pâlit davantage, s'accroche au bureau

- Kathy Stabler prononce-t-elle

- Exact inspecteur Benson tout comme Maureen et Lizzie

- Eliott

- Nous ne l'avons pas retrouvé ?

- Il n'aurait jamais fait ca

- On n'en sait pas plus inspecteur mais l'enfant ne veut rien nous dire, il a juste écrit votre nom sur un morceau de papier, j'ai besoin que vous veniez

- Je fais au plus vite mais je dois m'organiser

- Je vous attends

Olivia, bouleversée, raccroche et attend que Cragen revienne

Il la voit complètement retournée

- Que se passe-t-il Olivia ?

- Eli est tout seul, je dois y aller capitaine

- Tu veux dire quoi par tout seul Olivia

- Kathy, Maureen et Lizzie sont mortes

- Et Eliott ?

- Ils ne savent pas où ils se trouvent mais je suis persuadée qu'il n'aurait jamais fait de mal à sa famille

- J'en ai aussi la certitude

- Eli ne veut rien dire, il a juste écrit mon nom sur un morceau de papier, l'inspecteur chargé de l'enquête veut me voir mais je dois m'organiser pour Ava

Cragen s'approche d'Olivia

- Quoi qu'il se soit passé, ne prends pas de risque Olivia …..tu as une petite fille

- Je sais capitaine

- Qui va s'occuper d'Ava ?

- Je vais demander à Alex

- Vas-y , je te réserve ton vol et je te tiens au courant

- Merci capitaine

Elle appelle Alex

- Liv

- J'ai besoin de te voir, c'est personnel

- Je suis au bureau, viens !

- J'arrive

Elle pénètre dans ce grand bâtiment et frappe à la porte de son bureau

- Tu peux entrer liv

Elles s'embrassent ne s'étant plus vues depuis quelques jours

- Tu veux un café

- D'accord

Alex cabott demande à se secrétaire de leur apporter un café

- Tu as dit que c'était personnel

- Ça l'est

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec une enquête

- Absolument pas !

- Dis-moi Liv

- J'ai besoin que tu me garde Ava quelques jours

- D'accord !

- Merci Alex

- Tu dois t'absenter

- En Floride

- En Floride , mais que vas-tu faire en Floride

- Je dois aller voir Eli

- Eli…..le fils d'Eliott

- Ils l'ont retrouvé ensanglanté dans les rues , kathy et les filles sont mortes

- Et Eliott

- Ils ne l'ont pas trouvé

- Tu crois que….

- Non , il n'aurait jamais fait de mal à sa famille

- Liv , fais attention à toi , Ava n'a que toi ….

- Je vais voir Eli et je reviens

- Promis

- Promis


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Olivia regarde Ava

- Je dois m'absenter ma chérie

- Ça veut dire quoi ?

- Je dois partir loin quelques jours

- Beaucoup de jours

- Je ne sais pas Ava

- C'est à cause d'un méchant ?

- On va dire ca

- Tu vas revenir après

- Je reviendrai Ava

La petite fille regarde sa maman

- C'est Alex qui va s'occuper de toi d'accord ?

- D'accord maman

- Tu vas être sage mon ange dit Olivia en caressant ses magnifiques boucles brunes toutes soyeuses

- Oui maman

- Alex viendra te chercher à l'école et vous irez à la maison

- Je vais faire dodo dans mon lit

- Oui mon cœur et Alex restera avec toi, sois sage d'accord ?

- Oui maman

Elle serre son enfant dans ses bras et se promets de ne rien faire d'imprudent afin de la retrouver rapidement.

Elle repasse chez elle, écris un petit mot à Ava et fait rapidement son sac afin de prendre son avion deux heures plus tard.

Après trois heures de vol, Olivia débarque à 17h00 à l'aéroport de Miami. Elle récupère rapidement le sac qu'elle a emporté, elle n'a pas de billet de retour et ne sait pas si elle devra dormir sur place ou pas. Le plus important pour le moment c'est Eli.

Avant de louer une voiture, ce qui lui reviendra moins cher que le taxi, elle ouvre son téléphone. Elle compose le numéro d'Alex et entend sa petite voix préférée au téléphone

- Mamannnnn

- Ava mon ange

- T'es arrivée maman

- Oui trésor

- Tu reviens bientôt

- Je vais essayer d'accord ?

- D'accord maman

- Tu es sage

- Oui je fais un dessin pour Alex après le pyjama , manger et dodo et j'ai été joué au parc

- Super, tu me passes Alex

- D'accord maman

- Je t'aime trésor

- Je t'aime ma maman à moi

Et l'enfant passe le téléphone à Alex

- Le vol s'est bien passé Olivia

- Oui, oui

- Tu y vas directement

- Oui, je vais louer une voiture …..je te tiens informée

- Ok et ….

- Je promets, pas de bêtises

- Ok

- Et avec Ava ?

- Elle est parfaite Liv, tu fais du bon boulot avec cette petite fille

- Je fais de mon mieux

- Je sais ajoute-t-elle…..je te laisse, je te tiens informée

- T'as plutôt intérêt Benson

Olivia sourit et raccroche.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Heureusement que la voiture louée est équipée d'un GPS parce qu'Olivia n'a jamais mis les pieds de sa vie à Miami. Elle montre son badge à l'entrée du parking et on la laisse entrer après l'avoir invitée à patienter

- L'inspecteur Wilson vous rejoindra dans le hall d'entrée

- Très bien, dites-lui que je l'attendrai

Elle gare la voiture, prend son arme, son badge et sort de la voiture, elle suit les indications données pour arriver dans le hall d'entrée. Elle voit un homme plutôt grand, une allure assez fière, les cheveux bruns très courts et de magnifiques yeux verts dont elle ne peut se détacher. Il lui sourit

- Inspecteur Benson ?

- Elle-même ! répond-elle songeuse en lui serrant la main

- Votre capitaine ne m'avait pas dit que vous étiez aussi charmante

- Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous étiez aussi dragueur

- Il parait que je suis beau garçon j'en profite toujours quand je croise une femme splendide que je ne connais pas mais les circonstances sont assez dramatiques pour que je m'aventure dans une histoire avec vous…

- D'autant que vous êtes mariées inspecteur Wilson et que je ne m'aventure plus dans les aventures d'un soir

- Mais il ne faut pas le dire !

Elle sourit, lui aussi.

- Suivez-moi

- Ok

- Une équipe a trouvé l'enfant, perdu, les mains et le t-shirt plein de sang errant dans la rue à 6h du matin …..Grâce aux voisins, nous avons rapidement trouvé sa maison et l'identité de ce petit garçon qui vient de fêter ses 8 ans

- Et vous avez trouvé les corps ?

- La mère et les deux sœurs

- Et Eliott, son père ?

- Vous le connaissiez

- Il a été mon équipier pendant 10 ans à l'USV de New-York, il n'aurait jamais fait de mal à sa famille

- Il venait de perdre consécutivement deux enfants, certains ont perdu la tête pour moins que ca

- Je connais Eliott, il n'aurait jamais fait le moindre mal à sa famille, je vous assure, je le connais plus que quiconque

- Ça fait combien de temps que vous ne l'avez pas vu ?

- Il a quitté New York il y a un peu plus de quatre ans, quatre ans et trois mois dit-elle tristement

- Les gens peuvent changer en quatre ans

- Pas Eliott

- Pourquoi est-il parti?

- Kathy voulait quitter New-York, elle en avait assez de son travail, du fait qu'il n'était jamais à la maison

- Et sans doute jalouse que son mari passe la plupart de ses journées à vos côtés - Aussi mais je ne peux pas la blâmer

- Ca a dû être difficile

- Ça l'a été mais j'ai continué mon chemin, vous avez retrouvé Eliott ?

- Nous ne l'avons hélas pas retrouvé ….il s'est bien rendu à son travail

- Que faisait-il ?

- Agent de sécurité dans une usine de recyclage, il a pointé, le collègue qu'il a relayé l'a confirmé mais il a disparu. Personne ne l'a vu d'autres et personne n'a apporté le moindre élément à l'enquête.

- Et Eli ?

- Il n'a absolument rien voulu dire

- Rien ?

- Non rien ! Il s'est levé, a pris un marqueur et a écrit votre nom sur le tableau blanc en pleurant ….je vous ai rapidement trouvée, on dirait que vous êtes la seule Olivia Benson de ce pays

Ils s'arrêtent devant un grand bureau et elle l'aperçoit

- Eli murmure-t-elle. Il a grandi ! Mais les traits de son visage sont toujours les mêmes. L'enfant est prostré contre le mur, il a ramené ses genoux et a posé son manteau.

- Il a toujours son pyjama ?

- On a essayé de lui enlever, il a hurlé ….on n'a pas insisté….je pense qu'il a besoin de quelqu'un en qui il a confiance

- Vous voulez que j'y aille je suppose ?

- Exact - Vous voulez que je l'interroge

- Je pense que vous êtes la personne la plus appropriée, vous avez l'habitude des enfants à l'USV

- C'est exact dit-elle avant d'entrer dans la pièce, Eli ne remarque pas son entrée


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Elle entre dans la pièce.

Elle s'accroupit face à Eli qui n'a toujours pas bougé.

Derrière la vitre teintée, l'inspecteur Wilson se demande si l'enfant va enfin réagir.

Eli reconnait son parfum, il se demande si elle est venue de New-York pour venir le voir.

Elle prend sa main et lui caresse la tête ….elle murmure son prénom

- Eli ….mon grand garçon

Il relève son visage, Olivia lui essuie ses larmes

- Mon grand, viens ….et l'enfant se blottit dans les bras d'Olivia pleurant à chaudes larmes

- Je veux ma maman

- Je sais Eli, je sais

Olivia toujours accroupie se relève tenant l'enfant dans ses bras malgré ses huit ans.

Elle attend qu'il se calme ….et elle le pose sur la table.

- Ca va mieux Eli ?

- Oui Olivia

- Tu es venue

- Je n'aurais manqué ca pour rien au monde

- Très bien

- Je savais que t'allais venir

- Je t'ai toujours dit que tu pouvais compter sur moi, tu le sais

- Oui Olivia

- Que s'est-il passé Eli ?

- Je ne sais pas Livia

- D'accord

- Je n'ai pas dormi dans mon lit, je suis allé dans ma cachette pour dormir

- Quelle cachette Eli ?

- Derrière mon coffre à jouets, il y a une toute petite trappe, c'est un grand placard et papa l'a transformé en pièce à trésor

- D'accord Eli mais tu n'as rien entendu

- Maureen avait bien voulu me prêter son IPhone pour que j'écoute de la musique

- D'accord Eli, tu avais tes écouteurs ?

- Oui Olivia

- Eli, tu peux m'expliquer le sang sur ton pyjama ?

- Je suis allée aux toilettes

- Ok et quand je suis sorti, j'ai voulu voir si papa était revenu

- Tu es allé dans la chambre de maman ?

- Oui répond Eli mais y avait plein de sang dans le lit j'ai secoué maman pour qu'elle se réveille mais elle a gardé les yeux ouverts sans bouger, elle n'a pas répondu, j'ai pourtant crié pour qu'elle me réponde mais elle l'a pas fait

- Et ensuite Eli ?

- Je suis allée dans la chambre de Lizzie, on aurait dit qu'elle dormait, elle avait juste un trou là en montrant la tempe d'Olivia

- Et Maureen ?

- Elle était par terre dans le salon, plein de sang comme maman et l'enfant se remit à pleurer…..Olivia le prend une nouvelle fois contre elle et attend qu'il se soit calmé

- Je suis désolée que tu aies vu tout ça Eli. Tu n'as vu personne dans la maison Eli ?

- Non Olivia

Elle l'entoure de ses bras et elle le serre contre son cœur, l'enfant se laisse faire.

- Olivia ?

- Oui Eli

- Où est papa ?

- Je ne sais pas Eli

- Il va revenir Olivia ?

- Je ne sais pas Eli

- La police n'a pas cherché papa ?

- Bien sûr que si Eli

- Mais ils ne l'ont pas trouvé ?

- Non Eli

- Il doit se cacher peut être qu'il a peur aussi papa ?

- Peut-être mon grand …..écoute, tu veux bien faire quelque chose pour moi ?

- D'accord Olivia

- Dans ce sac, il y a des vêtements, tu peux te changer

- D'accord

- Je sors de la pièce, je reviens d'accord

- D'accord Olivia

Elle sort de la pièce, l'inspecteur Wilson se rend compte qu'Olivia est chamboulée

- Ça vous va ?demande-t-elle doucement

- Merci….nous vous avons enregistré de façon à ce qu'il ne doive plus répéter …..on n'y serait pas arrivé sans vous….il vous a reconnu avant que vous n'ayez dit le moindre mot, il savait que c'était vous qui veniez d'entrer dans la pièce….il y a un lien entre vous deux n'est-ce pas ?

- Je l'ai mis au monde….je conduisais Kathy chez le gynéco, un conducteur ivre nous a violemment percuté

- Que va-t-il devenir ?

- Eli ?

- Oui

- Nous avons contacté le frère aîné d'Eliott, il vit à Boston, il m'a affirmé ne plus avoir de contact depuis qu'il est parti de New York, il a déjà deux enfants et ne souhaite pas en accueillir un en plus

- Et la sœur de Kathy

- elle habite Baltimore, elle dit qu'elle a déjà du mal à s'en sortir avec son propre fils, elle ne veut pas d'une charge de plus

- personne d'autres ? demande Olivia

- personne ! vous avez une petite fille n'est-ce pas ?

- vous avez enquêté ?

- évidemment ! je plaisante ….c'est votre bracelet

Olivia regarde son bras, elle sourit en voyant le petit collier de perles qui y est accroché.

- Ava, elle a 3 ans

- Mais vous n'êtes pas mariée…..

- Non une aventure d'un soir qui s'est mal terminée

- Vous vivez juste à deux

- Oui dans un petit appartement de New York , c'est une merveilleuse petite fille , c'est mon bonheur , mon soleil

- Alors Eli n'a plus personne ajoute l'inspecteur Wilson , il ne peut compter sur personne sauf….

- Sauf reprend Olivia

- Sauf vous….


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

- Moi ?

- Vous l'aimez ?

- Bien sûr ! sans aucun doute !

- Vous étiez proche de ses parents ?

- C'était avant …..à une autre époque….ça me semble loin parfois

- Il vous fait confiance, vous êtes la seule à qui il a accepté de parler

- Je sais ! je ne peux pas le laisser là …..alors que…elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle venait d'exprimer ses pensées à haute voix

- Alors que….

- J'ai toujours promis à Eliott de prendre soin de ses enfants si leur arrivait quelque chose

- C'est la seule raison ?

- J'aime cet enfant, comme vous l'avez souligné, il y a ce lien particulier entre nous deux mais ça ne va pas être facile pour qu'il m'accorde la garde d'Eli

- Pourquoi ?

- Je vis à New York, dans un appartement déjà juste pour Ava et moi ….je suis une mère célibataire et mes horaires ne sont pas toujours simples et je dois souvent trouver des arrangements pour Ava. Les conditions sont assez drastiques pour accueillir un enfant.

- Ce sera ici !

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

- Si vous désirez emmener Eli avec vous, je ne ferai aucune objection…

- Je ne peux vraiment pas le laisser seul ici

- D'autant qu'il n'a plus de famille

- Il reste Eliott rétorque Olivia…..je suis certaine qu'il a dû disparaître pour une bonne raison. Il n'abandonnera pas son fils.

- Je vous tiendrai au courant de l'enquête…elle regarde Eli par la fenêtre. Il a fini de s'habiller, elle observe son regard tellement triste.

- Ça me ferait plaisir, je veux que l'on retrouve Eliott dit-elle tristement

- Vous pouvez lui annoncer la nouvelle

- Mais il vient seulement s'il est d'accord, je ne lui imposerai pas un autre déracinement s'il désire ne pas m'accompagner

- C'est évident. je vais vous préparer les papiers.

Elle entre une seconde fois dans cette pièce

- Je t'ai dit que tu avais grandi ?

- Non Olivia

- Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père

- C'est ce que maman disait …et Olivia se rend compte que la présence d'Eliott va bouleverser sa vie. Ava et Eli ont les mêmes yeux, la même forme, la même couleur, la même brillance …..mais elle est prête à sauver Eli.

- Ils vont essayer de retrouver ton père Eli, ok ?

- Olivia ?

- Oui

- Je vais aller où maintenant, chez oncle Frank ?

- Il ne veut pas Eli

- Papa ne l'aimait pas

Olivia sourit

- Chez tante Frannie

- Non plus

- Personne ne veut de moi ?

- Ne dis pas ça Eli ….ne dis pas ça…

- Je peux venir avec toi Olivia

Elle lui essuie ses larmes et lui prend la main

- Je ne te laisserai jamais seul Eli, jamais…

- Tu veux bien de moi

- Eli, dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi , je t'aime comme si tu étais mon petit garçon

- Je t'aime aussi Olivia, je peux rentrer avec toi alors

- Tu peux Eli

- Je vais rentrer à New-York

- Oui Eli mais je dois te parler

D'accord Olivia


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

- Tu te souviens de mon appartement, tu y es venu avec papa une fois ?

- Non Olivia

- C'est rien ! mon appartement n'est pas très grand mais on trouvera une solution

- Je ne prendrai pas beaucoup de place Olivia

Elle lui caresse la joue

- Tu seras chez toi Eli, d'accord

- D'accord répond le petit garçon

- Et j'ai aussi une petite fille

- Tu as une photo Olivia ?

Elle prend son portefeuille et lui montre une photo

- Elle est jolie comme toi Olivia

- Merci mon grand

- Elle s'appelle comment ?

- Ava

- C'est joli

- Merci

- Elle a des yeux bleus comme moi

- Oui, c'est vrai

- Et son papa, il vit avec toi ?

- Non Eli, écoute, Ava n'a pas de papa, alors il ne faut pas lui en parler

- Mais tout le monde a un papa sinon on ne peut pas faire de bébé

- Je sais dit-elle en souriant mais son papa est parti

- Comme le mien

- Pas tout à fait

Et Olivia pense aux conséquences qui vont être induites en accueillant Eli chez elle, le frère de sa fille mais personne ne le sait encore excepté Alex

- Olivia, est-ce que je peux retourner à ma maison ?

- Je ne sais pas, pourquoi Eli ?

- Je veux une photo de maman dit-il en laissant rouler ses larmes

- Je vais demander, tu ne bouges pas d'accord

- D'accord Olivia

Olivia sort une nouvelle fois de la pièce

- On dirait qu'il est d'accord de rentrer avec vous ?

- Je n'aurais jamais eu le cœur de partir en le sachant à l'assistance, je n'aurais pas pu….il veut rentrer chez lui, il veut une photo

- Je vous contacte dès que la scène de crime est nettoyée

Il lui tend un sac de voyage

- Nous avons quelques vêtements que nous avons trouvés dans son armoire

- Merci

- Et voici un chèque

- C'est pour les besoin d'Eli, vous en recevrez un de l'Etat de Floride chaque mois tant qu'il sera pupille de l'Etat

- Je ne savais pas mais ça aidera

- Et on vous donnera des billets d'avion pour votre retour mais je suppose que vous attendrez les funérailles

- Bien entendu !

Elle entre dans la pièce

- Tu viens mon grand ?

- On va où Olivia ?

- On va trouver un hôtel pour dormir ce soir et s'installer

- Ok

Il prend la main d'Olivia et l'accompagne à l'extérieur

Ils croisent à nouveau Daniel Wilson

Il s'accroupit face à Eli.

- Eli

- Oui monsieur

- Je suis content que tu me parles, Eli….

- Tu vas retrouver mon papa

- Je te promets de faire mon possible pour le retrouver

- D'accord

- Tu seras bien avec Olivia

- Je l'aime bien, elle est amie avec mon papa

- Je sais

- Alors c'est vrai que je peux partir avec elle ?

- Je t'assure que oui

- Personne ne viendra me chercher

- Non Eli

- Olivia va bien s'occuper de moi

- J'en suis certain

- Mon papa l'aime beaucoup

- Je sais Eli

L'homme lui tend un papier

- C'est mon numéro, au moindre souci , tu m'appelles d'accord

- Je pourrai avoir l i phone , Maureen avait fait plein de photos

- Je vais m'assurer qu'on te le rende

- Merci monsieur

- Appelle-moi Daniel

- Merci Daniel

- Tu sais que tu es très courageux

Il se relève et tend une autre carte à Olivia

- Je vous conseille cet hôtel

- D'accord , je vous remercie

- Je vous appelle dès que j'ai des nouvelles

- Merci inspecteur Wilson

- Vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Daniel

- Merci Daniel

Et il les regarde partir main dans la main


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

- Alex ?

- Liv, on a essayé de t'appeler

- J'ai entendu le message vocal , infiniment merci !

- Je lui ai dit que tu l'entendrais

- Ça c'est bien passé ?

- Merveilleusement bien et toi ?

- C'est assez compliqué à vrai dire !

- Ce n'est jamais simple quand tu t'embarques dans quelque chose Liv

- C'est vrai ! mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, Alex, il se peut que je ne revienne pas avant quelques jours ….

- Parce que c'est compliqué dit Alex en souriant …ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe d'Ava le temps qu'il faudra ils n'ont pas retrouvé Eliott ?

- Non Alex ! absolument pas !

- Ça t'inquiète je suppose ?

- Je ne sais pas …..je suis paumée tu sais, Eliott et moi, ça fait partie du passé…..je ne sais même pas si je suis prête à le revoir….le sort d'Eli m'inquiète davantage !

- Où est Eli maintenant Olivia ?

- Avec moi

- Avec toi ? comment avec toi ?

- Il est avec moi ici à l'hôtel, il vient de s'endormir…écoute Alex, personne n'est prêt à l'accueillir, je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir à l'assistance, tu comprends…j'ai vu naître cet enfant, je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner.

- Olivia, je suis certaine que tu as pris la bonne décision, t'as assez de jugement pour savoir ce qu'il faut faire

- J'assumerai Alex, on avancera pas à pas et je garde espoir qu'Eliott refasse surface pour s'occuper de son fils, je suis persuadée qu'Eliott n'a pas fait de mal à sa famille.

- Que dois-tu attendre Liv ?

- Qu'Eli puisse récupérer quelques souvenirs et les funérailles

- C'est bien que tu sois avec Eli

- Ça va être difficile pour lui

- C'est certain ! mais tu seras à ses côtés et il n'aurait pas pu trouver une meilleure personne.

- Tu embrasseras Ava pour moi demain matin

- Promis Liv

- Je vous appellerai

- On se tiendra prêtes

- Je n'en doute pas

- Repose-toi Liv

- D'accord, à demain Alex

Olivia se glisse à son tour dans le lit, Eli dort plus loin dans le lit d'une personne. Il a posé son i – phone sur la table de nuit…

Elle s'endort en regardant Eli dormir comme n'importe quel enfant alors que sa vie ne sera plus jamais la même et que son innocence est à jamais meurtrie

Elle se réveille plus tard, Eli n'est plus dans son lit…..elle se retourne et le voit face à la fenêtre. Elle se lève et s'approche du petit garçon.

- Eli, tu ne dors pas ?

- J'ai fait un mauvais rêve

- Eli, tu peux me réveiller la prochaine fois dit Olivia en lui prenant la main

- D'accord Olivia

- Que regardes-tu par la fenêtre ?

- Je cherche papa Olivia

- Ha ! tu l'as vu ?

- Non ….Olivia, il va revenir mon papa ?

- Je ne sais pas Eli

- Il ne m'aurait pas laissé tout seul

- Ca j'en suis certain

- Il n'aurait pas fait de mal à maman

- Ca je sais aussi ? tu reviens te coucher

- Olivia ?

- Oui Eli

- Je peux dormir avec toi ?

- D'accord

Il se couche à ses côtés

- Papa avait raison

- Ah bon ! sur quoi

- Il a dit une fois que tu sentais très bon

Elle sourit et lui dépose un baiser sur le front

- Allez on dort mon grand

- Oui Olivia


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Elle est assise avec Eli qui tient la main d'Olivia face aux trois cercueils alignés.

Il reste calme et ne prononce pas un seul mot.

- Tu peux aller déposer tes fleurs Eli

- Tu viens avec moi

- Tu veux

- Oui dit-il en laissant rouler deux larmes sur ses joues

Elle se lève tenant toujours sa main

Il dépose une rose blanche sur chacun des cercueils

- Au revoir Lizzie

- Au revoir Kathleen

- Au revoir maman, je t'aimerai toujours…

Olivia se penche pour être à sa hauteur

- Maintenant maman veille sur toi Eli

- Est-ce que maman est au paradis Olivia ?

- Bien sûr que oui.

- Est-ce que c'est un ange

- Oui Eli , tu avais une maman merveilleuse qui vous aimait beaucoup , chacun d'entre vous

- Ils sont avec maman

- Oui ils sont tous avec maman et ils veilleront à ce que tout se passe bien pour toi

- Et pour papa aussi ?

- Pour papa aussi Eli.

Elle prend l'enfant par la main et l'emmène à l'extérieur du cimetière. Ils sont accompagnés de l'inspecteur Wilson qui les conduit à la demeure d'Eliott que l'enfant puisse récupérer ce qu'il souhaite.

- Il n'est plus là le méchant Olivia

- Non , Eli …il n'y a personne

- Tu viens avec moi Olivia ?

- Je viens avec toi Eli

Elle lui prend une nouvelle fois et ils rentrent dans la maison.

Le petit garçon ne dit rien et il conduit Olivia jusque dans sa chambre

- C'est mon coffre à jouets Olivia, on peut le prendre ?

- On le fera transporter en avion répond l'inspecteur Wilson

- Chez Olivia ?

- Chez Olivia

- Merci ajoute l'enfant

- Je dois montrer quelque chose à Olivia dans le garage

- D'accord répond Olivia

Il emmène Olivia vers la boîte à outils d'Eliott, il enlève quelques outils et tend la photo à Oliva.

- C'est toi !

- Je vois

- Papa , il se cachait pour te regarder , il pleurait parfois

- Je suis désolée Eli

- Je sais pourquoi il pleurait

- Dis-moi Eli

- Tu lui manquais

- Il me manquait aussi papa

- Il t'aimait beaucoup

- Moi aussi Eli

- On peut aller chercher la photo au salon

- Oui mon grand viens !


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

- Maman

- Mon petit ange

- Tu reviens maman ?

- Demain mon ange

- Une fois dodo

- Une fois dodo Ava mais maman doit te dire quelque chose, tu m'écoutes.

- Oui maman

- Maman amène un ami avec elle

- D'accord maman

- C'est un petit garçon

- Un petit garçon ? comme moi ?

- Plus grand que toi, il s'appelle Eli, il a 8 ans

- D'accord maman

- Je t'aime mon bébé d'amour

- Je t'aime aussi ma maman

- Tu me passes Alex

- A demain maman

- A demain mon ange

Alex prend le combiné

- Liv

- Je rentre demain

- Ava va être heureuse, une semaine sans toi, c'est long pour elle

- Je sais mais je ne pouvais pas aller plus vite

- Je sais Olivia, vers quelle rentres-tu ?

- Aux alentours de 19h00

- Je commanderais une pizza pour ton retour

- C'est une excellente idée, encore merci pour tout Alex

Ils sont arrivés à l'aéroport, elle a la surprise d'y trouver l'inspecteur Wilson

- Je savais que vous deviez rendre la voiture, je voulais vous voir avant votre départ

- Nous voilà

- Je voulais vous souhaiter un bon voyage et vous rappeler de ne pas commettre d'imprudence

- Quelles imprudences ?

- Comme chercher Eliott

- Je ne ferai pas ca

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que j'ai une petite fille qui n'a que moi sur qui compter et je ne prendrais pas le risque de la laisser seule au monde…..et j'ai aussi Eli maintenant

- Si jamais Eliott vous contactait ?

- Il ne le fera pas

- Vous avez son fils

- Comment le saurait-il ?

- Il vous connait assez pour savoir que vous ne l'auriez pas laissé

- C'est juste ! mais nous nous sommes quittés en très mauvais termes

- Une histoire de cœur ?

- Ça ne vous regarde pas inspecteur

- On dirait que je vous ai énervé

- Écoutez, je vous ai dit qu'Eliott et moi ça avait été très compliqué

- C'est le père de votre petite fille n'est-ce pas ?

- Ça ne vous regarde pas

- Ça veut dire oui

Eli arrive avec la petite bouteille d'eau qu'il s'est acheté

Il observe Olivia qui n'a pas l'air contente de voir l'inspecteur

- Olivia

- Ca va Eli , l'inspecteur va nous laisser nous en aller

- T'as pas retrouvé mon papa demande le petit garçon ?

- Non Eli

- Tant pis ! ajoute l'enfant les larmes aux yeux.

Il prend la main d'Olivia

- On y va Olivia

- On y va mon grand

Et elle emmène l'enfant sans se retourner.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Olivia n'a pas réussi à fermer l'œil durant la totalité du vol. Eli a posé sa tête contre l'épaule d'Olivia et pendant deux heures, il a enfin parlé de son grand frère qui a quitté la maison à cause de maman qui criait toujours sur lui très fort, de ses sœurs…..des disputes continuelles entre Eliott et Kathy …..Que papa passait énormément de temps avec lui à l'extérieur parce qu'il n'aimait pas rester à la maison. De Maureen qui allait bientôt quitter la maison, elle lui avait dit.

Pendant toute sa conversation, Olivia lui avait tenu la main et lui avait expliqué que leur vie serait difficile parce qu'Ava et elles s'étaient habituées à vivre toutes les deux, qu'une jeune voisine viendrait les gardait si elle devait partir travailler, qu'ils trouveraient ensemble une solution pour qu'Eli ait aussi son espace à lui.

Il demanda aussi à Olivia de lui raconter sa naissance, Olivia le fit et elle lui dit qu'elle avait aimé dès qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur lui tout comme Ava.

L'avion atterrit, ils récupèrent leur sac et se dirigent vers la voiture d'Olivia. Elle vérifie qu'Eli est attaché correctement avant de prendre prudemment la route sous les flocons de neige qui émerveille Eli. Elle se gare enfin devant chez elle, ce qu'elle a hâte de revoir sa petite fille et de la serrer dans ses bras.

- Tu attends que je t'ouvre avant de sortir

- Ok Olivia

Elle prend d'abord leurs sacs dans le coffre, elle tend les clés à Eli

- Tu crois que tu peux ouvrir pour moi ?

- D'accord Olivia

Il ouvre ensuite les portes de l'ascenseur

- c'est quel bouton ?

- le 3 Eli

- d'accord dit-il en appuyant

Ils arrivent sur le palier, il est 19h15

- ça sent la pizza Olivia

- oui c'est mon amie Alex

Et à travers la porte, Olivia entend

- maman est là, maman est là

Alex ouvre la porte et la petite fille se jette dans les bras de sa mère

- Maman, t'es revenue

- je suis là mon trésor en la serrant dans ses bras et en la couvrant de baiser

- tu m'as manqué maman

- toi aussi mon trésor

Elle regarde le petit garçon derrière ca maman et chuchote

- c'est lui

- c'est Eli dit-elle en la posant au sol, dis-lui bonjour

- bonjour Eli

- bonjour Ava

Les deux enfants se regardent et Eli commence à pleurer

Elle regarde sa petite fille

- tu veux bien aller mettre la table avec Alex

- d'accord maman

Elle se penche vers Eli

- Eli, que se passe-t-il ?

- Maman me prendra plus dans ses bras

- Je suis désolée Eli, viens dit-elle en le serrant contre lui…..je t'aime Eli , sans doute pas comme ta maman et j'essaierai de faire de mon mieux pour que tu sois heureux avec nous. Je sais que tu n'oublieras jamais ta maman Eli et nous accrocherons tes photos là où tu le souhaites

- D'accord Olivia

- Super ! on va manger maintenant

- Oui j'ai faim

Elle lui sourit

Elle l'accompagne jusqu'à la cuisine

- Tu te souviens d'Alex

- Oui , bonjour Alex

- Bonjour Eli dit-elle en l'embrassant, tu as faim ?

- Très faim dit-il à demi-sourire

- Assieds-toi ici d'accord

- D'accord

Et Eli observe Ava

Olivia les regarde et se rend compte qu'Alex a exactement la même pensée….leurs yeux sont les mêmes.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

Pendant le repas, Eli reste silencieux pendant qu'Ava raconte à Olivia tout ce qu'elle a fait avec Alex. Olivia est rassurée qu'Ava ne pose pas trop de questions à Eli. Elle est aussi heureuse que tout ce soit bien passé avec Alex.

Elle regarde Eli

- Tu sais patiner toi ?

- Non et toi ?

- Oui maman m'a appris mais je dois lui tenir la main parce qu'elle a peur que je tombe et qu'il y a beaucoup de gens.

- C'est parce que t'es petite

- Tu veux que maman t'apprenne, maman tu veux bien apprendre à patiner à Eli ?

- Ca te ferait plaisir mon grand ?

- Je crois oui !

- Je vous y emmènerai demain si Ava se montre sage pendant que j'apprends à Eli

- Je peux vous accompagner, je patinerai avec Ava propose alors Alex

- Cool dit la petite fille

- Olivia ? demande le petit garçon

- Oui mon grand

- Je vais dormir où ?

- Tu vas dormir dans le lit d'Ava

- D'accord maman , je veux bien

- Merci mon ange

- Ca te va Eli ?

- Oui Olivia ?

- Et n'oublie pas de me réveiller si tu fais des mauvais rêves

- D'accord Olivia

- Mais y a pas de monstres dans ma chambre, maman les a chassés , maman est un policier tu sais

- Oui je sais, mon papa aussi…

- Il est policier ton papa ?

- Oui

- Demain, on essaiera d'organiser l'appartement

- Il va rester tout le temps avec nous Eli, maman ?

- Oui mon ange

- Sauf si on retrouve mon papa dit le petit garçon

- Il est où ton papa ?

- Je ne sais pas

- Moi non plus, maman sait pas où il est….

- C'est vrai ?

- Hein que c'est vrai maman ?

- Oui mon trésor

Les enfants terminent leur assiette

- Je connais une petite fille qui va mettre son pyjama dit Alex en l'emmenant

- Merci murmure Alex à son amie en souriant

Olivia regarde Eli

- Tu te sens comment ?

- Ca va Olivia , je peux mettre mon pyjama aussi

- D'accord , tu peux aller dans ma chambre , j y ai déposé tes valises

- Olivia

- Oui Eli

- Papa , il savait que t'avais une petite fille parce qu'il l' a jamais dit

- Non il ne savait pas ?

- Olivia ?

- Oui

- T'étais fâché avec papa

- Oui Eli

- Parce qu'il était parti

- Oui Eli

- Mais c'est maman qu'a voulu qu'on parte

- Je sais Eli , tu sais les grandes personnes c'est compliqué

- Ca je sais


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

Eli est couché dans le lit, Ava vient de s'endormir dans le grand lit d'Olivia après avoir serré très fort sa maman contre elle.

Elle se dirige vers la chambre d'Ava où est couché le petit garçon. Elle remarque qu'il ne dort pas.

Elle pousse la porte et entre

Elle s'assoit à ses côtés.

- Tu es bien installé mon grand ?

- Oui Olivia

- On t'organisera un coin rien que pour toi !

- Je suis bien tu sais Olivia

- Tu as le droit d'avoir ta chambre

- Mais papa va venir me chercher Olivia

- Eli, j'espère de tout mon cœur qu'il reviendra mais tu sais que c'est aussi possible qu'il ne revienne pas tout de suite

- Je sais Olivia

- Alors en attendant, on organisera ça, d'accord ?

- D'accord Olivia….tu sais je n'ai pas de manteau d'hiver, il ne fait pas froid en Floride

- Tu n'as pas non plus de bonnet ni de gants

- C'est vrai

- J'irai t'en chercher

- Mais Olivia, je n'ai pas de sous ….

- Écoute Eli, je ne vais pas te cacher que je fais très attention à ce que je dépense pour moi et Ava mais tu te souviens de l'inspecteur Wilson

- Oui

- Il m'a donné un chèque avec de l'argent

- Pour moi ?

- Pour toi, alors ne t'inquiète pas

- D'accord Olivia

- Je vais aller bavarder avec Alex

- Je vais dormir, je suis fatigué

- D'accord ! tu n'oublies pas que je suis là si tu as un souci

- Je sais Olivia, merci

- Eli tu sais que je t'aime

- Je sais Olivia, moi aussi

Elle l'embrasse et sort de la chambre pour rejoindre Alex qui lui a servi un verre de vin

- Alors tu vas vraiment le garder ?

- Que voulais-tu que je fasse d'autre ?

- Je n'étais pas sur place Olivia, je pense que tu as agis avec le cœur d'une mère, et puis dit-elle tout bas, c'est le frère de ta fille….ils ont exactement les mêmes yeux, tu sais qu'on risque de le remarquer

- Je le sais mais j'assumerai Alex

- T'as toujours refusé de révéler le nom du père d'Ava

- Et ça continuera comme ça Alex et tais-toi, je ne veux pas qu'ils l'entendent

- Tu crois qu'Eliott va revenir

- Je n'en sais rien

- Tu sais l'Olivia d'avant l'aurait cherché corps et âme

- L'ancienne Olivia est morte Alex, tu oublies qu'il a choisi Kathy

- Et sa famille Olivia

- Je le sais très bien Alex, je sais que c'était un choix cornélien mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je lui en veux le plus….je lui ai laissé plusieurs messages lui disant que je devais absolument lui parlé, il n'a jamais répondu. Ah si, il m'a envoyé ce texte : laisse –moi vivre, oublie-moi, on n'a plus rien à faire ensemble, je me suis trompé, je n'ai jamais eu le moindre sentiment pour toi , c'est Kathy que j'aime

- Je sais Olivia

- Alex, j'ai vécu ma grossesse toute seule, j'ai monté les meubles de la chambre toute seule, j'ai fait les échographies toute seule, je suis allée à la clinique toute seule et j'ai accouché toute seule.

- Oui et t'as reçu une sacré engueulade de tes amis

- Je m'en souviens encore dit-elle encore


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

Devant leur chocolat chaud qui les réchauffait après cette séance de patinage, Eli souriait enfin vraiment de tout son sourire. Ses cheveux châtains retombaient sur le côté, ses yeux resplendissaient de ces instants de bonheur qu'il venait de vivre.

- On va y aller les enfants, il est déjà tard et Alex doit y aller

- Elle a un amoureux dit la petite fille, ce qui fait rire Eli aux éclats

- C'est vrai Alex, t'as un amoureux demande-t-il

- Allez, on met son manteau et on laisse Alex tranquille

Elle embrasse les enfants et s'approche d'Olivia

- Je t'appelle demain

- Profite de ta soirée avec le beau Rafael

- J'y compte bien

Ils rentrent chez eux, rangent leur manteau

- Eli, je vais donner le bain à Ava, tu peux t'occuper dans le salon

- Elle ne se lave pas toute seule ?

- Presque toute seule, on revient d'accord et après c'est toi qui ira prendre ta douche

La soirée se passe comme prévu et quand les deux enfants ont pris leur bain, elle les laisse dans le salon pendant qu'elle prépare le repas.

Quelques instants plus tard, n'entendant plus de bruit , elle va voir ce qui se passe et elle sourit quand elle voit Ava , blottie contre Eli , qui lui lit son livre d'histoires.

Elle retourne à la cuisine, met la table et appelle les enfants afin qu'ils viennent manger

Une fois installés, elle les observe tous les deux….il ont ce petit air de famille, elle sait que si les gens prend le temps de les observer, ils en déduiront ce qu'elle a toujours caché.

- Maman c'est samedi demain

- Oui mon ange

- Alors je peux regarder la télé

- C'est d'accord

- Tu aimes les Cars, Eli ?

- Oui

- Tu veux bien le regarder avec moi

- D'accord

- Super, tu voudras bien mettre le DVD maman

- D'accord, allez-vous installer confortablement , j'arrive mais avant

- On doit se brosser les dents dit fièrement Eli

- Tu t'en occupes Eli ?

- D'accord Olivia

Elle débarrasse la table en les entendant rire , elle est soulagée qu'ils s'entendent tous les deux. Elle insère le dvd

- Merci maman

- Merci Olivia

- Tu vas faire quoi maman

- Je vais repasser dans la cuisine et mettre de la musique

- D'accord

- Pas de bêtises

- Non maman

- Non Olivia

Une heures plus tard, les vêtements rangés dans les armoires , elle se rend dans le salon où elle aperçoit Ava endormie contre Eli qui l'a recouverte d'une couverture.

- Elle s'est endormie

- Je vais la porter dans le lit

- Tu veux que je t'aide Olivia ?

- Tu peux venir ouvrir le lit

- D'accord

Elle couche sa petite fille dans le grand lit, la couvre et laisse la veilleuse.

Elle s'assoit à côté d'Eli

- Si on regardait un film qui te plait

- Pirates des Caraïbes

- C'est parti !

Olivia pose la télécommande

- Tu crois que je suis trop grand pour avoir un câlin

- On n'est jamais trop grand pour avoir un câlin Eli, viens

Et l'enfant se blottit dans les bras d'Olivia


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

- Olivia ?

- Oui

- Tu viens me rechercher

- Je te promets

- À quelle heure ?

- Je ne sais pas Eli ….tu sais j'ai pas un emploi du temps très facile

- Comme papa avant

- Exact ! tu vas à l'étude, l'école est prévenue

- D'accord

- Et tu fais tes devoirs

- D'accord !

- Et si je ne suis pas là, tu vas à la garderie, j'essaierai de faire au plus vite

- D'accord Olivia

- Il ne te manque rien ?

- Non Olivia

- Super

- Tu viens avec moi ?

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

- Si tu veux

- C'est d'accord champion !

- Mais tu ne me tiens pas la main devant les autres enfants

- Pas de soucis !

Elle fait quelques pas à côté d'Eli dans cette cour où jouent de nombreux enfants.

Oliva attend que les rangs soient formés, Eli se retourne et lui sourit….elle le lui rend avant de se rendre à sa voiture et ensuite à son travail. Elle les voit tous déjà au travail, elle lance un bonjour collectif. Elle pose son sac, sourit à Nick

- Je reviens, je vais voir Cragen

- D'accord Liv

Elle frappe et entre

- Olivia dit-il en se levant

- Capitaine

- Tu es rentrée ?

- Vendredi

- Avec Eli ?

- Alex vous en a parlé ?

- Pas Alex

Elle sourit

- L'inspecteur Wilson ?

- Touché Olivia, on dirait que le courant est bien passé entre vous deux ?

- C'est vrai sauf qu'il est beaucoup trop curieux

- Il m'a dit beaucoup de bien de toi

- Ah oui !

- Il m'a confirmé que ton aide leur avait été utile

- Il m'a beaucoup aidé pour Eli

- Cet enfant t'est apparemment très attaché

- Je le suis aussi

- Ça ne m'étonne pas

- Ah bon !

- Tu as toujours été tellement proche d'Eliott, il y a avait cette alchimie entre vous deux ….

- Vu comment ça s'est terminé

- Tu sais que tu n'y es pour rien ….

- C'est ce que vous croyez…..

- Olivia si tu as besoin de temps

- Ca va capitaine, les enfants sont à l'école

- Et financièrement ?

- L'Etat de Floride m'aide

- J'en suis heureux

- Et Ava ?

- Elle est contente d'avoir un compagnon de jeu, elle est trop petite pour vraiment comprendre ce qui se passe.

- Et Eli ?

- Il y a des moments où il est heureux, d'autres moments où il est très triste ….il attend le retour d'Eliott….il pense que son père va revenir….

- Et toi ?

- Moi ?

- Tu attends le retour d'Eliott ?

- Pour Eli ? je veux qu'il retrouve son père, c'est tout ce qui m'importe, je ne veux plus aucune relation avec Eliott capitaine et si je dois lui reparler un jour, ce sera pour le bien d'Eli


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

Olivia cuisine pendant que les deux enfants rangent leurs jouets qu'ils ont laissé traîner dans tout l'appartement. Oliva ne leur en veux pas, il a plus toute la matinée et le ciel reste grisâtre. La semaine a filé à toute allure, c'est déjà samedi et toujours aucune nouvelle d'Eliott

- On a tout rangé Olivia

- On a même rangé le coffre d'Eli

- Très bien, maintenant vous filez vous laver les mains et vous venez vous installer à table

Elle les entend courir jusqu'à la salle de bain et soupire….

Ils s'installent à table

- Ça vous dit la piscine ?

- Ce serait bien dit Eli

- Je peux prendre mes bouées ?

- Oui Ava ?

- Tu mets des bouées

- Mais je suis petite, je ne sais pas encore bien nager

- Je jouerai avec toi si tu veux

- C'est vrai ?

- C'est vrai ?

- Dans la petite piscine ?

- Oui

- T'es gentil Eli

Et le petit garçon la regarde en souriant sous le regard attendri d'Olivia. Ils préparent ensuite leur sac

- On ne va pas en voiture ?

- Non on marche les enfants

- Mais c'est loin maman

- Ava, il faut juste marcher 20 petites minutes

- Mais moi, j'ai des petites jambes maman

- Mais une grande langue répond automatique Olivia, ce qui provoque un éclat de rire d'Eli

Olivia aide Ava à s'habiller pendant qu'Eli s'habille seul dans la cabine juste à côté. Les enfants s'amusent comme des fous. Olivia accompagne aussi Ava au toboggan mais après deux heures passées dans l'eau, sa petite fille commence à se fatiguer.

En sortant, Olivia leur annonce qu'ils vont prendre le métro parce qu'Ava est très fatiguée. Et effectivement, elle s'endort dans les bras d'Olivia

Ils arrivent à l'appartement et elle dépose Ava afin qu'elle se repose.

- Olivia

- Oui mon grand

- Tu peux m'aider pour mon devoir de math ?

- D'accord

- T'étais bonne en math ?

- Plutôt oui

- Cool !

- Viens on va faire ça sur la table du salon

- Pour ne pas réveiller Emma ?

- Tout à fait !

Olivia aide Eli qui réussit à tout finir, quand il referme le cahier, il se met à pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Olivia le prend dans ses bras afin de le calmer

- Eli, tu sais que tu peux me parler

- C'est maman qui m'aidait pour mes devoirs

- Elle te manque, je sais mon grand, je sais à quel point tu dois avoir mal

- Beaucoup, tous les jours Olivia

- Je sais mon grand, je sais que c'est difficile

- Et je veux mon papa Olivia

- Je sais Eli

- Olivia ?

- Oui mon grand

- Si t'étais pas là, je serais tout seul ?

- Probablement

- Je suis contente d'être avec toi et Ava

- Je suis content que tu sois ici et je crois qu'Ava t'aime beaucoup

- je l'aime beaucoup aussi et Merci Olivia

- Si on allait manger une glace ? propose avec surprise Olivia

- Avec un chocolat chaud ?

- T'aime ça, le mélange des deux ?

- J'adore

- Comme ton papa !

- C'est vrai !

- On va manger une glace dit Ava tenant sa peluche

- Oui mon petit cœur, on va s'habiller

- Chouette disent les deux enfants en même temps


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19 ….deux mois plus tard

Venant de terminer un interrogatoire avec beaucoup de succès conduisant à l'arrestation d'un délinquant sexuel, elle se dirige vers son bureau et reste muette quand elle le voit assise à son bureau

- Que faites-vous ici ?

- Je pensais qu'on se tutoyait Olivia

- Que fais-tu ici ?

- Tu me manquais, je vous manquais ? dit-il d'un sourire dragueur

- Absolument pas !

- Pourquoi mon charme ne marche pas avec vous ?

- Parce que vous n'en avez pas

- Je crois plutôt qu'on vous a brisé le cœur

- Ça ne vous regarde pas !

- C'est Eliott

- Tais-toi

- Ha tu me tutoies maintenant

- Bougez-vous de mon bureau

- Demandez si gentiment, il se releva ….

- Si vous voulez voir mon capitaine, il est dans son bureau

- Plus tard

- J'ai du travail, j'ai un rapport à taper

- Comment va Eli ?

- Il s'adapte, c'est un petit garçon très courageux

- Et avec votre petite fille ?

- Ca se passe bien

- J'en suis contente

- Je dois vraiment travailler !

- Je dois absolument vous parler

- C'est ce que vous faites…

- Je dois vous parler d'Eliott ?

- Vous l'avez retrouvé ?

- J'ai cru voir une lueur dans vos yeux

- Vous rêvez

- Pas du tout !

- Alors répondez-moi

- Non

- C'est juste pour me dire cela que vous avez fait tout ce déplacement ?

- Ha non je voulais vous voir, la belle Olivia Benson

- Bon, allez accoucher, je vous dit que j'ai du travail …je suis sérieuse et arrêtez ce numéro de charme, vous savez que ça ne marchera pas

- C'est dommage dit-il en tirant une chaise à ses côtés

- Alors ?

- La famille Stabler, comme trois autres familles depuis deux semaines, ont été victimes d'un tueur en série

- Un tueur en série ! s'exclame-t-elle en laissant tomber son crayon

- Oui et chaque fois, les époux ont disparu

- Je vous avais bien dit qu'il n'aurait pas touché un seul cheveu de ses enfants

Ils restent tous les deux silencieux

- Vous avez une piste ?

- Pas la moindre !

- Et ?

- Nous avons fait appel au FBI

- Et que venez-vous faire à New-York ?

- Vous mettre un moment sous surveillance

- Ne me dites pas que c'est vous….

- Non, non j'aimerais mais je dois enquêter avec le FBI mais je voulais m'assurer qu'Eli est en sécurité…..il est le seul survivant

- Vous pensez qu'il est danger

- Je n'en sais rien mais je préfère prendre quelques précautions

- Et c'est pour ça que vous êtes venus ?

- Et pour vous voir ?

C'est à ce moment que Cragen sort de son bureau

- Vous êtes encore ici ?

- Je voulais voir l'inspecteur Benson

- Vous allez rater votre avion si vous ne partez pas immédiatement

- Je m'en vais de ce pas

Il sourit à Olivia , tend la main au capitaine et se dirige vers la sortie

- Je crois qu'il a le béguin pour toi

- C'est pas une bonne idée

- T'aime pas la Floride

- Pas vraiment

- Tant mieux !

Elle le regarde étrangement

- Je ne voudrais pas perdre mon meilleur agent

Et Olivia éclate de rire mais elle reprend vite son air soucieux

- Je crois qu'Eliott est toujours vivant

Le capitaine l'observe

- Vous avez toujours eu cette connexion

- C'est vrai

- Olivia , je sais qu'Eliott t'a fait quelque chose , tu n'as jamais voulu en parler mais tout le monde s'est rendu compte qu'il a brisé quelque chose en toi

- C'est vrai ! mais il y a Eli

- Il y a Eli

- Et toujours cette connexion

- Elle sera toujours là quoiqu'il arrive capitaine

- Ca va vous aider dit-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Olivia


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20

Elle part très tôt du travail, elle prévient Cragen qui le lui accorde sans trop de difficultés.

Elle passe d'abord chercher Eli dont l'école est proche de son travail et elle récupère ensuite Ava qui semble bien boudeuse

- Hé ça ne va pas trésor ?

- Si ! répond-elle toujours d'une mine très triste

- Elle a été comme ça toute la journée, on n'a pas réussi à savoir pourquoi….

- Je vais m'en occuper répond Olivia troublée par l'humeur d'Ava en cette fin de journée

Elle l'installe sur son siège, Ava ne sourit toujours pas

- On parlera à la maison

- Pas envie !

- Comme tu voudras trésor

Eli regarde la petite fille, elle l'observe aussi et ne lui rend pas son sourire

- Elle est fâchée ?

- Je n'en sais rien, Ava peut avoir un fichu caractère parfois

- Maman disait souvent ça à papa aussi

- Et bien on dirait que les gènes ne mentent pas pensent très fort Olivia sans oser le prononcer

Ils arrivent, Eli fait la conversation avec Olivia, Ava reste toujours silencieuse.

- Eli, tu veux bien aller un peu dans ta chambre , je dois m'occuper d'Ava

- D'accord Olivia

- Merci mon grand

Olivia s'approche du petit lit où est assise Ava

- Tu aimes ta nouvelle chambre ?

- Oui je suis à côté de toi mais t'as une petite chambre maman

- Le plus important c'est que toi tu aies une chambre et qu'Eli ait la sienne…dis-moi ce qui t'embête Ava

- Je ne sais pas maman

- Tu sais que tu peux tout me raconter

- Tom a dit que j'étais méchante et c'est pour ca que j'avais pas de papa

Olivia savait que ce jour arriverait où Ava lui poserait des questions

- Viens sur mes genoux

- Ok maman

- Ava, si tu n'as pas de papa c'est parce que maman l'aimait très très fort mais il a dû partir très loin et maman n'a pas eu le temps de lui dire que tu étais là

- Tu ne lui as pas téléphoné

- Si mais il n'a pas répondu

- Pourquoi maman

- Je ne sais pas Ava

- S'il vient un jour, je pourrai le voir

- Je te le promets

- Je suis comme Eli, je n'ai pas de papa et lui aussi il attend que le sien il vienne

- C'est vrai

- J'ai plus de chagrin

- C'est bien mon ange, tu vois tu dois raconter tes chagrins à maman

- D'accord dit-elle en posant sa tête sur la poitrine d'Olivia

Elles restent ainsi pendant un long moment

- Je peux aller jouer avec Eli

- Je vais d'abord lui demander s'il a fini ses devoirs

- D'accord maman

Olivia se lève suivie par Ava, elle frappe à la porte et voit le petit garçon regarder par la fenêtre

- Eli

Il se retourne

- Je pensais à papa

- Décidément

- Je suis sûr qu'il va revenir

- Je crois aussi

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui Eli

- Elle va mieux Ava ?

- Oui, elle est dans le salon

- Je parie qu'elle m'attend pour jouer

- On dirait qu'elle ne peut plus se passer de toi

- Je lui ai promis de construire une tortue avec les légos

- Rien que ca !

- Oui dit-il en souriant

- Tu as fini tous tes devoirs

- Oui mais tu dois signer mon interro de math

- Ha celui pour lequel on a révisé

- J'ai eu un A

- Mais c'est génial

- C'est la première fois

- Je suis certaine qu'il y en aura d'autre

Il s'avance vers Olivia

- J'aime bien être chez toi Olivia

- Je suis contente de t'avoir ici Eli


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21

Une fois les enfants fatigués et au lit, Olivia prend enfin son ordinateur portable et s'installe dans le fauteuil.

Elle ouvre son mail et tombe instantanément sur un message de l'inspecteur Wilson qui l'invite à cliquer sur différents liens concernant l'enquête dont il lui a parlé en début d'après-midi.

Et les différents articles qu'elle lit confirment tout ce qu'il lui a dit. Elle lit le second mail de Wilson qui lui confirme son invitation pour un dîner quand elle le souhaitera, elle soupire, ferme son portable

- El, où es-tu ?

Elle se lève et regarde par cette fenêtre

- Est-ce que tu reviendras El…..qu'est-ce que ce malade est en train de te faire ? ton fils a besoin de toi et Ava commence à poser des questions….ils méritent d'avoir leur père ….tu ne me mérites pas Eliott mais les enfants ont besoin de leur père

Elle allume finalement la télé et plonge dans un profond sommeil …..Elle sent une petite main la secouer…..

- Maman, maman

- Trésor

- Tu dois faire dodo dans ton lit

- Ava dit-elle en souriant

- Je dois faire pipi

Olivia se lève, éteint la télé, accompagne sa petite fille jusqu'aux toilettes et ensuite dans son lit

- Maman

- Oui

- Eliott, c'est le papa d'Eli ?

- Oui

- Tu as crié son nom c'est pour ça que ça m'a réveillé

- Je suis désolée trésor

- Je suis fatiguée

- Rendors-toi lui dit Olivia en l'embrassant

Le lendemain, en arrivant au bureau, Cragen l'appelle dans son bureau.

- Ils ont un suspect Olivia

- Un suspect

- Tu n'écoutes pas les infos.

- Avec deux enfants à gérer, pas vraiment ces temps-ci

- Ils ont arrêté un suspect en Floride

- Floride ?

- Wilson m'a appelé, il l'interroge mais il ne lâche rien !

- Rien ?

- Non

- On ne sait rien sur Eliott

- Rien !

- Vous me donnez des nouvelles ?

- Wilson a dit qu'il t'appellerait s'il trouvait des nouvelles

- Ok

- Ça va Olivia ?

- Je pense à Eli capitaine

- Je sais et ….

- Juste à Eli

- Olivia, s'il retrouve Eliott

- Il reprendra Eli je sais…..je m'y prépare

- Tu veux prendre ta journée ?

- Ça ira capitaine, je dois justement m'occuper l'esprit

- Olivia ! fais attention à toi

- Promis

Elle retourne à son bureau et se souvient de ce qui s'est passé des années auparavant. Kathy avait mis Eliott à la porte, le seul endroit qu'il avait trouvé pour se réfugier, c'était chez Olivia. Son amie, sa confidente, sa partenaire et leur relation en allait être bouleversée. Ils s'étaient rapprochés dépassant le stade de l'amitié et la passion les avait envahis. Ils avaient évidemment cachés leur liaison mais ni leurs collègues ni leur capitaine n'étaient dupes. Mais comme leur enquête n'en souffrait pas, personne n'avait osé lever la voix.

Et ce coup de fil de Kathy qui voulait voir Eliott afin de lui parler des enfants qu'ils ne voyaient quasi plus , ses 5 enfants qu'Eliott adorait tout comme Olivia. Il en était revenu complètement bouleversé et n'avait pas dit un mot de toute la soirée avant de prononcer ces mots terribles

- Kathy a accepté un travail mieux payé en Floride, elle veut que je la suive, elle veut me donner une seconde chance. Elle emmène mes enfants. Je n'ai aucune chance d'en avoir la garde avec le travail que j'ai. Je dois lui donner ma réponse pour demain

- Eliott ! elle sait pour nous deux

- Bien sûr que non ! mais

- Mais dit-elle doucement ayant compris la réponse qu'allait donner Eliott

- Je ne peux pas laisser l'emmener mes enfants aussi loin

- Tu vas la suivre ?

- Oui Olivia, je suis navrée

Elle s'était levée

- Je comprends Eliott…. se forçant à ne plus pleurer devant lui

- Liv, je t'aime

- Je sais

- Mais j'aime mes enfants aussi

- Je sais Eliott, quand pars-tu ?

- Maintenant

- Tu m'appelleras ?

- Ça fait partie des deux conditions de Kathy

- Les conditions

- Ne plus être flic, ne plus avoir de contact avec toi …..

Il s'en était allé sans se retourner, sans l'embrasser une dernière fois comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé entre eux, elle était restée assise sur ce canapé tard dans la nuit en se demandant si elle survivrait à ce cœur venant de se briser

Trois semaines plus tard, elle avait découvert qu'elle attendait un enfant, celui qu'Eliott ne verrait pas grandir parce qu'il s'en était allé. Elle avait essayé de le joindre et il lui avait envoyé ces mots terribles. Il ne l'avait jamais aimée et il voulait qu'elle le laisse tranquille et ce jour-là elle pleura autant qu'elle le put.

Elle avait juste annoncé sa grossesse à Cragen et il avait rapidement compris qu'il ne fallait pas poser de questions. Evidemment Munch n'avait pas su se taire et le lui avait demandé.

Elle avait alors répondu froidement que le père ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Elle leur fit comprendre que ce n'était pas la peine de poser tant de questions et chacun d'entre eux l'avait respecté.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22

Deux heures plus tard, c'est un autre appel qui la réveille….elle reconnaît le numéro de Cragen …..Elle se dit que c'est important parce que depuis la naissance d'Ava, Olivia ne travaille plus jamais la nuit ayant fait d'Ava sa priorité absolue

- Capitaine

- Il a avoué Olivia

- Avoué ?

- Le psychopathe, Stan Cobb, un trentenaire originaire du Mississippi….il a avoué avoir tué toutes ces familles

- Toutes ces familles…..celle d'Eli ?

- 42 à travers différents Etats Olivia, la famille d'Eliott en fait partie …

- Et il gardait les maris ?

- Oui Olivia

- Qu'en faisait-il ?

- Il les regardait mourir en les enchaînant

Olivia ferme les yeux

- Tu es là ?

- Je suis là capitaine, est-ce qu'il…. ?

- Non Olivia, il les laissait mourir de faim

- Et Eliott ?demande-t-elle à voix basse

- On doit faire des analyses ADN pour certains corps…ceux qui sont méconnaissables…Wilson m'a envoyé les photos des dépouilles….je n'ai pas reconnu Eliott

- Combien de temps pour les analyses?

- Je n'en sais rien mais tous les corps n'ont pas été retrouvés….le FBI fait son maximum

- D'accord …..je ne dirai rien à Eli tant que nous ne serons pas certains

- C'est ce qu'il convient de faire Olivia ajoute-t-il avant de raccrocher

Olivia tient toujours son téléphone en main avant de se rendre compte que ses joues sont mouillées…..il est 4 h du matin et Olivia ne dort toujours pas, elle regarde la pluie

- Eliott, ils ont beau dire ce qu'ils veulent, je sais que tu n'es pas mort, je le sens…..

Elle traverse le couloir et regarde Eli dormir, ses mèches brunes très claires tombant sur son visage. Elle regarde ensuite Ava dormir et une autre chose la frappe, les deux enfants dorment de la même façon

Il regarde de cet homme qui délire toujours autant depuis près d'une semaine, il se demande si finalement il ne devrait pas quitter sa vieille cabane en bois mais cet homme qu'il a recueilli à moitié mort dans le marais semble pourtant doté d'une constitution robuste.

L'homme se remet à délirer et à murmurer ces mots incompréhensibles….il réussit à lui faire toute de même avaler ce médicament contre la fièvre et lui soigne sa blessure à sa jambe tellement infectée.

Il sait aussi que quoi qu'ai fait cet homme , il ne le livrera pas à la justice , cette justice en laquelle le vieil homme n'a pas confiance ou plutôt n'a plus confiance .

Deux jours passent encore avant que l'homme n'ouvre les yeux et le regarde en prenant peur….ce survivant respire la terreur

- Calmez-vous, je ne vous veux aucun mal et vous risquez de rouvrir votre blessure

- Ma blessure ?

- Je vous ai retiré une balle dans l'épaule

- Une balle…

- Vous avez l'air perdu

- Je ne sais pas qui je suis ? dites-moi qui je suis demande-t-il une nouvelle fois apeuré

- Je n'en sais rien répond le vieil homme

- Et vous ?

- Moi

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- John Appleton

- On se connait ?

- Absolument pas

- Qu'est-ce que je fais chez vous ?

- Je vous ai ramassé dans les bois juste derrière

- Dans les bois ?

- C'est ce que je viens de vous dire

- Vous ne m'avez pas emmené à l'hôpital

- Vous êtes un fugitif, vous étiez en train de fuir quelqu'un ou quelque chose , je n'en sais rien mais mon instinct ne me trompe jamais et regardez vos poignets

- Mes poignets dit l'inconnu constatant les traces rouges

- Vous avez été menotté par je ne sais qui


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23

- Et vous m'avez gardé ici pendant tout ce temps ?

- Oui

- Avez-vous cherché qui je suis ?

- Je sais que j'ai une vieille cabane en bois mais j'ai quand même internet

- Je n'ai rien trouvé dans les personnes disparues ?

- Peut-être que personne n'a signalé ma disparition

- Ça , c'est pas possible !

- Et pourquoi ?

- Elle doit probablement vous chercher

- Qui

- Olivia

- Qui est Olivia ?

- A vous de me le dire

- Moi ?

- Vous voyez quelqu'un d'autre ici ?

- Non

- Alors ?

- Comment voulez-vous que je sache qui est Olivia alors que je ne connais même pas mon propre nom ?

- Ça vous reviendra

- Comment vous pouvez en être certain ?

- Les amnésiques retrouvent toujours la mémoire

- Vous êtes médecin ?

- Dans une autre vie

- Ca explique que vous ayez sauvé mon épaule

- Bien vu !

- Vous avez eu des ennuis avec la justice ?

- Ce sont eux qui ont eu un problème avec moi

Eliott part dans un fou rire sans s'arrêter

- Au moins je vous fais rire

- Je crois qu'il y a longtemps que je n'ai plus ri autant

- Il faut que je cherche qui je suis ? et si on se tutoyait, après tout je vous dois la vie

- Je suis plutôt pour mais sachez que ma maison vous est ouverte

- Tu es certain John ?

- Je ne t'ai pas soigné pour ensuite te laisser dans la nature

- C'est vrai mais il faudra bien que je parte

- Quand vous aurez retrouvé Olivia ?

- Olivia répète-t-il…

Il se réveille en hurlant de peur, il est trempé de sueur

- Maman murmure-t-il, maman avant de se rendre une nouvelle fois compte que sa maman ne reviendra plus jamais….les larmes apparaissent une nouvelle fois. La lampe s'allume dans le couloir, il sait qu'il vient de salir son lit et il a peur, il ne veut pas qu'Olivia le gronde alors il se cache sous les couvertures

Olivia s'est immédiatement réveillée en entendant ce cri, elle se lève, allume la veilleuse du couloir, elle vérifie la chambre d'Ava, encore profondément endormie.

Elle ouvre délicatement la porte d'Eli. S'apercevant qu'il s'est couché sous les couvertures, elle s'assoit doucement sur le lit.

Elle lui caresse les cheveux

- Un cauchemar mon grand ?

- Je veux ma maman

- Je sais Eli

- Je ne la verrai plus jamais

- Non mon grand

- Ce n'est pas juste !

- Je sais Eli

- Il est où papa ?

- Je n'en sais rien Eli ….viens, ne reste pas sous ces couvertures

- Je te veux pas toi, c'est maman que je veux Olivia

- Je sais Eli, je ne suis pas ta maman mais j'essaie de faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi

Il baisse la couverture parce qu'il a senti aussi de la peine dans la voix d'Olivia et il ne veut pas la chagriner

- Je sais Olivia

- Allez viens mon grand

- Je ne peux pas Olivia ?

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Eli

Les larmes du petits garçon s'écoulent

- Tu vas être fâchée Olivia

- Moi ?

- Oui vraiment très fâchée

- Eli , tu n'as rien fait pour que je sois très fâchée

- Si Olivia

- Dis-le moi alors Eli , écoute je suis certaine que tu n'as pas fait de bêtises

- J'ai eu ce cauchemars , je voyais maman plein de sang et j'ai eu très peur

Et Olivia devine ce qu'il s'est passé

- Tu as mouillé ton lit demande Olivia tout doucement en lui caressant la joue

- Je suis désolée

- Eli , ce n'est rien , ca arrive souvent aux enfants qui font des cauchemars

- C'est vrai ?

- Je t'assure que oui

Elle le prend par la main et l'emmène à la salle de bain

- Tu peux te débarbouiller tout seul

- Je crois que oui

- D'accord, je vais changer ton lit

- Merci Olivia

Elle revient quelques instants plus tard

- Te voilà tout propre dit-elle en souriant

- T'es vraiment pas fâchée

- Absolument pas Eli

Il s'approche et enroule ses bras autour d'Olivia

- Merci Olivia

- Je t'aime beaucoup Eli

- Je sais Olivia

Elle le prend par la main pour le raccompagner jusqu'à sa chambre, il se retourne

- Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi, j'ai peur qu'ils reviennent

- D'accord mon grand, viens !


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24

Olivia a finalement eu très peu de contact avec l'enquête mais Cragen est étonné qu'elle ne se soit pas jetée à corps perdu dans la recherche d'Eliott. Il n'avait jamais vu ailleurs la connexion que ses deux détectives pouvaient avoir, il se demandait finalement si leur relation n'avait pas été beaucoup plus loin et avait fini par les détruire tous les deux.

En observant les enfants la semaine dernière, il a constaté cet air de famille, ce petit quelque chose qui lie ces deux enfants et Cragen a compris qu'Eliott est non seulement le père d'Eli mais il est aussi celui d'Ava….il a saisi à cet instant la douleur d'Olivia quand Eliott avait disparu.

Il l'observe, il sait cependant qu'elle s'inquiète pour Eli. Il sait qu'elle l'emmène voir un spécialiste pour enfant, pour qu'il parle, pour que ses cauchemars s'arrêtent. Olivia a tenu et tient toujours le cap malgré cette responsabilité qui lui est tombée dessus, il admire sa ténacité, sa générosité, élever le fils d'un homme qu'on déteste. Combien de personnes se vengent d'ailleurs régulièrement sur les enfants. Et pourtant Olivia veillait au bien-être de ses deux enfants sans aucune différence.

L'été arrivé à grand pas et elle a déjà inscrit les enfants à différents stages durant le mois de juillet ….elle partira à la mer pendant tout le mois d'aout afin de passer du temps avec eux.

Elle les regarde

- Alors Ava tu iras à un stage multisport les deux premières semaines , ensuite une semaine au cirque et ensuite la garderie ok

- Ok maman

- Eli pareil pour toi

- D'accord Olivia

- Et après la mer maman

- Après la plage et le soleil

- Je peux venir aussi demande timidement l'enfant

- Eli , tu sais que tu fais partie de la famille ajoute-t-elle en le serrant contre elle

- Tu crois que papa nous trouvera s'il revient

- Eli, je préviendrai l'inspecteur Wilson et je lui dirai où nous sommes d'accord

- D'accord Olivia

- On fait le gâteau maintenant maman

- Ok on va faire ton gâteau d'anniversaire

- Je peux le faire avec vous demande Eli

- C'est moi et ma maman ajoute la petite fille, j'ai 4 ans demain

Eli les quitte tristement

Olivia regarde sa petite fille

- Ava, tu sais que tu as fait de la peine à Eli

- Pourquoi

- Parce qu'il aurait aimé faire le gâteau

- Mais t'es ma maman à moi

- Je sais Ava mais Eli, je t'ai déjà expliqué

- Qu'il avait plus sa maman

- Et c'est toi sa maman maintenant

- En quelque sorte

- Alors je pourrai faire le gâteau quand c'est le sien d'anniversaire

- Bien sur

- Je vais le chercher maman

- D'accord ajoute Olivia en souriant

La petite fille rejoint Eli

Elle tire sur son tee-shirt

- Tu peux venir Eli

- T'as dit que c'était Olivia et toi

- Mais tu peux

- T'es sur

- Oui mais c'est moi qui met le chocolat

- D'accord

Et les deux enfants repartent en criant vers la cuisine où Olivia les attend elle leur enfile un vieux tablier

- Vous êtes prêt

- Oui maman

- Oui Olivia

Assis sur une chaise en osier qui craque à chaque mouvement Eliott recherche des informations après avoir tapé le nom Olivia

- A votre place je ne chercherai pas sur la Floride

- Ha

- Vous n'avez pas l'accent d'ici

- J'ai un accent

- De New-York


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25

Début juillet

- Tu reviens tantôt maman

- C'est promis

- Je vais la surveiller dit Eli

- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant

- Tu reviens tantôt maman

- je vais essayer de vite revenir, tu vas voir, tu vas t'amuser

- d'accord maman

- et Eli est avec toi

- mais chez les grands !

- c'est comme à l'école trésor !

- je sais maman mais ce n'est pas l'école

- c'est vrai mais Eli mangera avec toi le midi

Elle les embrasse une dernière fois et a le cœur serré quand elle voit sa petite fille se mettre à pleurer mais elle sait qu'elle n'a pas le choix,

Eli lui prend la main

- Ne pleure pas Ava

- je veux maman

- elle reviendra tantôt, tu veux que je reste un peu près de toi

- tu veux bien ?

- bien sûr que oui

Il reste à ses côtés jusqu'au moment où elle est calmée

Dans la voiture Olivia lutte comme toujours pour contenir ses émotions. Ça lui déchire le cœur de voir son enfant pleurer. Mais elle n'a pas le choix, elle doit élever son enfant seule, elle lui en veut toujours de l'avoir laissé seule. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir alléger son horaire pour élever son enfant mais a vite compris que ce serait impossible vu les frais qui se sont écoulés depuis la naissance d'Ava.

Elle arrive très vite au travail et croise à nouveau Wilson qu'elle n'attendait plus.

- Encore vous

- Encore toi ! on était censé se tutoyer

- J'avais oublié dit-elle en souriant

- Je ne te crois pas un seul instant Olivia.

Il s'approche

- Est-ce que tu te refuses une autre chance à cause d'Eliott ?

- Pardon dit-elle d'un ton vexé

- Je répète ma question ?

- Non je l'ai très bien comprise Daniel répond Olivia en insistant sur son prénom

- Alors répond

- Et pourquoi je répondrais ?

- Pour savoir si j'ai une chance d'avoir une réponse

- Une réponse dit-elle en soupirant

- Oui une réponse

- Une réponse à quoi ?

- Un dîner

- C'est impossible

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai deux enfants et que ma petite fille pleurait ce matin et que je n'ai qu'une seule hâte c'est de la récupérer et de la serrer dans mes bras

- Ha je vois ! mais dites-moi ?

- Quoi encore ?

- Vous ne leur préparez pas un repas le soir ?

- Évidemment que si ?

- Et bien alors c'est réglé

- Qu'est-ce qui est réglé ?

- Bien je viens ce soir

- Ce soir ?

- Oui

- Souper chez moi ?

- Bien oui

- Vous ne me laisserez pas tranquille tant que je ne vous aurai pas dit oui

- Vous commencez à me connaître

- Je pense dit-elle enfin en souriant

- Exact

- 19h chez moi

Sans soucis dit-il en souriant


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26

Elle récupère les enfants aux alentours de 17h30 .Ava qui semble aller beaucoup mieux que ce matin saute dans les bras d'Olivia quand celle-ci va les reprendre

- Elle a beaucoup pleuré Olivia

- C'est vrai

- Oui maman répond timidement la fillette

- Mais je suis restée un peu avec elle

- C'est gentil champion

- On va à la maison maman

- D'abord on va faire des courses

- Au magasin maman

- Oui, j'ai un ami qui vient dîner

- C'est qui maman

- Tu ne le connais pas mais Eli oui !

- C'est vrai je le connais

- Oui, c'est l'inspecteur Wilson

- Il a retrouvé mon papa ?

- Non Eli

- Il travaille plus en Floride ?

- Si

- Et c'est ton ami maintenant

- On va dire que oui

- Olivia

- Oui Eli

- Avant c'était papa ton meilleur ami

- C'est vrai !

- Mais vous vous êtes disputés

- C'est vrai !

Heureusement, elle se gare devant le magasin et Eli cesse alors ses questions.

Ils font calmement les magasins et rentrent enfin à la maison.

- T'as l'air pressée Olivia ?

- Je suis en retard pour préparer le repas

- Si tu veux, je peux surveiller Ava dans son bain

- Tu ferais ca Eli ?

- Oui enfin…

- Enfin ?

- si elle veut bien

- Ce n'est pas gagné

- Attends je vais lui demander dit Eli en courant

Il revient

- Elle veut bien mais c'est toi qui dois la laver

- Je l'aurais parié

- Allez, c'est parti dit Olivia en souriant, c'est bien ma fille

Il est bientôt 19h ! Eli et Eva jouent dans le salon, Olivia termine sa douche quand Wilson sonne à la porte.

- Eli, tu peux aller ouvrir à cet idiot

- D'accord Olivia

L'enfant ouvre la porte

- C'est toi l'idiot Daniel ?demande Eli

- Apparemment répond-il en souriant

- C'est pas moi qui l'a dit

- Mais je sais très bien qui aurait pu le dire

- C'est pour Olivia les fleurs

- Gagné !

- T'as pas trouvé mon papa ?

- Mais on fait de notre mieux

- Tu me le diras quand tu l'auras trouvé

- Promis

- D'accord

- Salut dit une voix derrière Eli

- Salut Olivia et il l'embrasse sur la joue

- Maman dit une petite voix

- Daniel, je te présente Ava

- Ava vient dire bonjour à Daniel

- Non ! dit l'enfant en croisant les bras

- Ava !

- Il ne peut pas te faire de bisou d'abord, c'est que moi et Eli

Olivia s'approche de sa petite fille

- Ava, Daniel est un ami de maman d'accord, toi tu as des amis à l'école

L'enfant hoche la tête

- Maman a des amis au travail et Daniel est mon ami

- D'accord maman

- Tu vas donc être une petite fille très bien élevée et aller lui dire bonjour

- Je dois lui faire un bisou aussi ?

- Non si tu n'en as pas envie mais tu dois dire bonjour

- D'accord

- Très bien Ava

La petite s'approche

- Bonjour alors Daniel , l'ami de maman

- Bonjour Ava

Et la petite fille retourne dans le salon près d'Eli


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27

- Ca sent drôlement bon ! c'est toi qui as cuisiné

- C'est moi !

- Tu as beaucoup de talents cachés

- Des tas, que tu ne même pas soupçonné dit-elle en lui tendant un verre de vin

- Je ne demande qu'à les connaître….

Olivia lui sourit ne préférant pas aller plus loin dans la conversation.

Je vais chercher les enfants qu'ils viennent s'installer

- Je peux faire quelque chose

- Découpe le poulet si tu t'en sens capable

- Tout à fait Olivia

Elle lui sourit une nouvelle fois en quittant la cuisine

Elle revient tenant sa petite fille qu'elle installe sur la chaise

- Tu manges proprement

- Oui maman

- Super

- Il mange avec nous ton ami ?

- Oui

- Il n'a pas à manger chez lui

- Il habite très très loin ….

- Elle est où ta maison ?

- En Floride

- Je connais pas

- Moi je connais dit Eli

- Toi t'es grand c'est pour ca

- Mais non c'est là que j'habitais avec mon papa et ma maman dit tristement Eli

- Bon mangez maintenant d'accord

- D'accord Olivia

- D'accord maman

- Tu t'es bien débrouillée Olivia

- J'ai fait de mon mieux

- Ca se voit ….Eli à l'air serein

- Ca dépend des jours

- Ton poulet est délicieux, tu me donneras la recette

- Avec plaisir mais c'est bien la seule chose que je te donnerai Daniel

C'est l'instant précis que choisit Ava pour à nouveau prendre la parole

- Je n'ai plus faim maman

- D'accord, tu as bien mangé, tu bois ton verre d'eau et tu mets ton assiette dans l'évier

- D'accord maman

- J'ai fini aussi Olivia, je vais aider Ava

- Super mon grand

Les enfants partis, il la regarde

Olivia s'en rend compte

- Ces deux enfants se ressemblent beaucoup Olivia

- Je sais

- Ils ont un air de famille

- Ca je le sais

- Et comme tu n'es pas la mère d'Eli, je ne vois qu'une autre possibilité

- Tu t'aventures sur une voie dangereuse Daniel

- C'est toi là qui t'aventures sur un chemin dangereux

- Le chemin de ton cœur

- Exactement

- Ca fait longtemps que je l'ai compris

- Que fais-tu ici alors ?

- Je ne suis pas un homme qui renonce

- Je ne suis pas une femme qui donne son cœur comme ca

- A cause du père de ta petite fille

- On peut dire ca

- C'est Eliott

- C'est lui !

- Je le savais

- Je sais que tu le savais

- Tu l'aimes toujours

- Pas vraiment !

- Tu le détestes

- On peut dire ça !

- C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas insisté pour mener les recherches pour le retrouver

- Pas du tout, je te l'ai dit , j'ai ma petite fille et elle n'a que moi

- Et tes parents ?

- Ils sont morts

- Ha , pas de frères , de sœurs

- Non !

- Des cousins

- Personne, je vous l'ai dit absolument personne

- Et si Eliott revenait

- Je lui dirais d'aller se faire foutre

- Ha évidemment !

- Je vais te laisser un moment, Ava s'endort sur le canapé, je vais la border. Fais comme chez toi !

Olivia revient plus tard

- Tu as fait la vaisselle

- Oui

- Merci

- Pas de quoi , tu m'as dit de faire comme chez moi

- Et tu fais la vaisselle chez toi ?

- J'ai un lave-vaisselle

- Ha !

- J'ai juste voulu me rendre utile

- C'est gentil !


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre 28

- T'es vraiment un homme à marier dit-elle en souriant

- Les candidates ne se pressent pourtant pas

- Elles ne te connaissent pas assez , je suis certaine que si tu sortais un peu plus , tu trouverais rapidement quelqu'un

- Mais j'ai trouvé quelqu'un

- Ha bon ! tu me la présente quand ?

- Ca va être assez difficile

- Ha bon ! pourquoi

- C'est une femme très occupée

- Ha bon ! tu trouveras bien un moment

- Elle a un caractère spécial

- Toi aussi , vous devez bien aller ensemble

- Ca je n'en sais rien , il faudrait encore qu'elle accepte un rendez-vous

- Il faut lui demander

- Elle fait toujours semblant de ne pas comprendre

- Peut-être que tu t'y prends mal

- Ha non ! je suis irrésistible

- Ca c'est toi qui le dit

- Tu douterais de mon charme

- Moi non ! mais Ava , t'es pas dans ses bonnes grâces

- Ha et je suppose que pour arriver à faire craquer la mère , je dois plaire aux enfants

- Elle a des enfants ?

- Deux

- Ha ca complique évidemment

- Ca se complique toujours quand il y a des enfants et des peines de coeur non guéries

- C'est tout à fait vrai ! écoute Daniel , je sais que tu m'aimes bien mais

Il ne laisse pas le temps à Olivia de finir sa phrase, il l'embrasse …Olivia n'essaie même pas de l'en empêcher surprise par l'audace de Daniel.

Mais une toute petite voix perturbe cet instant tant rêvé par l'inspecteur Wilson.

- Mais tu peux pas embrasser ma maman dit-elle en essayant de pousser l'inspecteur Wilson

Olivia se détache de Daniel et prend la main d'Ava

- Ava

- Il peut pas t'embrasser maman

- Ava ! tu vas retourner dans le salon

L'enfant croise les bras , elle fixe Daniel

- Toi je t'aime pas , t'as pas le droit d'embrasser ma maman

Olivia prend sa petite fille dans ses bras et l'emmène dans sa chambre où elle se met à hurler et pleurer à tue-tête….eli accourt aussitôt dans la chambre

- Ava , tu te calme

- Je l'aime pas maman

- Ava , maman est près de toi , tu te calmes

- Mais pourquoi il t'a embrasse

- Je sais mon ange

- Tu l'aimes bien

- Un peu

- T'es amoureuse mais moi je l'aime pas crie-t-elle

- Ava , tu te calmes

L'enfant se glisse dans les bras d'Olivia qui la câline pour se calmer

- Maman

- Oui trésor

- Tu l'embrassais mon papa

- Oui trésor

- Tu l'aimais bien

- Oui

- Et mon papa il t'aimait

- Je crois que oui

- Alors pourquoi il est parti

- C'est compliqué , tu es calmée maintenant

- Oui

- Bon , tu vas aller t'excuser près de Daniel

- D'accord

Elle prend l'enfant par la main

- Allez Ava

- J'ai pas envie

- Ava

- Je l'aime pas , il peut pas t'embrasser

- Tu t'excuses tout de suite dit Olivia sur un ton autoritaire

- Pardon Daniel

L'adulte ne répond pas

- Vous allez vous couvher maintenant tous les deux

- Bonne nuit Olivia , bonne nuit Daniel

- Bonne nuit Eli

- Bonne nuit ma maman à moi

- Bonne nuit mon ange

Les enfants partis, Olivia regarde Daniel

- Je suis navrée

- Elle a de la chance que ce n'est pas moi qui l'élève

- Pardon ! dit-Olivia surprise par la réaction de Daniel

- Si c'était ma fille , elle aurait reçu une bonne correction

- Pardon ?

- Cette gamine est insupportable Olivia

- Elle a 3 ans Daniel

- Je m'en moque qu'elle en ait 3 ou bien 18, ta gamine est insupportable

- Très bien , tu peux t'en aller Daniel

- C'est bien ce que je comptais faire

Il part en claquant la porte, Olivia se retourne et voit Ava

Elle la prend par la main et la ramène dans sa chambre

- Ava, il est temps de dormir

- D'accord maman, je peux avoir un câlin.

Elle prend son enfant dans ses bras. Ava suce son pouce

- Je t'aime ma maman

- Moi aussi mon trésor

Ava s'endort rapidement. Olivia la garde précieusement dans ses bras

Elle se rend compte que ca n'ira pas plus loin avec Daniel, Olivia sait qu'elle supporterait pas toute acte de violence sur son enfant , Ava ne vivrait jamais ce qu'elle avait vécu avec sa propre mère.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapitre 29

Le lendemain à la table du petit déjeuner, les enfants mangent calmement leurs céréales devant les dessins animés. Olivia les entend rire aux éclats et s'en amuse.

On sonne à la porte, elle espère que ce n'est pas Daniel

Elle regarde par le judas de sa porte, et merde pense-t-elle ne réalisant que c'était bien lui

- Daniel, dit-elle en soupirant

- Je voulais m'excuser pour ma réaction disproportionnée

- Écoute, j'accepte tes excuses mais toi et moi ça n'ira jamais plus loin

- Mais je me suis excusé Olivia

- Tu aurais vraiment donné une correction Daniel

- Sur le moment probablement !

- Alors on n'a rien à faire ensemble

- Une correction n'a jamais tué personne

- Non tu as raison, mais il y a des corrections qui marquent à vie et tant que je serai vivante, personne ne posera jamais ses mains sur ma fille Daniel.

- Tu es sérieuse ?

- Tout à fait Daniel

- On reste amis

- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire

- Ok

- Très bien

- Je suppose qu'on se reverra

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Il nous a dit qu'Eliott s'était échappé, c'est le seul

- Eliott est en vie, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt

- De un, Eli était présent et je ne voulais pas lui donner de faux espoirs

- De faux espoirs

- L'endroit est truffé de marécages aussi dangereux les uns que les autres

- Et ensuite ?

- Ensuite ?

- Tu as dit de un, je suppose qu'il y avait une autre raison

- Tu ne m'aurais probablement jamais embrassé dit-il en tournant les talons ne laissant pas à Olivia le loisir de lui répondre.

Elle reste ne voulant pas s'avouer que Daniel avait totalement raison.

Elle retourne près des enfants qui ont presque terminé

- On va aux sports ?

- Oui mon cœur

- Eli vient aussi

- Je viens réponds l'enfant

- Tu vas rester près de moi

- Mais oui Ava

- Alors je veux bien y aller

On sonne une nouvelle fois à la porte.

Elle pense que c'est une nouvelle fois Daniel, et elle ouvre violemment la porte.

- Je…

- Quel accueil dit Alex !

- Ha je ne pensais pas que c'était toi ?

- Tu me laisses entrer

- Je t'en prie dit-elle en souriant

Ava passe la tête et aperçoit Alex

- Alesc , Alex crie-t-elle avant de se jeter dans ses bras

- Voici ma princesse préférée dit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras

Elle regarde Olivia

- Je suis en congé

- En congé ?

- Oui, j'en avais bien besoin après ce procès

- Je comprends

- Alors je me suis dit que je passerai voir mon petit démon

- C'est moi dit Ava en souriant

- Exactement

- Mais je vais au sport

- Au sport

- Oui avec Eli

- Ha zut et moi qui comptais t'emmener préparer des crêpes

- Z'aime bien les crêpes

- Je sais

- Maman je peux rester avec Alex

- C'est d'accord

- Eli , tu veux venir

- Je peux

- Évidemment que oui !

- Cool dit le petit garçon en souriant

Elle regarde ensuite Olivia

- Tu viens souper à la maison

- Ok

- Bon je dois y aller Alex

- Ok allez les enfants , on y va !


	30. Chapter 30

Chapitre 30

- Vous êtes certain John !

- Absolument certain, je n'ai jamais vu cet homme

- Il parait pourtant qu'il s'est enfui de ce côté

- Ah bon ! vous savez qu'il y a pas mal de marécages de ce côté

- Je le sais

- Si votre gars, il ne connaissait pas la région, il a probablement été englouti

- Je n'en sais rien

- Mais il a fait quoi votre gars Sheriff

- Rien

- Alors pourquoi le chercher vous ?

- Ça c'est mon problème

- Vous voulez aussi lui coller un meurtre sur le dos

- Ça ne te regarde pas John

- Alors ne venez rien me demander surtout vous

- Vous ne lâcherez jamais

- Je te rappelle que je fais 15 ans de prison pour rien grâce à toi !

- Combien de fois je devrais te demander pardon

- Tu sais que ça sert à rien, t'as volé 15 ans de ma vie , personne ne pourra me rendre ca

- Bon si tu le vois, tu m'en informes

- Ça dépend

- Ça dépend quoi ?

- Ben je ne connais même pas son nom

- Eliott

- Eliott ? Eliott comment ?

- Stabler

- C'est pas un nom de par ici

- Il ne l'est pas

- Il vient d'où votre homme

- De New-York

- C'est loin

- Trop loin dit-il en s'éloignant

Il attend que l'homme soit parti avant d'entrer, il rejoint Eliott les écouteurs sur les oreilles, il se rend compte que ce dernier n'a rien entendu de la conversation qu'il vient d'avoir avec le shérif du coin.

Il met sa main sur son épaule et Eliott se retourne , il enlève ses écouteurs

- Vous vous appelez Eliott

- Eliott ?

- Oui Eliott Stabler

- Jamais entendu

- Moi non plus !

- On moins on sait comment je m'appelle

- On va pouvoir avancer Eliott

- Internet

- Tu es prêt

- Je pense que oui mais…

- Mais….

- Si j'ai fait un truc dégueulasse

- Je le saurais

- Comment ?

- Le naturel revient toujours en galop….j'ai juste une certitude à ton égard

- Laquelle ?

- Olivia, elle doit avoir un rôle important dans ta vie

- Je répète encore son nom ?

- Toutes les nuits Eliott

- C'est étrange

- Quoi

- Ça me plait bien Eliott

- On y va

- On y va répète Eliott

- Et John tappe son nom sur l'ordinateur

Eliott reste sans bouger tout comme John ne s'attendant pas à cela. Eliott est donc le survivant d'un tueur en série ….toute sa famille est morte c'est ce qu'ils ont annoncé dans les infos….sa femme….ses filles et son fils….

A l'époque , la police voulant protéger Eli de l'éventuel tueur , l'avait aussi fait passer pour mort mais cela Eliott l'ignorait…

- Je dois aller voir le shérif

- Je pense que oui

- Par contre aucune trace d'Olivia

- Aucune trace

- Qui est-elle

- A toi de me le dire

- J'en sais rien


	31. Chapter 31

Chapitre 31

- Ava, tu sais que maman n'a pas une grande voiture

- Je sais maman

- Alors tu veux absolument prendre toutes tes poupées

- Mais maman, je dois m'occuper de mes bébés

Olivia s'accroupit

- Je vais demander à madame Markelson de venir voir si tes poupées vont bien !

- La vieille voisine

- Oui notre voisine

- D'accord mais je peux prendre mes crayons

- D'accord

- Et mon livre de coloriage

- C'est d'accord

- Et les légos demande Eli qui passe la tête

- D'accord mais rien de plus

- Ok Olivia

- Bon je vais descendre les valises, vous m'attendez sagement ….

- Oui maman

- Oui Olivia

Elle pose les valises dans le coffre, elle a hâte de partir vers la plage et de passer du temps avec les enfants. Avec Ava, son temps était déjà compté et depuis l'arrivée d'Eli, elle avait l'impression de passer ses journées à courir après le temps afin d'assumer toutes les charges présentes avec deux enfants sous sa responsabilité. Mais elle devait assumer, elle n'avait pas le choix.

- Pas de disputes pendant le trajet, ok

- Ok maman

- Ok Olivia

- Vous avez vos livres, la tablette et un sac de pique-nique

- D'accord disent les enfants en même temps

- Maman si je dois faire pipi

- On s'arrêtera trésor

- D'accord maman

Olivia démarre et roulent prudemment

- Je ne vais pas aller voir la police John

- Mais pourquoi

- Parce que je ne me souviens de rien

- Mais ils t'aideront

- Où ils m'enfermeront dans un asile ou dans un hôpital

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi

- Je sais ce que je dis

- Eliott !

- Attends, même toi, tu te méfies de la police

- Celle d'ici, oui, ils ne sont peut-être pas tous comme ça et puis regarde, toi, je t'apprécier et pourtant d'après ce qu'on a lu , tu étais flic avec cette Olivia

- Je vais aller la retrouver, si elle si importante pour moi c'est qu'elle doit me faire confiance

- Eliott, tu dois te faire soigner, tu ne sais seulement ce que tu as lu dans ces articles, vois au moins un médecin

- Un médecin mais t'es malade, n'importe quel médecin que je verrai consultera le fichier des personnes disparues et fera le lien avec moi. Je veux juste retrouver Olivia pour savoir qui je suis.

- Si t'étais tellement important pour elle, c'est un flic , elle t'aurait retrouvé.

Eliott se lève

- Je dois trouver la vérité quelque part !

- Oui mais ton Olivia, tu as du lui faire quelque chose

- Ah oui !

- Oui sinon tu ne passerais pas ton temps à lui demander pardon dans tes

rêves.

- Moi , je demande pardon dans mes rêves

- Evidemment que oui !

- Je sais ce que je vais faire

- Ah bon ! et quoi donc maintenant

- Je vais retourner chez moi

- Chez toi ?

- Oui ici en Floride

- Mais on n'a pas ton adresse

- Si je suis flic , j'ai mon instinct je trouverai

- Je viendrai avec toi

- Avec moi !

- Au cas où tu feras une connerie

- Moi ?

- Evidemment ! je te signale que tu ne connais rien à la Floride

- Je ne connais rien ici non plus et j'ai survécu

- Parce que j'ai pris soin de toi monsieur je sais tout


	32. Chapter 32

Chapitre 32

- Éteins cette lampe de poche John

- Mais on n'y voit rien, comment veux-tu qu'on ouvre cette porte

- Laisse-moi réfléchir bon sang ! John

- Toi réfléchir ?

- Si c'est ma maison, je dois savoir comment on rentre

- T'as la clé, gros malin !

- Tais-toi tu vas réveiller les voisins.

Eliott se concentre, il longe ses mains contre le mur, enlève une brique et prend une clé

- Comment le savais-tu ?

- Je n'en sais rien, c'est venu comme ça !

- Comme ça ?

- Oui comme ca

- Alors on entre ?

- On entre

Ils pénètrent dans la maison

- Ça sent une drôle d'odeur s'étonne Eliott

- C'est l'odeur du sang, ils ont dû nettoyer mais pas aérer….

- Passe-moi ta lampe de poche

- Tiens !

Eliott prend sa torche et distingue quelques photos sur une commode

- Kathy ….prononce-t-il...Kathy

- Tu te souviens

- Oui dit-il les larmes aux yeux….

- Eliott, tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Je pense

- Tu me racontes

- Tu veux savoir

- Le coupable est derrière les verrous

- Dans le couloir dans la mort

- Alors tu ne risques rien

- Je revois ma fille dans le salon ….et ce sang qui s'écoule le long de l'entrée

- Maman, maman, je vois la mer

- Moi aussi s'écrie Eli

- Pitié, mes oreilles, arrêtez de crier

- D'accord répondent les deux enfants en éclatant de rire ce qui fait finalement sourire Olivia qui se gare au plus grand soulagement de tous.

- C'est ici maman

- Oui trésor

- C'est dans les chalets là-bas montre Eli

- Oui mon grand

- C'est génial Olivia

- Ça te plait ajoute-t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux

- Oui Olivia beaucoup. J'adore la mer

- Comme ton papa répond Olivia avec nostalgie

- Il nous emmenait tout le temps en Floride

- Ici aussi

- Tu venais ici avec mon papa

- Oui Eli

- Alors s'il revient et qu'il nous cherche, il viendra ici

- Probablement

Olivia va d'abord se procurer les clés et ouvrir le chalet avant de revenir chercher les bagages.

- Je dors avec Eli, maman ?

- Dans la même chambre mais pas le même lit

- Pourquoi maman

- Ava, tu ne voulais pas qu'on laisse Eli ?

- Non maman mais…

- Mais ?

- On peut mettre mon mit à côté d'Eli

- D'accord mais si seulement Eli veut bien !

- Je veux bien dit-il en souriant

- D'accord mais il faut m'aider à pousser le lit

- D'accord disent les deux enfants en chœur

C'est le temps de récupérer les valises , les enfants aident Olivia du mieux qu'ils peuvent , ce qui crée chez elle un sourire apaisant.

- Maman , tu vas ranger les valises

- Oui

- Je peux aller sur la plage avec Eli

Olivia se retourne

- D'accord , mais je dois vous voir du chalet

- D'accord maman

- Et pas dans l'eau tant que maman n'est pas là

D'accord dit Eli en emmenant la petite fille


	33. Chapter 33

Chapitre 33

- Il t'a donc assommé ?

- Il a dû m'entendre arriver, je ne vois pas d'autre possibilité

- Ou te voir ?

- Probablement

- Tu as dû faire du bruit en ouvrant la porte

- C'est vrai , elle grinçait depuis un moment

- T'étais pourtant un flic, je veux dire, tu devais avoir, enfin tu dois avoir ca dans la peau

- J'étais malgré tout terrifié, je n'ai vu que Maureen dans le sofa , je n'ai pas eu le temps de sauver les autres

- J'en suis navré Eliott….Ecoute, on doit sortir d'ici et …

- Je n'irai pas à la police

- Mais Eliott !

- Je dois d'abord faire quelque chose

- Ah oui ! et quoi ?

- Retrouver Olivia

- Olivia, ah oui ! Olivia, tu t'en souviens ?

- Oui …

- C'est un oui pas très sympa

- Je lui ai causé beaucoup de torts

- Au point qu'elle refuserait de te revoir

- Je pense bien

- Ah, les histoires de femmes

- C'était beaucoup plus que ca

- Tu veux développer ?

- J'aimais Kathy et j'adorais mes enfants mais le jour où j'ai croisé Olivia, j'ai su que je m'étais trompé parce qu'elle était la femme de ma vie

- Mais il y a avait tes enfants c'est ça !

- Exact ! mais j'ai quand même cessé d'aimer ma femme, Kathy l'a compris, elle m'a jeté dehors, je me suis réfugié chez Olivia…

- Et vous avez franchi cette ligne que vous aviez gardée ?

- Exactement !

- Et que s'est-il passé ?

- Kathy a voulu me donner une seconde chance, elle emmenait les enfants en Floride et je l'ai suivie pour ne pas perdre mes enfants

- Abandonnant Olivia

- Oui, la plus grande erreur de ma vie. Je n'ai jamais été heureux dans cette maison. Nous avons perdu deux enfants un combat et l'autre une overdose et je suis resté pour Eli, mon petit dernier, il avait besoin de moi…seulement 8 ans

- Et Olivia ?

- Elle m'a dans un premier temps laissé partir….

- Elle ne t'a plus contacté ?

- Un seul message, elle voulait me parler

- Et ?

- J'ai refusé, je lui ai demandé de ne plus me contacté que je ne l'avais jamais aimée.

- Et ….

- Je n'ai jamais eu de nouvelles

- Mais tu ne l'as jamais oublié

- Kathy était la mère de mes enfants, Olivia est l'amour de ma vie

- Alors partons de cette maison et partons à New York

- Je dois aller au cimetière

- Au cimetière

- Leur dire au revoir, je ne reviendrai jamais ici

- C'est ta maison Eliott

- Ça l'était, je ne reviendrai jamais ici

- Je comprends

Ils s'en vont tous les deux avant que l'aube ne se lève. Eliott, d'une tristesse infinie, difficilement descriptible se laisse emmener par John au cœur de la ville prendre un petit-déjeuner avant ce moment difficile qui l'attend.

- Eliott, tu dois avaler quelque chose

- Je n'ai vraiment pas d'appétit

- Mange où je te laisse en plan

- T'oserais pas !

- Evidemment que si , personne ne me résiste

- N'importe quoi

- Écoute, je sais que tu es triste mais mange si tu veux revoir ton Olivia

- Pfffffffffff

- Et je t'ai pas soigné pour maintenant te laisser dépérir

- Je ne vais pas mourir si je saute le petit-déjeuner

- C'est le repas le plus important de la journée, alors mange

- C'est bon, je vais manger

- C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre


	34. Chapter 34

Chapitre 34

Eliott avale finalement son déjeuner sous l'œil attentif de John veillant à ce qu'Eliott se nourrisse correctement après les épreuves traversées.

Ils traversèrent les rues et Eliott croisant le fossoyeur lui indique le lieu des pierres tombales sans se douter de la véritable identité d'Eliott

Ils s'avancent et ils voient tous ces noms…ses larmes coulent, John le laisse et va l'attendre au bar non loin de là estimant qu'Eliott a besoin d'être seul

Un bon moment plus tard, Eliott est interpellé par cet homme qu'il ne connait pas du tout.

- Mr Stabler

Eliott regarde cet homme, il ne le connait pas, il le sait….cet homme ne fait pas partie de ses souvenirs

- On se connaît ? demande de suite Eliott

- Pas encore !

- Où étiez-vous caché ?

- Je n'étais pas caché

- Ca fait pourtant des mois que je vous cherche

- Ca fait des mois que je cherche à savoir qui je suis

- Vous voulez dire que…

- J'avais perdu la mémoire

- Mais où étiez-vous ?

- Ce n'est pas le plus important

- En effet !

- Vous êtes de la police n'est-ce pas ?

- Exact, vous avez toujours le flair

- Ca ne nous quitte jamais

- Je suis bien d'accord….vous savez que

- Vous allez devoir m'interroger

- Je sais !

- Vous me suivez

- Je dois juste prévenir un ami

- Je vous attends

- Vous n'avez pas peur que je m'enfuie

- Non, je pense que je dois vous faire confiance

- D'accord

Eliott revient comme il l'avait confirmé après avoir promis à John de le rejoindre plus tard

Aucun mot ne fut échangé dans la voiture, les deux hommes ne se connaissaient pas et Eliott n'avait pas envie de faire preuve de courtoisie tant qu'il ne saurait pas ce que lui voulait cet inspecteur de police

Une fois dans la salle d'interrogatoire, l'inspecteur Wilson réussit à mettre Eliott en confiance, celui-ci lui raconta toute son histoire

Daniel Wilson revint quelques instants plus tard avec une grande enveloppe.

- J'ai des affaires à vous remettre

- À moi

- Oui ! il vous faut de nouveaux papiers dans cette enveloppe, à moins que vous vouliez rester SDF toute votre vie

- Non merci, ce n'est pas ce que je comptais faire

- Et que comptez-vous faire ?

- Retourner à New-York

- New-York ? que voulez-vous faire à New-York ?

- J'ai toujours vécu à New-York, ma vie est là-bas et mes amis aussi.

- Vous êtes certain ?

- C'était une immense erreur de venir habiter ici mais je n'avais pas le choix et cette ville n'est le symbole que de la mort de ma femme et de mes enfants, je vais tourner la page, ça va être difficile mais je dois tourner la page…..ce pays, je n'en veux plus, je vais rentrer chez moi

- Et une fois à New-York ?

- Je vais trouver un appartement

- Un appartement

- Une maison serait trop grande pour moi tout seul

- Vous comptez reprendre le travail

- Je ferais quoi de mes journées sinon ?

- Profitez, vous savez que vous allez toucher une assurance-vie

- Je suis certain de ne pas trop vouloir y toucher

- Je comprends mais vous avez gardé des connexions à New-York parce qu'ils vous croient tous morts.

- vous êtes allé à New-York ?

- j'ai dû enquêter

- ha !

- j'ai croisé vos anciens équipiers, votre capitaine

- Olivia finit par ajouter Eliott

- Olivia aussi

- Comment va-t-elle

- Vous savez qu'elle vous déteste

- Je lui ai fait du mal

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire

- Je vous ai dit, j'ai fait des mauvais choix

- On en fait tous !

- J'ai brisé son cœur

- Ça je le sais aussi

- Elle vous l'a dit

- Non, elle n'a pas eu besoin

- Alors pourquoi dites-vous ca ?

- J'ai essayé de la draguer mais sans aucun résultat

- Ha !

- Tout ça à cause de vous !

- Je ne dois pas chercher à la revoir vous croyez ?

- Je crois qu'il le faudra

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que vous allez avoir besoin d'elle

- Mais elle ne voudra pas me voir

- Elle devra le faire

- Pourquoi

- Elle élève votre fils


	35. Chapter 35

Chapitre 35

- Elle fait quoi ? blêmit Eliott ne sachant plus quoi penser

- Elle s'occupe d'Eli, votre petit garçon

- Mais j'ai vu ….dit-il en tremblant

- Sa sépulture, je sais….nous devions le protéger et le faire passer pour mort au cas où le meurtrier aurait voulu finir son travail….nous n'étions pas encore très avancé dans l'enquête quand nous avons trouvé votre famille

- Mon petit garçon murmure Eliott….mon petit garçon est vivant répète Eliott complètement troublé par cette dernière révélation

- Nous l'avons trouvé errant dans la rue, je n'ai pas voulu vous le dire de suite pour ne pas vous choquer

- Je comprends, je vais revoir mon petit garçon ajoute une nouvelle fois Eliott les larmes aux yeux…..pourquoi Olivia

- Quand nous l'avons retrouvé, nous l'avons ramené ici et l'avons fait ausculter par un médecin mais il est resté muet …il était …

- Traumatisé…

- En effet, et la seule chose qu'il a fait, c'est prendre un Stif et écrire le nom d'Olivia Benson sur le tableau blanc, nous avons fait des recherches et nous l'avons contactée

- Elle est venue

- Le plus rapidement possible, elle est venue le jour même

- Pourtant…

- Pourtant vous étiez en conflit

- Oui depuis un long moment

- Votre petit garçon lui a tout raconté

- Liv a toujours été douée avec les enfants

- Il n'y avait pas que ça, il y avait lors de leur rencontre, ce petit truc qu'on ne peut pas expliquer, ce lien inexplicable et indissociable entre eux

- Depuis la naissance d'Eli

- J'en ai connu les circonstances par Olivia

- Elle vous a raconté

- Oui

- Et nos familles respectives, vous les avez contactées ?

- Ils n'ont pas voulu se charger d'Eli

- Les enfoirés

- C'est souvent le cas

- C'est vous qui avez proposé à Olivia

- Je lui ai simplement dit qu'Eli n'avait plus qu'elle et elle n'a pas hésité un seul instant …..

- Olivia murmure-t-il le ton empli de remords

- Elle m'a aussi parlé de cette promesse fait il y a quelques années si j'ai bien compris

- Celle de s'occuper de mes enfants si un drame arrivait

- Exactement et croyez-moi, elle n'a pas hésité un seul instant quand elle a su que les services sociaux allait prendre le relais

- C'est bien mon Olivia

- Votre Olivia dit Daniel en souriant

- Je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer

- Vous savez qu'elle est vraiment en colère

- J'ai été monstrueux, elle vous a raconté

- Non mais j'ai deviné

- Vous l'avez vue

- Je suis même allé jusqu'à New York

- C'est une coriace Olivia

- Je vous le confirme et avec Eli

- Elle se débrouillait vraiment bien, je pense qu'ils s'aiment beaucoup

- C'est vrai…je sais qu'Eli écrivait encore à Olivia

- Et votre femme l'acceptait

- Oui Eli était un enfant, elle ne voulait pas lui faire de peine…et Eli ?

- Il a repris une vie presque normale, il va à l'école, il fait du sport, il semble être un gentil garçon et il ne pose pas de soucis à Olivia. et chaque fois que je le vois, il me demande si j'ai retrouvé son papa et il s'en va les yeux remplis de chagrin se faire consoler par Olivia.

- C'est toujours difficile d'annoncer ça à un enfant

- Je le sais

- C'est vrai , vous avez connu cela

- Et j'aurais aimé protégé Eli

- Vous ne pouviez pas vous douter que votre famille serait victime d'un tueur en série, vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher

- C'est ce que j'aimerais me dire mais je ne peux pas , j'étais un bon flic , j'aurais dû deviner le danger

- Et voici donc votre carte bancaire , vous introduisez ce code et ca se débloquera automatiquement

- Ok

- Votre nouveaux papiers

- Merci

- et vous êtes donc prêts à rentrer à New York , je dois retrouver mon garçon

- je vais devoir appeler Olivia et Daniel se demandait s'il devait lui parler d'Ava , il hésitait vraiment


	36. Chapter 36

Chapitre 36

- je peux aller dans l'eau maintenant maman

- oui tu es prête, tu me donnes la main

- je sais, je dois être purente

- prudente Ava, prudente

- prud…ente …je l'ai bien dit maintenant

- tout à fait

- d'accord ! Eli il ne donne pas la main

- Eli nage comme un poisson dans l'eau

- Ça veut dire qu'il nage bien

- Oui mon ange

- Mais c'est parce qu'il est grand

- Oui Ava

- Et moi je saurai bientôt nager

- Oui, tu ne mets déjà plus tes bouées et c'est super pour une petite fille de ton âge

- Je deviens une grande fille maman

- Oui mon ange

- Eli, tu ne vas pas trop loin

- Promis Olivia

- Maman, on va bientôt partir ?

- Après-demain

- Ça veut dire quoi ?

- Ça veut dire qu'on fait encore trois dodos ici

- Et après on va à New-York

- Et tu vas travailler ?

- Pas tout de suite

- Tu vas rester avec moi ?

- Oui trésor

- Et Eli ?

- Aussi

- On pourra aller au zoo maman

- Promis

- Et jouer au parc ?

- Aussi

- Mais y aura pas la mer

- Non

- Mais y aura toi ma maman que j'aime

- Et après tu te rappelles

- Oui je vais à la montage avec Alex

- Tout à fait

- C'est chouette

- C'est vrai

- Je serai sage maman

- Je sais mon ange

Après une heure de baignade, Ava commence à prendre froid. Olivia décide donc de regagner le chalet

- Maman

- Oui Ava

- Suis fatiguée

- Tu me portes ?

- Oui mon ange

Olivia prend sa petite fille afin de remonter la plage. Ava pose sa tête contre l'épaule d'Olivia et s'endort immédiatement le pouce en bouche et les cheveux défaits. Olivia ressent à nouveau cette douleur dans le bas du ventre….elle sait qu'elle doit aller voir un médecin….elle sait que quelque chose ne va pas depuis ses dernières règles…..elle l'a de toute façon promis à Alex qui était venue pour conduire les enfants à l'école et s'en occuper le soir.

Elle le fera en rentrant à New-York …..

Eli rentre et regarde Olivia

- J'ai tout rangé

- Merci champion

- Elle est fatiguée Ava ?

- Oui mon grand

- Elle est encore petite ?

- C'est vrai

- C'est pour ça qu'elle fait encore des siestes parfois

- Oui, toi aussi quand tu étais petit

- Je ne me souviens pas

- Je sais

- Je peux aller dessiner

- Vas-y , je vais prendre un bain d'accord

- Mais tu sors de l'eau dit-il en souriant

- Les grandes personnes sont compliquées

- Je sais dit-il

C'est fou ce que tu ressembles ton père se dit Olivia avec Nostalgie

Eli se retourne et sourit à Olivia avant qu'elle ne monte à la salle de bain de l'étage.

Elle pose à peine son téléphone qu'il se met à vibrer, elle reconnait le numéro de Wilson. On peut dire qu'elle ne le porte pas dans son cœur mais elle décroche tout de même …..Peut-être a-t-il des nouvelles pour Eli….


	37. Chapter 37

Chapitre 37

- Benson

- Wilson

- Ce n'est plus Daniel

- D'accord c'est Daniel

- C'est Olivia

- J'ai de bonnes nouvelles

- Ha ! ca concerne le père d'Eli demande-t-elle directement sans aucun détour afin d'être rapidement fixée

- Il est juste à côté de moi

- Il est revenu

- Oui Olivia

Oliva s'accroche à l'évier et trésaille …..Son cœur bat mais elle se refuse à ce sentiment encore présent qu'elle doit écarter….après un instant de silence ….elle reprend enfin son self-control

- Eli va être ravi

- C'est certain, tu veux lui parler

- Lui parler répète-t-elle surprise

- Oui à Eliott

- Écoute Daniel, tu n'as pas mis le haut-parleur ?

- Non, bien sûr que non

- J'espère pour toi

- Je ne mentirais pas

- Très bien, alors écoute-moi. Je ne veux ni parler à Eliott, ni le voir….j'ai la garde d'Eli et je lui rendrais sans aucun problème et je n'y opposerai aucune objection parce que c'est son fils, qu'Eli aime son père et que je n'ai aucun doute de l'amour d'Eliott envers ses enfants mais vous passerez par un service pour venir chercher Eli chez moi et l'amener à Eliott

- J'organiserai ça !

- Très bien, nous rentrons de vacances après-demain

- Nous attendrons, les démarches prendront de toute façon du temps

- Et je suis prête à garder Eli, le temps qu'Eliott organise sa vie

- Il va revenir à New-York

- Il fait ce qu'il veut, ce n'est plus mon problème depuis bien longtemps

- Je lui transmettrai

- Et autre chose

- Je t'écoute

- Hors de question d'évoquer ma petite fille, je ne veux pas qu'il en connaisse son existence, je l'expliquerai à Eli….mes amis ne lui parleront pas tous comme les contacts que l'on a en commun

- Très bien Olivia, tu peux compter sur moi

- Merci

- Je t'en prie

- Je te rappelle dimanche soir

- Très bien !

Elle garde son téléphone contre sa poitrine, elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas le revoir, elle se glisse dans le bain et réfléchit ne voyant pas le temps passer, ce sont de petits coups sur la porte qui la tire de ses pensées

- Maman, j'ai faim

- J'arrive mon ange

- D'accord

- Demande à Eli d'ouvrir un paquet de biscuit

- D'accord maman

Olivia se regarde dans le miroir et s'aperçoit qu'en plus des douleurs dans le bas du ventre celui est également gonflé. Elle doit absolument appeler ce médecin , Alex lui a déjà demandé plusieurs fois de le faire avant les vacances et elle ne l'a toujours pas fait mais cette fois , elle sait qu'il est grand temps avant qu'une catastrophe arrive.

Elle descend les escaliers et elle les observe mangeant leurs biscuits et buvant leur lait. Ce soir quand Ava sera couchée, elle parlera à Eli. Elle sait que la séparation sera difficile pour Ava qui s'est beaucoup accrochée à Eli qu'elle considère comme son grand frère. Eli est aussi très attaché à Ava comme si toutes les barrières que les adultes avaient construites n'avaient eu aucune influence sur ces deux enfants dont les cœurs avaient très vite compris que leur sang et les origine les liaient et cela personne ne pourrait jamais leur enlever.

Les enfants la voient arriver et sourient

- Eli m'a donné du lait

- Merci Eli

- De rien Olivia

- Ca va maman ?

- Ca mon ange , maman a profité de son bain

- A cause de ton ventre

- Ca va mon ange

- On peut faire du vélo maman

- Ca vous ferait plaisir

- Moi oui dit la petite fille

- Moi aussi s'écrie le petit garçon , j'adore ca


	38. Chapter 38

Chapitre 38

- Eli, viens dit-elle doucement

- D'accord

- Je dois te parler, on va aller sur la plage

- On laisse Ava toute seule

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne restera pas trop longtemps

- D'accord Olivia dit-il en prenant sa main

Ils s'avancent tous les deux, Eli n'a toujours pas lâché la main d'Olivia et il croit comprendre alors qu'Olivia réfléchit à ce qu'elle va lui dire.

- Tu vas me parler de mon papa

- Oui Eli

- L'inspecteur l'a retrouvé

Olivia s'arrête et s'accroupit afin d'être à la hauteur de l'enfant

- Oui mon grand dit-elle avec un sourire qui sans s'en rendre compte éclairait son visage

- Je vais revoir mon papa

- Oui Eli

Et l'enfant se jette en pleurant dans les bras d'Olivia

- Je vais revoir mon papa répétait Eli pendant qu'Olivia le serrait tout contre lui.

- Oui mon grand

- Quand

- Il faut juste attendre un peu, ton papa doit mettre tous ses papiers en ordre , tu comprends

- Mais il va venir me chercher

- Oui Eli

- Tu viendras avec moi

- C'est de ca dont je veux te parler

- Tu veux qu'on s'assoit Olivia

- D'accord champion

Ils prennent place tous les deux sur la plage

Et c'est une nouvelle fois le petit garçon qui prend la parole

- T'es fâchée contre mon papa

- Oui Eli

- Parce qu'on est parti en Floride

- C'est plus compliqué

- C'est des histoires de grand

- Parce que papa était ton amoureux

- Eli !

- Je sais parce qu'il regardait ta photo en pleurant, alors c'est ca

- Eli c'est très compliqué d'accord

- D'accord

- Et j'aimerais que tu me fasses une promesse vraiment difficile pour un petit garçon de ton âge

- Je suis un grand garçon Olivia

- C'est vrai champion !

- Alors c'est quoi la promesse

- Quand tu verras ton papa, j'aimerais que tu ne lui parles pas d'Ava

- Pourquoi Olivia

- Écoute, je ne peux pas te le dire maintenant mais je te promets de te le raconter un jour, ça c'est ma promesse

- D'accord Olivia, je ne parlerai pas d'Ava.

- Merci Eli

- Je pourrai encore te voir

- Bien sûr dit-elle en souriant si papa est d'accord

- Et je pourrai aussi venir dormir et jouer avec Ava

- Si ton papa est d'accord

- Je suis que oui

- On verra Eli, d'accord

- D'accord Olivia

- Super !

- Papa , il sait que je suis chez toi

- Oui

- Il a dit quoi Olivia ?

- Je n'en sais rien

- T'as pas parlé à papa

- Non Eli

- Tu ne vas pas lui parler

- Non Eli

- T'es vraiment fâchée

- Oui mon grand

- C'est dommage parce que moi j'ai plus de maman et Ava elle n'a pas de papa

- Eli, je sais que tu n'as plus de maman et que ce sera encore difficile mais je serai là d'accord

- D'accord Olivia

- T'es un grand garçon

- Mais je veux que tu viennes avec moi pour voir papa parce que j'aurai peur

- Tu es certain Eli

- Je serai mieux si t'es là

- D'accord je le ferai pour toi

- Merci Olivia


	39. Chapter 39

Chapitre 39

Le dimanche arrive rapidement, ils s'en vont avec des étoiles plein les yeux. Alex est aussi venue avec Casey pour l'anniversaire d'Ava qui a dignement fêté son quatrième anniversaire.

Ava, encore fatiguée par la fête de la veille et n'ayant pas l'habitude de veiller tard, s'endort rapidement dans son siège à l'arrière. Il arrive à New-York en début d'après-midi. Olivia sait que la journée de demain sera chargée.

C'est demain qu'Ava passera ses premières vacances avec Alex et Casey et c'est aussi demain qu'Eli va retrouver son père et qu'Olivia va revoir Eliott qu'elle n'à bientôt plus aperçu depuis plus de 4 ans.

Elle 'accroupit face à sa petite fille

- Tu promets d'être sage

- Oui maman

- Tu écoutes bien Alex et Casey

- Oui maman

- Et on s'appelle tous les jours

- D'accord ma maman à moi

Elle serre sa petite fille qu'elle installe sur son siège

- Faites attention , c'est à quoi je tiens le plus au monde

- Promis ma Liv dit Alex en la serrant dans ses bras

- Et profites-en pour prendre du temps pour toi ajoute Casey en souriant

Olivia prend Eli par la main

- Tu es prêt mon grand

- Oui

- Très bien

- Papa il sait toujours pas que tu viens

- Non Eli

- Il va être content

- On verra Eli d'accord

Eliott est assis sur ce banc de Central Park où normalement une dame des services sociaux doit lui amener Eli afin de passer quelques heures avec son fils

Il l'aperçoit enfin, il la voit, il cligne des yeux, ce n'est pas possible, elle avait confirmé à l'inspecteur qu'elle ne désirait ni le voir ni lui parler mais que vient-elle donc faire, il est surpris, saisi …..Il ne sait plus quoi faire …..Elle n'a pas changé, elle est au contraire encore plus belle

Il se lève, le cour gonflé d'émotion, son petit garçon l'a aperçu , il lâche la main d'Olivia et se met à courir en sa direction en criant « papa , papa » de toute ses forces.

Il se jette dans les bras de son père en pleurant. Eliott le prend dans ses bras et le serre autant qu'il le peut

- Papa , papa , tu m'as manqué

- Toi aussi fiston

- Je croyais que t'étais mort

- Moi aussi fiston

- Oh papa dit-il

- Eli , je promets , je ne partirai plus jamais

- Promis, promis

- Promis fiston

- Olivia a été super papa , elle s'est bien occupée de moi , elle m'a pas laissé tout seul , t'es pas fâché mais je voulais pas quelqu'un d'autre

- T u veux bien que j'aille la voir juste deux minutes

- D'accord papa répond Eli en tenant la main de son père s'avançant en direction d'Olivia

Elle le regard s'approcher , elle a le coeur serré parce qu'elle sait au fond d'elle-même que même si elle n'a aucun espoir et qu'elle s'est fait une raison , elle a conscience qu'elle aime toujours.

- Liv dit-il en parlant le premier la gorge serrée

- El murmure-t-elle à peine les mains glissée à l'intérieur de son jeans

- Merci Liv , infiniment merci d'avoir pris soin de lui

- Je n'avais pas oublié notre promesse

- C'est vrai dit-il d'un demi sourire

- C'est un enfant formidable….

- Tu lui as permis de tenir la route

- Je ne le regrette pas , j'adore ton fils …..tu sais Eli que je t'aime

- Je sais Olivia

- Je reviens ici vers 18h00….à plus tard dit-elle la gorge tout autant serrée


	40. Chapter 40

Chapitre 40

Olivia traine une bonne partie de la journée dans son appartement profitant de l'absence d'Ava et d'Eli pour ranger et faire du ménage. Le ménage l'empêche de penser à Eliott parce que son cœur résonne encore son nom. Mais en fin d'après-midi, sa douleur au ventre se réveille et elle se couche….elle sait déjà que lundi, elle prendra rendez-vous

Elle finit par s'endormir et se réveille juste à temps afin d'aller rechercher Eli à l'heure indiquée. Elle attrape rapidement sa veste en cuir et sort de l'appartement.

Elle s'assoit sur un banc en les attendant, nous sommes fin aout et une brise légère est la bienvenue. Elle les voit finalement arriver et elle sourit en regardant Eli mais elle évite de croiser le regard d'Eliott parce qu'elle a peur de ce qu'elle pourrait y voir…Olivia sait maintenant que donner son cœur, c'est aussi souffrir et prendre le risque d'être déçu….elle a essayé de s'en remettre de cette rupture mais elle n'y était arrivée.

Elle le sent se coller contre elle

- C'était super Olivia

- Contente pour toi champion lui répond-elle en souriant

- Tu m'as manquée

- Tant que ca

- Oui Olivia, je me suis habituée à être avec toi

- Je sais mon grand

- Et tu t'es occupée de moi comme une maman

- C'est vrai dit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux

Elle lève finalement la tête et elle le sent le regard d'Eliott fixé sur elle

- Je suis désolé pour ce qui vous est arrivé

- Merci liv

- Pas de quoi

- Je peux encore venir le chercher lundi

- El, c'est ton fils, je te l'amènerais ici quand tu voudras

- Je ne peux pas venir chez toi ?

- Non Eliott

- Très bien répond-il, lundi 10h

- Parfait

Il s'approche de son fils qu'il serre dans ses bras et se retient de ne pas faire la même chose avec Olivia

Il s'en va mais se retourne après quelques pas

- Je n'aurais jamais dû aller en Floride

- Je n'aurais jamais dû t'aimer répond Olivia du tac au tac avant de s'en aller

Leur soirée se passe tranquillement. Le dimanche, Olivia emmène Eli faire une grande balade avec son skate board dans central Park et une fois n'est pas coutume, elle l'emmène manger au Quick

- Papa va venir habiter à New-York

- Tu es content

- Oui je n'aimais pas la Floride et j'aime bien mon école, je veux plus changer

Olivia sourit en le regardant

- Ça me fait plaisir aussi que tu restes à New-York

- Parce que tu m'aimes bien

- C'est tout à fait ca

- Papa aussi, il t'aime bien Olivia

- Je sais champion, je sais

- T'es triste quand je parle de papa

- C'est rien mon grand, c'est rien

- Il va chercher un endroit pour nous habiter tous les deux

- Tu es content

- Oui et non

- Ha c'est compliqué ca comme réponse

- Oui parce que j'aime bien mon papa et je suis content d'aller vivre avec lui mais je t'aime bien aussi toi et j'aime beaucoup Ava et elle va beaucoup me manquer

- Tu nous manqueras beaucoup aussi, tu sais Ava t'aime beaucoup aussi

- Je sais mais je la verrai à l'école

- C'est vrai dit Olivia en souriant pensant qu'Eliott découvrirait la vérité un jour ou l'autre et qu'elle ne pourrait pas le nier, que le jour où Eliott verrait les yeux d'Ava, il comprendrait instantanément

- On va faire quoi ce soir

- Je te laisse choisir dit-elle en souriant

- Des pop-corn devant un film dans le canapé du salon

- D'accord

- Mais c'est moi qui choisit le film

- D'accord mais pas de Zombie comme la dernière fois

- T'es drôle , t'attrape les vrais méchants mais t'as peur des zombies ajoute Eli en souriant


	41. Chapter 41

Chapitre 41

- Tu as une grosseur sur ton ovaire droit, tu vas passer une échographie plus approfondie ainsi qu'in IRM le plus rapidement possible que l'on soir fixé

- C'est un cancer ?

- C'est fort probable je ne veux pas te mentir mais je ne peux pas me prononcer définitivement tant que je n'ai pas les résultats définitifs

Olivia restait muette par ces nouvelles informations, elle n'arrivait plus à retenir ce que le médecin disait, elle restait complètement choquée.

- Tu veux que j'appelle pour prendre rendez-vous ?

- …

- Olivia ?

- Oui….dit-elle faiblement

- Tu veux que j'appelle d'ici pour prendre un rendez-vous ?

- D'accord

Le médecin prend son téléphone, il regarde Olivia

- Tu es libre maintenant ?

- Oui

- Et ta petite fille ?

- Elle est en vacances avec une amie

- Ca tombe bien

Olivia toujours sous le choc ne répond pas

- Tu peux y aller maintenant

- Où ?

- Au New York-Presbyterian University Hospital of Columbia and Cornell, ils t'attendent

- d accord

- tiens je t'ai tout noté, tu y vas et je te rappelle dès que je reçois les résultats

- combien de pourcentage ?

- pourcentage ?

- le pourcentage de survie si c'est un cancer de l'ovaire ?

- ce n'est pas le moment Olivia

- j'ai besoin de savoir

- ok…20 /100 Olivia

Elle prend le papier et sort du cabinet toujours sous le choc…..elle n'arrive pas à y croire…et Ava pense-t-elle soudain…..que deviendra-t-elle sans Olivia ?

Elle se rend dans cet hôpital prestigieux, très réputé, passe les examens complémentaires et répond aux questions tel un robot ….sans se rendre compte que tout s'est déjà enchaîné….

Elle est à peine sortir qu'elle reçoit un message d'Eli ….il lui indique qu'ils seront là vers 17h00…

Elle regarde sa montre et se rend compte qu'elle ne sera jamais à l'heure avec les correspondances de métro qu'elle doit prendre. Elle envoie donc un message lui signifiant qu'elle aura un peu de retard.

Elle arrive finalement avec une demi-heure de retard. Elle aperçoit Eliott et son fils assis sur le banc…son cœur lui fait toujours aussi mal parce qu'elle l'aime toujours mais elle doit se protéger, elle ne doit plus le laisser lui faire du mal et la briser comme il l'a fait des années auparavant.

Elle contourne le banc

- désolée pour mon retard, j'étais à l'autre bout de la ville dit-elle la gorge nouée

- ça va Liv demande Eliott repérant tout de suite cette détresse qu'elle essaie tant bien que mal de cacher

- ça va, tu viens Eli

- d'accord

- mais Olivia

- oui Eli

- papa vient me chercher jeudi

- jeudi ?

- je veux le reprendre Liv

- pas de soucis

- tu es certaine ?

- c'est ton fils Eliott, je préparerai ses affaires

- tu peux en garder, je lui ai dit qu'il pourrait venir dormir chez toi quand il en aurait envie

- pas de soucis

- jeudi 10h30 au parc

- ca me va

- très bien

Et elle quitte le parc sans prononcer un seul mot ou encore se retourner sur Eliott et elle pensait à Alex qui lui avait tellement répété d'aller voir un médecin mais elle ne l'avait pas écoutée….


	42. Chapter 42

Chapitre 42

Mardi, Olivia aide Eli à préparer les affaires qu'il comptait emporter

- tu as l'air triste Olivia

- ça va trésor, ça va !

- je reviendrai te voir

- je sais champion

- demain je serai chez papa

- je suis vraiment contente pour toi ajoute-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras

Leur étreinte fut interrompue par ce coup de téléphone

- madame Benson

- elle-même

- c'est le Dr Valéry, j'aimerais vous voir en consultation cet après-midi, j'ai vos résultats, nous devons parler

- quelle heure ?

- 14h00

- Très bien, je serai là !

Elle repose son téléphone et regarde Eli

- Eli

- Oui dit l'enfant en se retournant

- Tu peux me donner le numéro de ton papa

- Tu dois l'appeler

- Je dois aller à un rendez-vous cet après-midi et j'ai besoin qu'il te garde

- D'accord, je vais chercher mon téléphone

- Merci

- Tiens le voilà

- Tu as un autre téléphone Eli

- Oui je laisserai l'autre ici

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je n'ai pas envie d'effacer toutes les photos d'Ava

- Je comprends mais ce ne sera pas long tu sais, je crois que je dirai bientôt à papa que j'ai une petite fille

- Lui aussi

- Quoi Eli ?

- Bien j'ai compris que mon papa c'est aussi le papa d'Ava parce qu'on a les mêmes yeux, y a plein de grands qui l'ont dit et Ava, elle ressemble Maureen sauf qu'elle a ta bouche et les cheveux bruns….

- Tu as raison Eli, je ne vais pas te mentir, tu as raison

- Alors c'est ma petite sœur pour de vrai

- Pour de vrai dit Olivia les larmes aux yeux

- Ne pleure pas Olivia

- Je vais essayer

Elle s'éloigne et se dirige vers la cuisine afin d'appeler Eliott

- Eli

- C'est Olivia ! El…

- Liv

- J'ai besoin d'un service, j'ai besoin que tu gardes Eli cet après-midi et je ne sais pas pour combien de temps j'en aurai

- Pas de soucis

Une heure plus tard, Olivia dépose Eli au parc

- Liv, tu n'as pas l'air bien

- Ce n'est rien El, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi et elle s'en va les laissant tous les eux

Il regarde son fils

- Eli ?

- Oui papa

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je n'en sais, elle a eu un coup de fil et après elle m'a demandé ton numéro, je pouvais le donner

- Sans soucis fiston

- On fait quoi papa

- Si je te montrais où on va habiter tous les deux

- D'accord papa

Olivia regarde cet immeuble, elle a n'a jamais eu vraiment peur de sa vie. Elle sait que son future va dépendre de ce que son gynécologue va lui dire mais elle a peur d'avoir déjà compris parce que son ventre gonflé, ses règles irrégulières et ses douleurs abdominales en sont des symptômes et elle allée

Elle entre, prend l'ascenseur et se retrouve rapidement face à sa secrétaire…..

Le docteur vous attend, vous pouvez entrer


	43. Chapter 43

Chapitre 43

Olivia s'assoit face au médecin qui ne sourit pas comme il a l'habitude de le faire

- C'est le cancer ? demande-t-elle du tac au tac

- Oui Olivia, je suis désolé, vraiment ! et au stade 3, le cancer de l'ovaire est ce qu'on appelle un tueur silencieux et c'est normal que tu ne sois rendu compte de rien, les symptômes apparaissent souvent bien trop tard, alors ne t'en veux pas

- Pourtant mon amie Alex m'a répété plusieurs fois de venir

- On ne voit pas souvent que nos amis veulent notre bien, on ne se rend pas compte qu'ils s'inquiètent pour nous parce qu'ils tiennent à nous mais on ne s'aperçoit que bien souvent trop tard ! alors ne t'en veux pas , tu n'avais aucune raison de soupçonner quoi que ce soit comme c'est le cas pour les deux premiers stades.

- Est-ce que je vais mourir ?

- On va se battre Olivia pour que ça n'arrive pas

- C'est 20% c'est bien cela

- Ce ne sont que des statistiques Olivia, des statistiques. Tu ne dois pas t'arrêter à ça, tu es une battante n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr !

- Tu arrêtes des criminels chaque jour. Tu ne vas pas te laisser avoir par ce foutu cancer

- On va essayer

- C'est ce que je veux entendre

- Ok

- Bon il va falloir opérer, tu t'en doutes

- Oui !

- Tu es prête ?

- Est-ce que j'ai le choix ?

- Pas vraiment

- Ça veut dire quoi stade 3

- Que plusieurs organes sont atteints et que je vais devoir les enlever

- Lesquels ?

- Les ovaires, les trompes de Fallope, l'utérus et ensuite il faudra programmer des séances de chimiothérapie toutes les 3 semaines

- C'est une grande opération

- Oui Olivia, tu devras rester minimum trois semaines à l'hôpital et ce n'est qu'un minimum

- Trois semaines…répète-t-elle faiblement

- Oui trois semaines, le temps que tu te remettes

- Je ne pourrai pas rentrer avant

- Je ne crains que non, ça te pose des soucis

- Je dois m'organiser pour ma petite fille

- Tu as des amis qui pourront t'aider

- Je pense que oui !

- Très bien, je t'ai préparé quelques papiers : des certificats pour ton travail, des papiers pour ton assurance, tu en as bien une à la police ?

- Oui, je pense

- Et les papiers pour ton hospitalisation

- Je dois rentrer dimanche

- Oui Olivia

- Tu feras quelques examens supplémentaires et tu rencontreras un de mes collègues c'est le Dr Ledger, c'est un gynécologue oncologue….il est spécialisé dans ce type de cancer. Dès que l'opération sera terminée, tu auras normalement directement une chimiothérapie

- D'accord dit-elle toujours faiblement

- Et l'opération aura lieu mardi

- Mardi

- Je sais c'est rapide

- Oui

- Mais les cellules cancéreuse se prolifèrent dangereusement et il ne faut pas trainer…on devrait t'opérer de suite mais je leur ai dit que tu vivais seule avec ta petite fille et que tu aurais besoin de temps devant toi pour t'organiser Olivia

- C'est vrai !

- Tu y arriveras

- Vous dites ca à tous vos patients

- Oui Olivia

- Et pourtant 8 patientes sur 10 en meurent

- C'est vrai mais ce n'est pas une raison pour baisser les bras

- Je ne le ferai pas , je vais me battre parce que j'ai ma petite fille et elle n'a que moi

- Toujours pas de nouvelles de son père , tu te rappelle que nous en avions parlé

- Je m'en souviens

- Alors

- Il est de retour à New York

- Il pourrait t'aider Olivia

- Je ne pense pas

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est compliqué

- Ton état de santé l'est davantage

Et c'est bouleversée qu'elle quitte le cabinet du médecin


	44. Chapter 44

Elle s'assoit dans ce banc du parc…elle n'a toujours pas envoyé de message malgré l'heure tardive. Elle est complètement retournée. La pluie finit par la sortir de sa torpeur, elle se lève et envoie un message afin de récupérer Eli. Elle traverse New-York, la vie continue à bouger, elle a pourtant l'impression que la sienne va s'arrêter.

Elle arrive en même temps qu'Eliott

- Liv

- Salut

- Tout va bien ?

- Ca va dit-elle nonchalamment, elle essaie tant bien que mal de cacher son angoisse

Elle regarde Eli

- On y va mon grand

- J'ai déjà mangé avec papa

- C'est super ! je n'ai pas très fin

Eli salue son père et elle emmène le garçonnet.

Eli se couche très tôt, Olivia reste là, assise dans son fauteuil, sans aucune réaction comme si les nouvelles de sa maladie l'avait déjà vidée de son énergie.

- Livia, ça ne va pas ?

- Eli tu ne dors pas ?

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir et t'as l'air vraiment triste

- Ha je suis navrée Eli

- Tu veux un câlin.

- D'accord champion

- Tu ne veux pas allumer la télé ….il y a Spiderman

- Spiderman dit-elle en s'efforçant de sourire

- T'as pas peur des araignées

- Non

- Ah ça va alors, je peux allumer la télé

- Vas-y mon grand

- Cool !

L'enfant vient se blottir dans les bras d'Olivia

Ils restent serrés tout contre Olivia comme s'il sentait qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort.

Eli finit par s'endormir, elle le porte jusqu'à son lit et le recouvre. Elle se prépare une tasse de thé et regarde la pluie tomber, le silence règne dans l'appartement.

Elle finit par s'endormir très tard….toujours en s'inquiétant non pas pour elle mais pour ce qui adviendra d'Ava si le pire devait se produire.

Eli se lève, il se prépare le petit déjeuner, il ne veut pas réveiller Olivia qui semble profondément dormir et qui a tellement l'air triste. Il allume la télé et se glisse dans le fauteuil.

- Hé champion

- Salut Olivia

- Il est tard !

- Je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller

- Je me suis endormie très tard

- T'es encore triste ?

- Ça va mon grand, ça va

- C'est parce que je pars ?

- Non Eli, tu me manqueras, c'est vrai ! mais je suis vraiment contente que tu aies retrouvé ton papa

- Pourquoi tu es triste alors

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! d'accord

- C'est des trucs de grand

- On peut dire ca

- Tu veux que j'aille te chercher du café, j'en ai fait

- D'accord champion

Il revient tant une grande tasse de café

- Merci

- De rien Olivia

- Tu sais que je t'ai promis que tu pourrais venir dormir quand tu voudras

- Je m'en souviens

- Il faudra que tu attendes un peu Eli

- Tu seras pas là ?

- Non

- Tu vas partie en voyage avec Ava ?

- Non plus

- C'est quoi alors

- Je vais aller à l'hôpital

- T'es malade

- Un tout petit peu

- Tu vas pas non plus mourir Olivia

- Non Eli dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras


	45. Chapter 45

Chapitre 45

Elle porte le sac d'Eli avec beaucoup d'émotion, elle se souvient du jour où elle l'a ramené ici à New York, elle se souvient de ce regard empreint de tellement de chagrin.

Elle le tient par la main et voit Eliott s'approcher

- Tu vas me manquer Olivia

- Toi aussi mon grand

Elle le serre contre lui

- Tu ne vas pas pleurer

- Non ! dit-elle en retenant ses larmes sachant qu'au vu de ce qui l'attendait, Eliott était revenu au moment opportun pour reprendre son fils.

- Tu me diras quand tu seras sortie de l'hôpital

- Je te promets Eli

- Je verrai Ava à l'école

- C'est vrai

- Elle va aller où si tu vas à l'hôpital

- Je vais demander à Alex

- Je m'occuperai bien d'Ava à l'école

- Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi

- Moi j'ai pu compter sur toi

- C'est vrai

- Mais c'est parce que je t'aime très fort Eli

- Moi aussi Olivia, je t'aime très fort

- Je sais champion

Eliott s'approche pendant qu'Olivia serre Eli qui a mis ses deux bras autour de la taille d'Olivia

- Encore merci Olivia

- Je le referai

- Je ne veux pas te faire de peine

Elle regarde furieusement Eliott

- Que veux-tu faire de pire que de me briser le coeur Eliott

- Je suis désolée

- Je sais dit-elle

Et Olivia s'en va sous le regard triste d'Eliott qui commence à comprendre qu'il sera vraiment difficile de récupérer Olivia, quant à Eli, il ressent un pincement au cœur parce qu'il a compris qu'Olivia est malade.

- Fiston, ça va ?

- Un peu papa

- Tu es triste ?

- Oui papa

- Tu ne voulais pas revenir avec moi

- Oh que si papa

- Alors que se passe-t-il ?

- Je ne sais pas si je peux le dire

- C'est un secret ?

- Je ne sais pas papa

- C'est à cause de quelqu'un que tu aimes très fort ?

- Oui papa

- Ha et la personne dont tu me parles, est-ce qu'elle t'a dit de ne pas le dire

- Ca non papa

- Alors tu peux me le dire

- Mais si je te le dis, tu vas être triste

- Tu crois

- Oui parce que c'est une personne que t'aime beaucoup

- Tu parles d'Olivia fiston

- Oui papa

- Est-ce qu'Olivia a des soucis

- Je crois papa

- Tu veux me raconter

- Elle est malade

- Malade comment ?

- Je ne sais pas

- Alors pourquoi tu me dis qu'elle est malade

- Parce qu'elle m'a dit que je ne pourrais pas venir dormir chez elle parce qu'elle doit aller à l'hôpital et je lui ai demandé si elle allait mourir

- Et….

- Elle a dit non

- Écoute fiston , je vais essayer de me renseigner

Il sort son portable

- Eli , s'inquiète , tu es malade

- Ce n'est pas grave et ca ne te regarde pas Eliott …reste hors de ma vie comme tu le fais depuis plus de 4 ans maintenant.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapite 46

Olivia se dirige vers son lieu de travail, elle sait qu'elle doit parler à Cragen, elle sait que ça va être difficile mais elle a conscience qu'elle ne pourra plus travailler pendant un moment. Elle devait aussi prendre des renseignements quant à son salaire parce que malgré tout elle avait encore une petite fille à élever.

Elle entre, salue Fin, Munch , Amarro et Rollins comme si de rien n'était et frappe au bureau du capitaine

- Entrez

- Capitaine

- Olivia mais tu ne reprends que lundi

- J'ai besoin de vous parler c'est important

Le cœur du capitaine bondit devinant qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave , il travaille avec Olivia depuis 13 ans maintenant et il a deviné que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Assieds

- Merci

- Tu as l'air bouleversée Olivia

- Je le suis dit-elle doucement

- J'imagine que c'est assez important pour que tu viennes me voir

- Ca l'est capitaine

- C'est grave Olivia

- Ca l'est capitaine

- Je t'écoute

- J'ai besoin d'un long congé

- Combien de temps

- 6 mois

- Je vais devoir introduire une demande

- Pas besoin

- Olivia tu sais que si tu demandes…

- J'ai un certificat du médecin dit-elle en coupant la parole à Cragen

- Un certificat

- Mais Olivia , tu es…

- Je suis malade

Cragen se lève et prend place à ses cotés

- C'est grave

- Cancer des ovaires , stade 2….

- Et merde dit-il en prenant la main

- Je rentre dimanche soir

- À l'hôpital

- Oui , l'opération aura lieu lundi matin et ensuite la chimio , il parait que je serai très fatiguée

- Liv , tu sais qu'on sera là

- On

- Nous l'équipe

- Ne leur dites rien

- Quoi ?

- Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent

- Tu en es certaine

- C'est ce que je veux et je vais me battre pour m'en sortir

- Et pour Ava

- Je dois rester hospitalisée un minimum de trois semaines, après tout dépendra de mon état physique. Je ne pourrai pas m'en occuper…..je vais demander à Alex, c'est ma meilleure amie, elle acceptera

- Si tu as le moindre souci, je suis là

- D'accord pour quoi que ce soit

- Merci capitaine

- Tu as les papiers pour l'assurance

- Oui

- Très bien , je vais entreprendre discrètement les démarches

- Et pour mon salaire ?

- Je vais m'assurer que tu le gardes

- Merci capitaine

- Je peux te poser une question

- Bien sur

- Pour Ava

- Pour Ava ?

- Tu vas en informer Eliott

- Vous savez ?

- J'ai toujours su Olivia

- Je ne sais pas si je dois lui dire , mon coeur est tiraillé

- Olivia si je peux te dire quelque chose , c'est que ta petite fille va beaucoup souffrir de cette situation

- Je sais capitaine

- Et si le pire t'arrivait , elle aurait besoin de quelqu'un sur qui compter

- Elle aura Alex et Casey

- Et tu ne penses pas qu'elle mérite de connaître la vérité , elle a un papa Olivia , je sais qu'Eliott n'a pas été le meilleur de tes conquêtes mais c'est un père formidable avec Eli et Ava ne doit pas souffrir de votre rancune

- Je vous promets d'y réfléchir

- Je sais que tu le feras

- Vous allez trouver quoi leur dire

- Que tu as besoin d'une pause

- Ca devrait marcher

- Je pense

Elle se lève , il la serre dans ses bras

- Liv

- Oui

- Je viendrai avec toi lundi

- Capitaine , je …..

- Accepte

- Ok

Il la serre dans ses bras et la laisse partir


	47. Chapter 47

Chapitre 47

Elle n'a pas oublié la liste de ce qu'elle doit mettre dans sa valise, elle fait quelques achats qu'elle place directement dans le sac qu'elle prendra à l'hôpital.

Elle prépare un deuxième sac, elle doit aller voir ses amies et sa petite fille, si elle part maintenant, elle arrivera vers 18h30 au plus tard. Tout est en ordre dans l'appartement, elle prend l'ascenseur et monte directement dans sa voiture

Elle conduit pendant 4 heures sans arrêter, sans réfléchir, elle ne veut plus penser. Ses amies ne l'attendent pas, mais elle sait qu'elle sera bien accueillie.

Elle arrive devant le petit chalet au pied des montagnes, elle ne peut pas s'être trompé, elle se gare sur le parking et se dirige vers le chalet sans ses bagages.

Elle le voit, elles sont toutes les trois assises sur ce banc en bois, mangeant, elle essaie d'être discrète mais comme par magie Ava l'aperçoit et s'écrire

- Maman, maman en courant dans ses bras

- Trésor dit-elle en la serrant très fort

- Tu m'as manqué maman

- Toi aussi mon ange

- Je ne savais pas que tu venais

- Je voulais te faire une surprise

Alex, surprise par l'arrivée inopinée d'Olivia se lève et part à sa rencontre

- Liv, c'est une surprise

- Elle me manquait trop, j'avais vraiment envie de la serrer dans mes bras et sans qu'elle le sache à l'intonation de la voix d'Olivia, elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas

- Liv, tu veux manger avec nous

- Ça ne vous embête pas

- Pas le moins du monde

- Ok

- Allez viens liv dit Alex mettant la main sur son épaule

- Sois la bienvenue ajoute Casey, ta princesse est merveilleusement sage

- J'avais promis répond Ava toujours blottie dans les bras de sa maman

- Tu veux rester dormir liv demande Casey

- Oui Ava a un lit à deux places

- Oh oui maman, reste dormir

- Je…

- J'avais pris un sac dit Olivia en souriant, je dois vous parler

- D'accord dit Olivia

Ils prennent leur repas

- Tu manges papa maman, tu me dis tu-toujours que je dois tout manger

- C'est vrai, je vais manger trésor

- Tu me donnes le bain après maman

- Ça te ferait plaisir

- Oui beaucoup

- Vas-y Olivia on débarrassera

- Vous êtes certaines

- Mais oui, on se boit un verre plus tard

- C'est d'accord

- Tu viens princesse

Elle emmène sa petite fille dans le bain , toutes les deux , elles passent un moment relaxant

- Tu sais que maman t'aime beaucoup

- Je sais maman

- Très fort même

- Moi aussi maman

Elle prend soin de ses cheveux,

- J'aime ça maman

- Je sais

- Tu vas me lire une histoire maman

- Celle du crocodile

- D'accord, c'est ma préférée

- Je sais maman

Elle la conduit dans sa chambre, s'installe dans le lit en prenant soin d'enlever ses chaussures, lit cette histoire que sa petite fille aime tant et Ava s'endort pendant qu'Olivia lui raconte son histoire.

Elle sort du lit, la recouvre, l'embrasse sur son front

- Dors bien mon petit ange

Elle se pose contre la porte de la chambre et la regarde dormir sans sentir ses larmes qui coulent

Elle sent une main sur son épaule

- Liv , tu pleures

- C'est rien Alex , c'est rien !

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?


	48. Chapter 48

- liv

- Alex, je ne sais pas par où commencer

- Prends ton temps , je t'attends dehors

- je la contemple quelques instants et je viens

- d 'accord

Elle essuie ses larmes, s 'approche une nouvelle fois et caresse ses beaux cheveux boucles , elle lui embrasse aussi le front et s'en va rejoindre les filles à l'extérieur , elle sait qu'elle doit leur parler parce qu'elle a besoin de soutien pour Ava qui est encore petite et ne risque pas de tout comprendre.

Alex et Casey sont déjà installées , un verre de vin à la main. Alex tend un verre à Olivia

- merci , ca se passe bien avec ma princesse

- merveilleusement bien répond Casey , elle est vraiment adorable.

- ca vous plait de l'avoir comme ca à temps plein

- ca nous dit Alex , d'habitude nous ne partons qu'à deux mais ca ne me déplait pas

- j'ai un énorme service à vous demander dit gravement Olivia

Alex la regarde étrangement

- tu asl'air vraiment sérieuse

- je le suis Alex, je le suiS

- c'est grave Olivia

- ca l'est mais je ne sais pas par où commencer

- par ce que tu nous demandais , un service

- c'est vrai

- alors dis-nous Liv ajoute Alex en lui serrant la main

- je vais avoir besoin que vous me gardiez Ava quelques temps

Alex et Casey se regardent hochant toutes les deux de la tête sans qu'Olivia puisse les voir

- mais sachez que vous n êtes pas obligées d'accepter , je sais que vous avez énormément de travail

- liv , ce sera un plaisir de pouvoir t'aider et en ce qui concerne nos horaires , on essaiera d'établir un emploi du temps

- l'école a une garderie dès 7 h du matin et jusqu'à 18h3O le soir

- très bien Liv , ne t'inquiète pas , on prendra soin de ta petite fille le temps qu'il faudra, je suis ta meilleure amie Liv et tu peux compter sur quels que soient tes problèmes

Les larmes d'Olivia se mettent à couler , Alex et Casey n'en savent toujours pas plus et ces larmes commencent à inquieter Alex qui sait très bien qu'Olivia n'est oas ke style de personne à montrer ses faiblesses

Alex lui caresse le dos tout en tenant sa main

- liv que se passe-t-il?

Elle prend une inspiration

- je dois rentrer à l'hôpital ce dimanche

- c'est grave Liv demande tout doucement Alex toute chamboulée

- c'est un cancer des ovaires , on l'appelle le tueur silencieux

- un cancer murmure Alex les yeux humides

- t as bien entendu

- tu le sais depuis ...

- trois jours répond Olivia , trois jours...je sais Alex que tu m'as souvent demandé d'aller voir le médecin mais crois-moi que si j'avais su , j'y serais allée bien avant

- Liv, tu ne seras pas toute seule , nous serons là ajoute Casey également effondrée aussi bien pour Ava que pour l'hôpital ou encore autre chose

- nous allons combattre ensemble ajoute Alex , d'accord

- on va combattre répond Olivia , je veux vivre

- il faut que tu restes positives même si ca va être difficike à certains moment

- je vais essayer , le taux de survie est assez faible

- ne te fie pas aux statistiques ajoute Casey se voulant rassurante

- et l'opération Liv

- on va m'enlever les deux ovaires , e-les trompes de Fallopes et l'utérus , je dois y rester trois semaines minimum et je commencerai une séance de chimiothérapie directement après l'opération

- qui t'accompagne à l'hôpital ?

- le capitaine m'accompagne

- je serai là à ton réveil Liv

- et je m'occuperai d'Ava ajoute Casey

- Alex , tu as...

- Liv, tu es plus importante que n'importe quel dossier et je ne supporterai pas de te perdre ajoute Alex en serrant Olivia tout contre elle


	49. Chapter 49

Chapitre 49

Elle entend cette petit voix et ouvre les yeux

- t'as fait dodo avec moi maman

- oui trésor

- tu vas rester près de moi?

- je ne sais pas encore mais tout à l'heure , on ira se promener toutes les deux

- toi et moi

- oui et je te raconterai une histoire

-avec de la magie?

- pas cette fois trésor

- je dois faire pipi

- tu veux que j'aille avec toi

- il fait tout noir maman

- t'as encore peur des monstres

- oui maman

- allez viens trésor

- merci maman

- pas de quoi répond Olivia pendant que la fillette se blottit dans les bras de sa maman

Elle la pose plus tard sur la chaise pendant qu'elle lui prépare son bol de céréales

- maman

- oui

- Eli , il est vraiment retourné chez son papa

- oui

- il est content

- très

- et moi mon papa , il va venir maman

- tu aimerais

- Eli il a un papa?

-c 'est vrai

- alors moi aussi?

- c'est vrai

- maman va réfléchir trésor , mange maintenant

- d'accord maman

Elle l'embrasse sur le front

- maman t'aime très fort

- moi aussi maman

Elle se retourne et voit Alex

- je vous ai réveillé?

- non ! Tu sais que j'ai toujours été une lève-tôt

- c'est vrai

- dis Olivia , tu es sérieuse ?

- sérieuse?

- sur ce que tu viens de dire

- je vais y réfléchir , elle a 4 ans , elle commence à poser des questions

- sur son père

- exact ...et si je devais mourir

- ne dis pas ça dit Alex , les yeux humides , en posant sa main sur celle d'Olivia

- c'est la réalité Alex , je dois aussi y faire face à cette possibilité et je devrai prévoir ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle

- Liv , tu sais...

- je sais que vous serez là le temps qu'il faudra mais elle commence à poser des questions et si je dois m'éteindre , j'aimerais que ce soit moi qui lui dise la vérité non seulement à mon enfant mais à son père

- tu as revu Eliott?

- oui

- Et comment ca s'est passé ?

- c'est compliqué

- toi et Eliott ca a toujours été compliqué

- c'est vrai

- alors?

- ca se voit qu'il a beaucoup souffert mais j 'ai pas pu l'empecher de lui adresser quelques remarques cinglantes

- ha !

- je sais que je l'aime toujours mais il ne veut plus de moi , j'espère juste qu'il voudra bien d'Ava si un jour je lui annonce la vérité mais Eliott adore les enfants et je sais que c'est un bon père , il l'a toujours été

- c'est vrai !

- j'ai vu qu'il était aussi soulagé de retrouvé Eli


	50. Chapter 50

Chapitre 50

- maman , chutttt

- que se passe-t-il mon ange?

- regarde dans l'arbre

Olivia lève la tête et observe ce petit animal

- ha je comprends , tu sais comment ca s'appelle

- oui Alex m'a appris

- ha et tu te rappelles

- oui maman c'est un nécureuil

- écureuil Ava

- c'est ce que j'ai dit maman nécureuil

Et Olivia se met à rire aux éclats

- j'aime bien quand tu ris ma maman

- maman aussi aime entendre rire sa petite fille

- on s"assoit , tu dois boire trésor

- d'accord maman

- tu sais quand il fait chaud , tu dois boire beaucoup

- casey me donne tout le temps de l'eau

- elle a raison, tu viens sur mes genoux, maman va te lire une histoire sous cet arbre .

- j'aime bien les histoire maman

- je sais mon petit ange adoré

La petite fille se glisse dans les bras de sa maman et OLivia se commence à lui raconter cette histoire la voix pleine d'émotion.

- c'est triste maman

- pourquoi mon ange

- la maman , elle va à l'hôpital

- tu as compris

- oui , la maman de ton histoire , elle est malade

-C'est vrai mon ange

- tu sais que maman , elle va aussi aller à l'hopital

L'enfant tourne sa tête

- tu vas à l'hopital?

- oui mon ange répond Olivia contenant son émotion

- t'es malade maman demande gravement la petite fille qui s'est levée pour faire face à sa maman

- oui mon ange

- comme la maman dans l'histoire

- comme la maman

- tu vas à l'hopital

- oui mon ange , tu sais on est vendredi aujourd"hui , encore deux dodos et maman doit aller à l'hopital

- à new-york?

- oui mon ange

- je peux pas venir moi maman demande la petite fille les lèvres légèrement tremblantes

- non mon petit ange , tu ne peux pas

- parce que je suis pas malade moi

- c'est ca

- je vais rester toute seule maman demandela petite en pleurant

Olivia s'agenouille serrant sa petite fille contre so poitrine

- tu ne vas rester toute seule , tu vas rester avec Alex et Casey mon ange , elles vont s"occuper de toi

- je veux pas maman , je veux aller avec toi...ma maman à moi

- je sais mon petit coeur , mais maman doit aller à l'hopital et tu dois vraiment être une grande fille , une très grande fille

- tu reviendras maman

- oui mon ange , dès que maman ira mieux , je viendrai te chercher

- j'irai te voir maman

- pas tout de suite mon petite coeur

- quand t'iras mieux alors

- oui mon ange

- maman

- oui

- c'est où que t'as mal

Oliva prend la main de sa petit fille et la pose sur son ventre

- ici mon trésor

- maman

- oui mon trésor

- si je suis une grande fille dit l'enfant en pleurant

- oui mon trésor

- je pourrai voir mon papa

- maman te le promet


	51. Chapter 51

Chapitre 51

Elles reviennent main dans la main. A n'a plus lâché la main de sa maman depuis qu'elle sait que sa maman est malade.

Oliva trouve un mot des ses amies l'avertissant qu'elles sont sorties faire des courses

- maman

- oui Ava

- on fait dodo

- tu es fatiguée

- oui

- on va se reposer

- tu fais dodo avec moi maman ?

- ca te ferait plaisir?

- oui maman

- dans le hamac?

- cool maman

Olivia grimpe avec sa petite fille qui en sucant son pouce pose sa tête contre la poitrine de sa maman. Olivia lui caresse les cheveux sachant qu'Ava a toujours aimé s'endormir de cette façon.

Olivia finit , elle aussi par s'endormir , dans ce hamac assez solide , à l'ombre du soleil.

Alex et Casey rentre un peu plus tard les trouvant toutes les deux toujours endormie.

- elles sont adorables Alex

- je trouve aussi , j'espère que cette saleté les préservera d'une séparation douloureuse

- j'espère aussi répond Casey tenant la main d'Alex

- tu crois qu"elle acceptera ta proposition

- je n'en sais rien , je connais Olivia depuis longtemps , elle peut etre tellement proche et tellement lointaine à la fois et je pense que le fait qu'on ait acepté de s 'occuper d'Ava doit énormément la soulager

- je le pense aussi

- je vais aller cuisiner Alex , reste à l'exterieur si tu veux

- tu ne vas pas tout préparer toute seule!

- j'aime être seule dans la cuisine

- c'est vrai!

- puis , occupe-toi des filles , je pense qu'elles ont bien besoin de toi

- si Olivia me laisse

- c'est pas gagné

Alex les regarde toutes les deux avec beaucoup de nostalgie , de tendresse et d'amour. Elle connait Olivia depuis tellement longtemps. Elles se sont connues au lycée où Olivia se montrait tellement discrète qu'elle ne liait aucune amitié jusqu'au jour ou la prof de littérature les avait mis ensemble pour un travail de fin d'année à réaliser. Alex avait appris à apprivoiser la discrète Olivia qui pour la première fois avait ouvert son coeur à quelqu'un d'autre et très vite Alex avait découvert l'alcoolisme de sa mère et Alex fut la première personne à qui OLivia révèlera les circonstances de sa procréation. Les deux jeunes femmes ne s'étaient jamais quittées et avaient crée ces liens d'amitié inébranlables que rien ne pouvaient détruire. Et même si Alex aimait Casey de tout son coeur , elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer vivre sans Olivia à ses côtés. C'était au-dessus de ses forces.

Elle voit la petite Ava qui ouvre les yeux , Alex s'aperçoit en regardant la petite fille qu'elle a pleuré

Elle tend les bras à la petite fille

- on va laisser dormir maman d'accord

- d'accord répond Ava se glissant dans les bras d'Alex

- tu dois aller aux toilettes

- oui Alex

- viens , je t'emmène

- d accord

Elle soulève la petite fille qu'elle l'emmène aux toilettes.

Elle l'attend et quand elle ouvre la porte la petite fille lui dit

- c'est vrai que je vais rester avec toi

- oui Ava

- c'est parce que ma maman , elle est malade

- je sais petite coeur

- je vais rester avec toi

- c'est vrai !

- je vais etre sage , maman a dit que je devais être sage

- je sais Ava

- elle va à l"hopital

- c'est vrai mais on va tous aider maman , toutes les trois d'accord

- d'accord

- on va voir si maman est réveillée

- avec un café , maman elle aime le café quand elle se réveille

- d'accord


	52. Chapter 52

Chapitre 52

Quand elle arrive avec la café , Olivia est effectivement debout , Alex constate qu'elle a mis sa main sur son ventre , geste qu'elle souffre certainement , elle sourie cependant quand elle voit Ava arriver se jetant dans ses bras .

- maman

- mon ange

- j ai été faire pipi

- avec Alex, j'ai dit que tu voudrais un café

- chose dit chose faite dit Alex en lui tendant la tasse tout en souriant

- si t'allais jouer mon ange

- non maman

- non ?

- je veux rester avec toi maman

- maman aimerait que tu ailles t'amuser

- tu peux jouer aux dominos avec moi?

- d'accord va vite les chercher

- super maman

Pendant que l'enfant va chercher son jeu , Alex la regarde

- tu as des calmant Liv

- Alex...

- je vois que tu as mal

- Alex

- Liv, tu peux essayer de raconter n'importe quoi aux autres mais n'essaie pas avec moi, jamais Liv

- je...

- c'est rien Liv, où sont tes calmants?

- le petit sac rouge dans ma valise

- je vais les chercher , liv , je connais tes failles et je t'aime telle que tu es , c'est comme ca , et comme je t'ai dit , laisse-moi prendre soin de toi et stp prends tes médicaments quand tu souffres

- d 'accord Alex

- très bien , je vais les chercher avec un verre d'eau

- maman , j'ai trouvé

- génial

La petite fille s 'assoit juste à côté de sa maman afin de jouer avec ses dominos

- t'es prête maman ?

- je suis prête trésor

- ton verre d'eau dit Alex

La petite voit quand même le médicament qu'Olivia tente pourtant de cacher

- c 'est un médicament maman ?

- oui Ava

- tu as bobo?

- un peu mon ange

Ava prend sa main et la pose à l'endroit qu'Olivia lui avait montré

- là maman ?

- oui trésor mais ca va allez , on va jouer

- d'accord

Alex s'assoit à leur côté

- tu veux jouer avec nous Alex?

- d'accord

- et casey?

- elle prépare le repas

- elle n'a pas besoin d aide ? demande spontanément Olivia

- non , elle aime cusiner toute seule

- où elle t'a demandé de veiller sur moi ?

Alex la regarde en souriant

- tu ne peux rien me cacher sans que je le devine

- je sais

- Alex , arrête d'être aussi triste

- je ne peux pas

- je vais me battre , je ne laisserai pas cette saleté gagner , tu peux en être certaine

- tu joues maman? Interrompt l'enfant mettant ainsi un terme à leur discussion

- oui trésor

Le jeu se poursuit pendant un bon moment avant que Casey ne fasse son apparition

- je pense qu'il est temps de dresser la table

- pas soucis

- je peux aider ? demande Ava

- range déjà ton jeu mon ange

- et me laver les mains maman

- tout à fait

- j'y vais maman dit-elle en courant

Alex regarde Olivia et pose sa main sur son épaule

- on fera ce que l'on peut pour que tout se passe bien

- je sais

- alors dis-moi ce qui t'inquiète liv quand tu la regardes

- je lui expliqué tout à l'heure

- j 'avais deviné et

- elle voulait venir avec moi à l'hôpital , j'ai dû lui dire que ce n'était pas possible et elle sait qu'elle restera avec vous

- c'est la meilleure solution Liv

- je sais mais

- elle m' a demandé si elle pourrait voir son papa si elle était une grande fille

- que lui as-tu répondu?

- je lui ai dit que oui mais Alex j'ai besoin que tu me promettes quelque chose

- ce que tu veux

- si l'opération se passait mal

- liv

- Alex , ca pourrait arriver , tu le sais aussi bien que moi , laisse-moi finir.

- d 'accord Liv

- si l'opération se passait mal , tu le diras à Eliott

- A Eliott qu'il est le père de ta fille

- oui

- c'est une lourde responsabilité

- et tu es la seule à qui je pourrais confier ca

- je le ferai Liv mais j espère de tout mon coeur que tu survivras et que tu le feras toi-même

- merci Alex

- pas de quoi Liv


	53. Chapter 53

Chapitre 53

- Si on faisait une bonne promenade pour digérer propose Alex

- Ca me plairait bien dit Casey

- Pareil dit Olivia en souriant sachant que les calmants avaient apaisé ses douleurs

- On va promemer?

- Promener Ava , promener

- Promener répète l'enfant

- Très bien mon ange , viens on va te chercher un gilet , il commence à faire plus frais

- Mais j'ai pas froid maman

- Ava , tu sais que si je te demande quelque chose

- je dois le faire répète -t-elle en glissant sa main dans celle de sa maman

Elles reviennent très vite

- maman je peux prendre ton téléphone

- mon téléphone

- pour faire des photos

- d'accord

- merci mamam

- allez , on y va , regarde Casey et Alex nous attendent

- tu verras Liv, c'est un coin magnifique

- je n'en doute pas un seul instant

Ils profitent tous ensemble de cette magnifique promenade , tandis qu'Olivia tient la main d'Ava , Alex et Casey se tiennent la main. Les douleurs reviennent mais elles ne veut pas gacher ce moment alors elle préfère se taire et ne dit pas un seul mot

- maman

- oui mon ange

- je peux venir dans tes bras

- tu es fatiguée

- oui maman

Elle soulève son enfant et la prend dans ses bras malgré sa douleur. Alex se retourne comme attirée par une force transparante et voit Olivia portant Ava dans ses bras

- Elle est fatiguée Liv

- Oui, on a déjà beaucoup marché cet après-midi

- on va faire demi-tour

- Continuez si vous voulez , je vais rentrer avec elle

- On va rentrer toutes ensemble c'est mieux Liv

- je ne veux pas que vous arrêtiez pour nous deux

- Liv , stp dit Alex

- Ok répond Olivia n'ayant pas envie cette fois de discuter avec Alex , sa douleur reprenait de plus belle et lui irradiait le ventre , elle savait qu'elle devait prendre un calmant mais elle portait Ava et elle ne voualit pas embêter davantage ses amies.

Elles font donc demi-tour toutes les 4 et il ne faut pas longtemps à Alex avant de s'apercevoir qu' Olivia souffre juste en la regardant . Elle lâche la main Casey et s'approche d'Olivia

- je vais la porter Liv , donne-la moi

- j'essaie d'en profiter tant que je peux , elle vient de s'endormir Alex

- je sais Liv mais toi tu as mal tu vas rentrer , prendre ton médicament et tu vas t allonger

- Alex

- liv , donne-moi la petite , on sera plus vite rentrée

- d'accord dit-elle en souriant à Alex ...je ne sais décidément rien te cacher

- je sais

- t'es bien la seule à laquelle je ne dois pas essayer de mentir

- je sais

Ils arrivent finalement à leur logement , Alex enlève les chaussures à Ava sans la réveiller , et la laisse dormir avec ses vêtements de sport. Olivia prend son calmant et s'allonge. Quand la douleur s'est calmée , elle se lève et rejoint ses deux amies à l'extérieur .

- tu va mieux liv demande toute de suite Alex

- oui merci

- tu veux quelque chose à boire , un café

- d'accord

- je vais t'en préparer propose immédiatement Casey

- merci ajoute Olivia en souriant

Alex s'approche d'Olivia et passe le bras autour de son épaule

- j'ai pensé qu'on pouvait tous rentrer ensemble demain en début d'après-midi.

- vous n'allez pas raccourcir vos vacances

- C'est juste d'une journée Olivia , ca ne va pas changer grand chose et ca te permettra de passer une dernière nuit toute seule avec ta petite fille et d'autre part , ca nous permettra d'arranger notre chambre d'amis en chambre de petite fille

- je n'avais pas pensé à cet aspect-là

- Casay et moi avons pensé que c'était important

- surtout qu'il y a aussi la rentrée des classes dit Olivia à demi-sourire

- tout à fait

- c'est entendu , on fera les valises demain matin et on rentrera à New-York

- d'accord ajoute Olivia

Casey revient avec un café

- on rentre demain alors

- j'ai réussi à convaincre Liv

- pour le bonheur d'Ava

- pour le tien aussi Olivia

- tiens c'est pour toi Liv dit Casey en lui tendant le paquet

- un cadeau...tu sais que ...

- tu n'aimes pas ca , c'est vrai...mais laisse-nous te faire plaisir , laisse-nous te faire ce petit plaisir , ca nous fait du bien !

- ouvre-le ajoute Casey

- d'accord dit Olivia en souriant afin de ne pas décevoir ses deux amies

Olivia ouvre le cadeau et découvre une tablette dernier cri toute neuve

- mais vous êtes complètement dingue les filles

- écoute attentivement Liv , avec cette tablette tu as un abonnement Internet et c'est moi qui paie et c'est hors de question que tu discutes ou que tu refuses parce que tu me ferais beaucoup de peine...ecoute ce n'est pas pour t'embêter mais c'est aussi pour que tu puisses communiquer avec Ava quand tu t'en sentiras capable et qu'elle ne pourra pas venir te voir , ca te rassurera , elle aussu et nous aussi.

- merci les filles,infiniment merci


	54. Chapter 54

Chapitre 54

Toutes se levèrent plus tôt que les autres jours , les sacs furent rapidement faits et vers 11hoo, elles quittèrent leur logement afin de parcourir les 4 h de routes qui les séparaient de l'immense ville de New-York.

Olivia arrive finalement à son appartement et y dépose ainsi son sac et celui de sa petite fille

- on va ranger les valises maman? demanda la petite fille

- non pas tout de suite

- on fait quoi ?

- on va aller au magasin t'acheter des vêtements

- Pour l"école maman?

- oui tu sais que lundi tu iras à l'école

- oui maman

- et c'est Alex et Casey qui t'y conduiront

- tu vas à l'hopital ?

- oui mon ange ajoute-t-elle en serrant son enfant contre elle.

- tu viendras à la maison

- quand je pourrai m'occuper de toi d'accord

- d'accord maman

Elle prend sa petite fille par la maison et elles passent l'après-midi à acheter des nouveaux vêtements à sa petite fille qui ira pour sa deuxième année au jardin d'enfant.

En rentrant , Ava s'arrête devant une vitrine regardant avec admiration un magnifique Teddy Bear .

- tu l'aimes Ava?

- oui maman beaucoup

- tu en veux un ?

- je peux maman

- je crois que oui

- c'est vrai dit l'enfant avec un sourire éclatant

- je t'assure mon ange

Elles rentrent toutes les deux dans cette boutique et malgré le prix élevé de cette peluche , OLivia décide de lui offrir

- je peux la prendre pour aller chez Alex maman?

- bien sur

- comme ca je penserai à toi maman

- quand tu penseras à maman et que je ne serai pas là , tu serreras ta peluche très fort contre toi

- d'accord ma maman que j'aime

- moi aussi je t'aime

Elle rentre à la maison , pendant qu'Olivia cuisine , Ava choisit les jouets qu'elle veut emmener chez Alex et Casey.

- tu as fini

- oui maman , je peux prendre mes livres

- tu peux trésor

Elle s'avance et se serre tout contre Olivia

- ma maman

- mon ange

- tu viendras me rechercher maman

- je reviendrai mon ange

Le lendemain , Olivia conduit d'abord sa petite fille avant de rejoindre à son tour l'hôpital.

Ses deux amies l'accueille chaleurseusement mais malgré tout la petite fille refuse de lâcher la main d'Olivia qui s'installe sur le fauteuil et la prend sur ses genoux. Ava se met à pleurer à chaudes larmes

- Ava

- maman dit-elle en sanglotant , olivia doit lutter pour contenir ses larmes

- maman doit partir , tu sais , je t'ai expliqué

- oui maman

Olivia essayer de se dégager mais Ava s'agrippe à sa mère telle une bouée de secours , Olivia ,essaye de la rassurer et la petite fille , bercée par sa maman finit par s'endormir.

Olivia se lève , la pose sur le fauteuil , elle regarde ses amies et voit Alex qui a pris son manteau. Olivia pose son Teddy Bear à ses côtés et l'embrasse une dernière fois.

- tu t'en vas aussi

- je viens avec toi Liv

- Alex...

- n'essaie même pas de me persuader du contraire , je viens avec toi


	55. Chapter 55

Chapitre 55

Olivia ouvre doucement les yeux , il lui faut un peu de temps avant qu'elle ne reprenne conscience avec la réalité. Et elle se souvient douloureusement de l'endroit où elle semble se trouver.

Un infirmier s'avance vers elle la voyant s'agiter légèrement

- Vous allez bien madame Benson? Demande-t-il , inquiet pour cette patience qui vient de subir une chirurgie assez lourde.

- je pense que oui dit-elle à voix basse en observant l'intraveineuse branchée à son bras.

- le chirurgien va venir vous voir dès que vous serez dans votre chambre , encore une petite heure ici afin de vérifier que vos signes vitaux sont stables

- d'accord

- essayez de vous rendormir

Olivia ferme les yeux et se rendort , l'anesthésie faisant encore de l'effet.

Quand elle ouvre à nouveau les yeux , elle met aussi un moment avant de reconnaître les murs de sa chambre. Elle aperçoit la photo d'Ava et sourit légèrement.

Elle sent une main dans la sienne et reconnaît celle d'Alex

- Alex murmure-t-ellle

- Liv , comment te sens-tu?

- Fatiguée

- C'est normal ! C'est l'anesthésie

- Sans doute

- Je préviens les infirmières que tu es réveillée

Alex sent Olivia qui lui serre la main

- Ava?

- Elle va bien , Casey l'a récupérée à l'école , elle a évidemment demandé après sa maman , elle joue dans le parc.

- Merci

- Arrête de dire merci d'accord

- D'accord !

Le médecin revient ensuite

- Madame Benson

- Dr

- Vous voulez bien sortir dit-il à Alex

- Non , dit Olivia , elle peut rester , SVP

- Très bien ! Vous permettez que je vous appelle Olivia

- Vu le temps que je dois passer ici , ca me dit-elle

- Très bien

- Alors dit faiblement Olivia

- j'ai aussi dû vous sectionner un morceau d'intestin en plus de ce qui était prévu. Mais j'ai enlevé toutes les métastases. L'infirmière va maintenant venir brancher la première chimiothérapie . On va commencer le vrai combat .

- d'accord je suis prête

- tu risques d'avoir des nausées et de vomir comme je te l'avais annoncé

- d'accord

- il y a quelqu'un qui va rester près de toi cette nuit?

- ca ira Dr

- Olivia , ce serait mieux si tu avais quelqu'un avec toi , la première chimiothérapie est toujours difficile

- je vais rester dit immédiatement Alex et ne discute même pas Liv

- Alex dit-elle en lui serrant la main

- laisse-moi prendre soin de toi

- Olivia , tu as une sonde que je vais laisser le temps que tu puisses te lever , ce que tu vois là c'est un drain qui sert à évacuer les déchets , et tu as aussi des bas de contention pour éviter les phlébites.

- je les ai sentis dit-elle en grimaçant

- tu souffres Olivia

- ca se réveille

- on va te donner un autre antalgique, on t'a aussi inséré ce petite boitier , c'est là qu'on raccordera la chimiothérapie , elle restera là , le temps de ton traitement et n'aie pas peur d'appeler l'infirmière au moindre problème, elles sont habituées à atténuer la douleur , c'est important que ton rétablissement se passe bien pour sortit d'ici et guérir

- d'accord docteur

- je reviens te voir demain.

- d'accord

Olivia reste silencieuse tout comme Alex qui lui tient la main. Elle sait juste en regardant Olivia qu'elle souffre

- l'antalgique va arriver Liv ajoute Alex en lui caressant les cheveux

L'infirmière arrive quelques instants plus tard et branche d'abord l'antalgique c'est ce qu'elle dit à Olivia

- je vais maintenant brancher votre 1 ère chimiothérapie. Elle regarde Alex et lui demande se sortir , car le boitier de la chimiothérapie se trouve au niveau de la poitrine

- vous pouvez sortir madame

- non ajoute Olivia Svp

- je reste Liv , je reste

- la douleur va s'atténuer madame Benson c'est d'accord votre amie va rester.

L'infirmière branche la première perfusion de chimiothérapie

- si elle a soif , il y a des glaçons dans le frigo , vous pourrez lui mouiller les lèvres mais elle ne doit rien avaler

- d'accord

- Madame Benson , vous devriez essayer de vous rendormir

- je voudrais appeler ma petite fille avant

- faites- le mais après reposez-vous

- d'accord

Alex a compris et sort son téléphone afin d'appeler Casey

- Alex , tout va bien?

- on vient de brancher une perfusion d'anti-douleur et la première chimiothérapie

- déjà?

- oui ...écoute elle aimerait entendre Ava

Casey s'approche de l'enfant tandis qu'Alex met son téléphone contre l'oreille d' Olivia

- maman

- mon ange

- tu parles pas fort maman

- maman est très fatiguée

- faut faire dodo maman répond l'enfant faisant naitre un sourire sur le visage d'Olivia

- d'accord maman t'appellera demain

- ok maman

- je t'aime mon ange

- moi aussi maman


	56. Chapter 56

Chapitre 56

Fin arrive en retard et croise Nick

- dépêche-toi le capitaine nous attend

-" nous "

- tout le monde

- pourquoi?

- je n'en sais absolument rien mais Olivia n'est toujours pas arrivée

- c'est la rentrée des classes , elle doit probablement avoir pris du temps pour déposer Ava à l'école.

- sans doute ajoute Nick en entrant dans le bureau de Cragen en compagnie de Nick.

Ils sont tous là , observant le capitaine qui n'a pas l'air d'être dans son assiette

- je vous ai demandé de venir parce que j'ai des nouvelles pas très réjouissantes à vous annoncer

Olivia m'a demandé une longue période de congé et j'ai accepté.

- pourquoi ? dit Fin

- pour raisons personnelles qu'elle ne souhaite pas révéler pour le moment mais je suis certain qu'elle vous en parlera dès qu'elle sentira le bon moment venu

- c'est en rapport avec le retour d'Eliott à New-York? Demande Fin

- je vous promets que ca n'a aucun rapport , Olivia traverse un moment difficile et a besoin de repos

- combien de temps ? demande Nick

- je n'en sais rien , j'ai aussi une autre nouvelle

Un silence résonne dans la pièce , chacun sait qu'Olivia aime son travail et qu'il a fallu une circonstance exceptionnelle pour qu'elle le mette de côté. Mais tous lui font aussi confiance , tous savent que leur travail est parfois difficile et qu'elle a pris sur elle également en accueillant Eli qui semble être retourné chez son père.

- je vais avoir besoin d'un nouveau détective , c'est pourquoi Eliott va venir travailler avec nous . Je sais ce que certains d'entre -vous pourraient penser mais je connais Eliott et c'est un bon flic et je n'ai pas le temps d 'en chercher un autre

- très bien capitaine , pas de soucis avec Eliott , un renfort est toujours le bienvenu

- j'ai encore autre chose à vous dire

- on écoute capitaine répond Amanda

- je voudrais que vous ne parliez pas d'Ava devant Eliott

- d'accord répondent-ils tous ensemble et Nick et Amanda comprennent enfin ce qu'il a pu se passer entre Eliott et Olivia

Il est quatre heure , Eliott sait qu'il reprend le travail demain le capitaine vient de l'appeler mais il ne sait pas encore qu'il remplace Olivia

Il regarde à travers la grille et aperçoit son fils à côté d'une petite fille environs 4 ans à qui il sembe faire la conversation , la petite fille lui sourit et quand les yeux d'Eliott l'observe , son coeur s'arrête tellement cette petite fille ressemble à son autre fille disparue...

Il s'approche , Eli le voit et s'écrie

- papa

- Eli, je vois que tu as une amie

- oui , elle s'appelle Ava , elle est chez les petits et comme elle est attend souvent sa maman , on est parfois ensemble

- quand tu attendais Olivia

- oui papa

- allez on s'en va mon grand

- attends , je vais dire aurevoir à Ava

- je t'attends champion

Il s'approche d'Ava

- je dois y aller , mon papa est là

- c'est le monsieur là-bas

- oui

- il est gentil ton papa

- très

Eli dépose un douc baiser sur sa petite joue

- A demain

Cragen entre dans la chambre et aperçoit Alex , un livre en main

- elle dort

- depuis environ 1 H

Il regarde les perfusions

- ils ont commencé la chimiothérapie?

- oui juste à son réveil , le chirurgien n'a pas voulu attendre...il a aussi oté un morceau d'intetin , il a certifié avoir toutes les métastases

- c'est vraiment sérieux alors

- ca l'est capitaine

- on pourrait laisser tomber les titres quand on est ici

- bien sur Don

- c'est une battante Alex

- je sais mais les cancers ont déjà fait tomber des géants

- j'ai appelé le service , on m' a dit qu'elle n'était pas seule , je me suis douté que ce serait toi

- je ne pouvais pas la laisser

- je vais prendre le relais Alex

- vous êtes certain Don ? Parce que je lui ai dit que je resterais , je ne veux pas qu'elle soit seule parce que la chimio a des effets secondaires

- je lui avais promis de venir et toi et Casey avez Ava je pense

- exact

- je vais alors rester

- d'accord , vous allez vraiment rester la nuit

- je vais rester , tu as ma parole Alex

- elle ne peut rien avaler , si nécessaire , il y a des glaçons dans le frigo

- OK

Alex s'en va et Cragen prend place dans le fauteuil.

Olivia dort pendant un long moment avant de se réveiller vers 2 h du matin , les nausées commencent et elle connait son corps pour savoir qu'elle va vomir.

Elle regarde et voit son capitaine regarder par la fenêtre

- capitaine...

- liv dit-il en se retournant et en s'approchant immédiatement du lit

Elle essaye d'attraper le petit bassin cartonné , il le lui donne et elle se met à vomir le peu de choses que contenant son estomac ainsi que de la bile

- désolée

- ne le sois , ce n'est pas de ta faute

Elle n'a pas le temps de lui répondre qu'elle se remet à vomir

Don prend un glaçon et lui passe sur les lèvres

- merci capitaine

- c'est normal Liv

- Alex est partie?

- je lui ai dit de rentrer , je vais rester auprès de toi , je crois que la nuit ne va pas être facile

- je pense dit-elle en recommançant à vomir de nouveau

Et Cragen reste à ses côtés toute la nuit


	57. Chapter 57

Chapitre 57

Alex entre doucement dans la chambre et s'aperçoit que Cragen est toujours là.

- Alex?

- Don

- Elle a passé une très mauvaise nuit , elle vient seulement de s'endormir

- les nausées ?

- et les vomissements malheureusement , la chimio guérit mais c'est aussi un sacré poison

- mais vous étiez là ?

- je n'aurais pas pu la laisser seule

- moi non plus mais aujourd'hui je dois aller à la cour

- et moi accueillir Eliott

- Eliott? Il revient à l'USV

- Oui

- Et Olivia le sait

- je lui ai dit , elle m' a dit qu'elle s'en doutait , qu'il avait toujours eu ce métier dans la peau. Et elle sait qu'elle ne pourra pas revenir avant un long moment , cette saleté de chimio va l'épuiser pendant un sacré temps , elle continue à s'inquiéter plus pour les autres que pour elle-même.

- elle s'inquiète pour Ava

- mais elle sait qu'elle est entre de bonnes mains

- c'est certain dit-elle en déposant un bouquin sur sa table de nuit ainsi qu'un petit mot l'encourageant à tenir bon et qu'elle repasserait plus tard. Cragen lui dépose un parfum qu'il n'a plus pensé à lui remettre davantage préoccupé à ce qu'elle supporte sa prmière chimio putot que de lui offrir ce petit quelqu'un chose qu'il avait apporté, il a toujours détesté ces odeurs de produits médicaux et il sait que c'est le cas pour Olivia qui a toujours détesté les hôpitaux aussi.

Ses deux amis quittente la chambre le couer lourd mais chacun appelés par leurs ont obligations professsionnelles.

Olivia se réveille appelée par une voix , les nausées ont enfin cessé et elle voit que la perfusion n'est plus branchée mais elle sait déjà que d'ici trois semaines , elles recommenceront à la nouvelles séance qui aura lieu...16 séances de chimiothérapie toutes les trois semaines

- madame Benson

- Dr

- il parait que la nuit a été difficile

- très

- je vous prescrirai un médicament à prendre avant la prochaine séance

- ca marche?

- pas toujours

- avec ma chance , c'est pas gagné

- Olivia , vous ne devez jamais jeter l'éponge sinon ce cancer prendra le dessus

- je sais

- on va vous enlever la sonde cet après-midi et vous pourrez déjà faire quelques pas avec l'aide d'une infirmière

- déjà

-oui , tous s'est bien passé , nous irons doucement , pour pourrez ainsi faire votre toilette vous-même et on vous installera un peu dans votre fauteuil

- je préfère effectivement me laver toute seule

- je n'en doute pas un seul instant et mieux vous vous débrouillez , plus vite vous pourrez quitter cette chambre.

- j'ai déjà hâte alors

-je n'en doute pas un seul instant

- j'ai déjà une réputation ici

- celle d'avoir la tête dure

- c'est mon capitaine

- tout à fait

- je vais le tuer

- il m'a aussi que vous étiez un inspecteur extraordinaire et une merveilleuse maman

- je fais de mon mieux

- j'en suis certain

- on vous fera souvent des prises de sang afin de surveiller le taux de globule

- j'aurai chaque fois les résultats

- bien entendu , je ne vous cacherai rien

- tant mieux c'est ce que j'attends de mon médecin

Le médecin sort et une infimière entre un peu plus tard .

- on va donc faire quelques pas madame Benson

- il parait que oui

- nous allons y aller doucement, peu importe le temps que ca prend et n'hésitez pas à m'arrêtez au moindre soucis

- d'accord

Après des efforts et surtout l'attention portée pour ne pas arracher le drain ainsi que la perfusion d'antalgique , Olivia se retrouve dans la salle de bain pour faire sa toilette.

- vous m'appelez si vous avez besoion de quoi que ce soit ou alors quand vous avez terminé; soyez juste prudente et ne forcez surtout pas

- je ferai attention, je n'ai pas envie de faire sauter une agraphe

- bonne résolution

-je crois

- vous voulez que je vous apporte votre parfum

- le parfum

- celui qui se trouve sur votre table de nuit

- ha je n'ai pas vu , ca doit être un de mes amis qui le l'a apporté

- je vais vous le chercher

- merci

L'infirmière revient avec le parfum et Olivia lit le petit mot

- je sais que t'aimeras pas les odeurs de l'hôpital , prends soin de toi , et reviens-moi vite Cragen


	58. Chapter 58

Chapitre 58

Olivia s'est finalement réveillée, elle constate qu'elle est toujours dans son fauteuil , elle regarde l'horloge , il est 17 H , elle n'a pas enoore appelé Ava et les nausées recommencent également à l'assaillir.

Elle appuie sur le bouton que l'infirmière a laissé à sa disposition , c'est la première qu'elle va l'appeler mais elle a besoin de son téléphone, elle doit appeler sa petite fille.

- madame Benson

- je ne voulais pas vous déranger mais j'ai besoin de mon téléphone et vous m'avez dit de ne pas marcher sans aide aujourd'hui et je dois appeler ma petite fille , c'est important que je la rassure

- vous voulez retourner au lit , les agrafes doivent tirer

- effectivement ,

- c'est la laparotomie

- c'est un nom barbare

- et une grande opération et pourtant , on ne vous entend pas

- je n'ai pas l'habitude de me plaindre

- si vous souffrez , vous ne devez pas hésiter

- je vais essayer ajoute Olivia en souriant

L'infirmière aide Olivia à se remettre au lit et regarde la photo d'Ava sur la table de nuit

- c'est votre fille?

- oui , c'est Ava , c'est ma petite fille , elle a 4 ans et ce sont deux amies qui la gardent pendant que je suis ici

- vous l'élevez seule ?

- en effet

- elle n'est pas encore venue

- je n'ai pas envie qu'elle me voir ainsi

- si je peux me permettre , vous ne devriez pas lui cacher parce que si le cancer prend le dessus , elle assistera à votre déchéance , ce sera bien pire pour elle , l'amour de votre petite fille devrait une arme à vos côtés , évidemment elle ne pourra pas vous sauter dessus mais elle comprendra , soyez certaine , les enfants comprennent toujours

- je vais y réfléchir

- je n'en doute pas , vous avez l'air d'une personne responsable

Elle compose le numéro d'Alex

- liv , je suis tellement désolée , j'étais à la cour et je viens seulement de rentrer , heureusement Casey s'est occupée du souper et d'Ava , j'ai une femme extraordianire

- je crois aussi

- comment vas-tu?

- j'ai déjà fait quelques pas mais uniquement avec l'infirmière , je dois faire attention aux agrafes

- je viens dès que je peux

- tu peux amener Ava

- Liv , tu es certaine, tu avais dit que...

- j'ai eu une discussion avec l'infirmière , j'ai besoin de voir mon enfant mais seulement si tu veux bien lui expliquer que je ne pourrai pas la porter , ni la serrer très fort dans le lit

- je le ferai , je vais les rejoindre à table

- A plus tard Alex et...

- je t'interdis de dire encore une fois merci Benson dit-elle en raccrochant

Alex inspire très fort afin de ne pas retenir ses larmes , elle a tellement peur de perdre Olivia , elle a tellement peur qu'un jour elle se retrouve à vivre sans elle à ses côtés , Casey est là bien sur mais avec Olivia c'est tellement différent

Elle sent une main sur son épaule

- mon amour

- Casey répond-elle en lui prenant la main

- je sais que tu as beaucoup de peine

- j'essaie de ne pas le montrer devant elle

- tu sais que même si tu veux le cacher ,elle le verra

- je sais

- il faudra que tu lui parles de notre suggestion

- elle refusera de faire son rétablissement ici Casey , tu sais qu'elle déteste être une charge pour les autres

- même si ca lui permet de retrouver Ava plus vite et d'être hors de cet hôpital

- je n'en sais rien

- alors parle lui

- pas aujourd'hui , pas devant Ava , elle n'aimerait pas ca

- alors vas-y demain matin

- et la petite

- je m'en occuperai

- t'es vraiment la femme parfaite Casey

- je sais répond-elle en souriant


	59. Chapter 59

Chapitre 59

- t'as vu Casey , j'ai tout mangé

- c'est super AVA

- je suis sage!

- c'est vrai

- tu le diras à ma maman

- à maman

- j'ai promis d'être sage

- je sais Ava répond Alex et tu l'es

- j'ai dit que je serais une grande fille

- c'est vrai aussi!

- j'ai fait un dessin pour maman Alex

- ha oui !

- parce que Casey devait travailler

- et tu as été vraiment sage répond la rousse

- tu voudras bien donner le dessin à ma maman Alex?

- et si on allait lui donner toutes les deux?

- à l'hôpital?

- oui

- je peux aller à l"hopital?

- oui si tu écoutes bien ce qu'Alex va te dire

- d'accord

Alex marche dans les couloirs de l'hôpital , s'arrête au niveau de la fillette

- tu te souviens Ava?

- je ne dois pas crier , pas réveiller maman si elle dort , pas sauter sur le lit et pas sauter sur le lit parce que le docteur a coupé son ventre

- c'est très bien, tu es vraiment une grande fille

Elles entre toutes les deux mains dans la main

- maman fait dodo chuchote la petite fille

- oui répond Alex , viens , on va s'asseoir un peu dans le fauteuil d'accord

- d'accord

Alex tend alors un livre à la petite fille qui le regarde sans faire le moindre bruit pendant qu'Alex s'approche doucement du lit constatant que la poche d'urine a été enlevée mais que le drain tout comme la perfusion d'antalgique sont toujours là

Elle approche la chaise du lit et s'assoit à côté d'Olivia qui dort profondément , Alex se demande si elle doit la réveiller afin qu'elle voit Ava ou si elle doit continuer à la laisser dormir.

Elle met finalement sa main sur celle d'Olivia qui sans ouvrir les yeux murmure

- Alex

- Liv

- je savais que c'était toi au moment même où tu as posé ta main

-je ne voulais pas te réveiller mais

- c'est rien Alex

- il y a une gentille demoiselle qui regarde sagement un livre dans le fauteuil murmure Alex

- mon bébé

- exactement , je lui ai dit de ne pas faire de bruit , elle est obéissante

- c'est super

- tu l'as bien élevée Liv

- j'ai fait de mon mieux ajoute Olivia en ouvrant cette fois les yeux

- tu as bien réussi

L'enfant dans le fauteuil voit Alex parler à sa maman mais elle sait qu'elle doit attendre alors elle est patiente.

- ava , viens sur mes genoux ma grande

L'enfant se lève et grimpe sur les genoux d'Alex

- ma maman , tu dormais?

- oui mon ange

- t'es fatiguée ?

- oui mon ange c'est à cause des médicaments

- parce que le docteur il a coupé où t"as bobo au ventre

- oui mon ange

- tu me montres maman

Olivia réfléchit et voit Alex qui hoche la tête. Olivia soulève sa blouse et montre son pansement

- il est grand moment , il a beaucoup coupé le docteur

- ouimon ange

- tu as mal maman ?

- tu vois le petit sac pendu

- oui maman

- c'est un médicament pour pas avoir mal

- et il va dans ton bras

- oui mon ange

- Alex , elle a dit que je pouvais pas venir sur toi sinon t 'allais avoir mal et que tu pouvais pas me porter non plus maman

- c'est vrai

- mais je peux te faire un bisou maman

- evidemment que oui mon trésor , ca ferait tellement plaisir à maman

Alex se lève tenant l'enfant qui passe ses deux bras autour du cou de sa maman , Olivia passe sa main valide dans ses cheveux pendant que la petite fille pose ses lèvres sur la joue de sa maman

- je t'aime ma maman

- moi aussi

- je te fais pas mal

- non trésor

Alex repose enfin l'enfant sur ses genoux et elle voit ce merveilleux sourire

- merci Alex

- je t'en prie

- je t'ai fait un dessin maman

- tu me le montres

- d'accord , je vais le chercher il est dans mon livre

La petite revient avec une grande feuille où elle a dessiné plein de coeurs de toutes les couleurs , c'est parce que je t'aime

- moi aussi

- on va y aller trésor , maman a besoin de dormir d'accord

- d'accord mais je peux encore faire un bisou à ma maman

- d'accord trésor répond Olivia

Et elle reparte main dans la main

- maman elle va revenir à la maison Alex?

- elle reviendra trésor


	60. Chapter 60

Chapitre 6O

Alex pousse doucement la porte de la chambre et aperçoit Olivia endormie.

Elle prend à nouveau place dans le fauteuil et attend.

Après une bonne demi-heure , Olivia soulève finalement les paupières

- je ne savais que tu te transformerais en marmotte

- moi non plus répond Olivia en souriant

- c'est la chimio qui te fatigue Liv

- je sais , j'ai l'impression d'être un mollusque

- je te rassure , tu ne baves pas encore en dormant

- c'est déjà ca

- le jour où ca arrive , je te préviens

- ca me rassure ajoute Olivia en souriant à sa meilleure amie , comment va mon trésor?

- elle va bien , Casey vient de la déposer à l'école , elle fait chaque fois attention de ne pas croiser Eliott

- si ca arrivait et que vous disiez la vérité , je ne vous en voudrais pas mais je pense que Casey est bien trop intelligente pour se laisser avoir par Eliott

- ca c'est clair , c'est bien pour ca que tu l'aimes autant

- ca c'est vrai et je t'aime tout autant ma Liv

- je sais Alex

- j'ai parlé à ton médecin ce matin

- ha ?

- ca ne t'embète pas

- ca m'embêterai que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre , pas toi Alex

- il m'a dit que c'est possible que tu rentres en milieu de la semaine prochaine sous certaines conditions

- des conditions , lesquelles parce qu'il avait dit que je devais rester trois semaines ici

- oui mais il ne savait pas que tu avais des super amies

- c'est vrai

- Liv , tu sais que j'aime prendre soin de toi , tu te souviens de l'époque où c'était l'inverse

- je m'en souviens

- sans toi , je ne serais pas ce que je suis

- Alex...

- tu sais que c'est vrai

- je le referais Alex sans hésitation , alors ces conditions

- que tu n'aies pas de fièvre

- je n'en ai plus

- c'est vrai le médecin me l'a dit

- que tu cicatrises bien

- d'après l'infirmière qui a changé le pansement hier , ca évolue bien

- que tu ne portes aucune charge

- je ne le ferai pas

- tu deviendrais responsable

- tu le deviens quand mourir est une option prononce directement Olivia se rendant compte du chagrin dans les yeux d'Alex

- excuse-moi Alex , j aurais pas dû dire ca

- tu n'as dit que la vérité même si elle fait mal , c'est la vérité mais Liv , la mort ne te prendra pas , personne ne gagne contre moi

- d'accord madame le substitut du procureur ce qui fait finalement sourire Alex

- il reste une condition Liv

- laquelle?

- que tu ne restes pas seule jusqu'à la prochaine chimiothérapie

- ca c'est pas possible

- liv , j'ai une solution

- non , non Alex , je vois où tu veux en venir

- je n'ai encore rien dit

- mais je te vois venir

- ha bon , tu es médium

- non je connais les expressions de ton visage et je sais ce que tu vas dite et c'est hors de question que je devienne une charge pour toi et Casey , vous avez besoin de votre vie à toutes les deux , c'est non Alex

- tu préfères rester ici?

- tu préfères être ici que de venir à la maison , auprès de ta petite fille qui a très bien compris ce qui se passe et qui a demandé ce matin à Casey si t 'allais aller au ciel , tu as raison sur une chose Olivia , j'ai effectivement besoin de ma vie avec Casey , mais j'ai avant tout besoin de m'assurer que tu vas bien , que ma meilleure amie se rétablit dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Je ne te demande pas d être une charge parce que tu seras seule de toute facon la journée mais tu nous auras nous pour t'occuper correctement de ton enfant juste le temps que tu te remettes de l'opération et que tu cicatrises correctement répond Alex en prenant sa veste

- tu t'en vas

- oui Liv , tu te braques des qu'on essaie de t'aider , c'est fatiguant , je te propose juste d être là pour toi et tu veux rien entendre , tu restes sur tes positions sans vouloir comprendre que je t'aime infiniment et que je ne peux pas vivre sans ma meilleure amie

- Alex te fâche pas , c'est ok je viendrai


	61. Chapter 61

Chapitre 61

Eliott dépose son fiston à l'entrée de l'école et aperçoit cette petite fille qui court vers son fils en le voyant

- Eli

- salut Ava

- j'ai vu maman hier et je lui ai donné un beau dessin

- elle va bien

- je crois que oui

Eliott , instrigué , s'approche de son fils

- c'est ton amie?

-c'est Ava

- t'es la papa d'Eliott,

- oui

- moi j'ai pas de papa

- ha c'est pas chouette

- mais j'ai ma maman

- heureusement

- elle est gentille ma maman

- c'est parce qu'elle a une gentille petite fille

- papa , il va bientôt sonner

- je vais aller Eli ajoute Eliott en lui ébouriffant les cheveux

- enchanté d'avoir fait ta connaisse mademoiselle Ava

- et toi tu t'appelles comment?

- Eliott

- c'est joli Eliott

- merci dit Eliott en souriant pendant qu'il s'éloignait

Eli respire une fois que son père s'en est allé , il a eu peur qu'Ava ne prononce le nom d'Olivia , il doit faire attention

Eliott se gare , il descend de la voiture et pense à Olivia , il espèrait tellement la retrouver et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de savoir qu'elle avait pris un long congé. Il avait cru un moment que c'était de sa faute mais Cragen lui a juré que l'absence d'Olivia n'avait aucun rapport ni avec lui ni avec Eli et il le croit. Mais il se demande ce qui a pu arriver à Olivia pour qu'elle demande ce long congé. Ca ,'a jamais été dans ses habitudes.

Il a vraiment mal à l'intérieur , mais il sait qu'il n'a pas le choix , il pense qu'en redevenant l'homme d'avant , il pourra retrouver son Olivia . Il reste en communication avec John qui a promis qu'il viendrait le voir un de ces jours à New-York.

La matinée se passe calmement, à l'instant où il rentre d'une enquête avec Fin , il croise Cragen qui semble s'en aller. Il les regarde

- je vais m'absenter pendant un petit moment , je ne sais pas combien de temps , Fin , tu es responsable pendant mon absence

- bien capitaine

- tu sauras gérer

- sans problème

- s'il y a nouvelle enquête , tu envoies Eliott et Nick

- très bien capitaine

- et si vraiment , tu doutes de quoi que ce soit , n"hésite pas à appeler

- bien capitaine

Cragen , à cause de la circulation dans New York , met un bon moment vant de franchir les portes du services d'oncologie

Il traverse les couloirs et frappe à la porte

Il entend sa voix qui murmure d'entrer

Il sourit quand il la voit assise dans son fauteuil , le plateau de repas devant elle auquel elle ne semble pas avoir encore touché malgré l'heure avancée.

- Liv

- capitaine

- dans le fauteuil

- j'ai commencé à marcher hier et j'ai refais quelques pas aujourd'hui

- c'est une bonne nouvelle

- plutôt

- Alex m'a aussi dit qu'elle t'avait convaincu de rentrer chez elle

- elle a su trouver les mots qu'il fallait...

- j'en suis contente Olivia

- merci capitaine

- ca va Eliott

- il a très vite retrouvé ses marques mais je sais que tu dois lui manquer , il n'arrête pas de regarder ton bureau

- il est parti capitaine

- je sais Olivia mais on fait tous des erreurs , tu comprends

- je comprends capitaine mais il a déjà perdu une femme , il n'a pas besoin d'une cancéreuse

- ca c'est à lui d 'en décider

- sans doute...

- tu ne manges pas

- je n'ai pas faim

Cragen lève le plateau

- je ne quitterai pas cette chambre tant que tu n'auras pas mangé Olivia

- capitaine

- même si je dois dormir ici , je pense que tu n'as plus de nausées

- non capitaine

- alors mange, je sais que tu as une perfusion mais ta main droite est valide et je vais te couper ta viande, olivia , tu dois prendre des forces , tu dois prendre de l'énergie sinon cette crasse te mangera la première

- d'accord finit-elle par dire quand elle croise le chagrin dans les yeux de son capitaine

- je ne savais pas...

- tu ne savais pas...

- que ca vous ferait cet effet...

- maintenant que tu sais , sache que je suis comme Alex

Elle lui sourit et il fait de même


	62. Chapter 62

Chapitre 62

Eliott entre dans la cour et cherche Eli qu'il ne voit pas , il sent cependant quelqu'un llui tirer la veste

- tu cherches Eli?

- oui , tu sais où il est ?

- aux toilettes

- ha ! Ta maman n'est pas encore là ?

- j'habite pas chez ma maman

- ha bon!

- elle est à l'hôpital ma maman

- ha elle est malade ta maman?

- le docteur , il a ouvert son ventre

- ha c'est pas chouette !

- non pas du tout , elle a un grand pansement

- j'espère que ta maman ira mieux

- moi aussi

- et ton papa?

- j'ai pas de papa

- ha

- papa crie soudainement Eli

- salut mon grand

- on rentre à la maison

- on rentre

- A demain Ava

- A demain Eli dit la petite fille tristement espérant que quelqu'un allait rapidement venir la chercher

Il vérifie qu"Eli est installé , il se met au volant et regarde son petit garçon

- ton amie à l'école m'a dit que sa maman était à l'hôpital

- c'est vrai

- tu sais si c'est grave?

- j'espère que non!

- tu la connais sa maman

- ben oui papa , à l'école tout le monde connaît tout le monde, c'est parce que toi t'es là depuis pas longtemps et que tu reviens me chercher tard sinon tu verrais parfois les autres papas et les autres mamans

- j'essaierai de venir plus tôt

- ha mais c'est rien papa, j'aime bien rester avec Ava et tu sais sa maman , elle vient parfois la chercher tard aussi

- c'est vrai

- oui papa

- et elle fait quoi sa maman ?

- elle est policière comme toi papa

- ha , à New-York?

- je sais pas papa ment le petit garçon jugeant qu'il était allé trop loin

- je la connais peut être?

- alors tu connaîtrais Ava?

- oui mais on est parti longtemps

- c'est vrai.

Ava s'assoit sur les petites marches de la cour de récréation. Elle commence à avoir faim et personne n'est encore venu la chercher . Sa maman ne venait jamais aussi tard. Les larmes commencentà lui monter mais elle a promis à sa maman d'être une grande fille mais elle n'arrive pas à retenir ses larmes.

- Ava ?

La petite fille les joues plein de larmes lève la tête vers Alex

- tu pleures?

- oui Alex

Alex s'agenouille et lui essuie ses larmes avec les doigts

- qu'est-ce qui se passe mon petit coeur?

- je croyais que personne viendrait

- j'avais beaucoup de travail et Casey aussi

- maman m' avait dit

- je sais que c'est long pour une gentille petite fille comme toi , allez viens on y va ,, d'accord

- on va voir maman Alex?

- d'accord ?

- Alex

- oui ma puce

- j'ai tout mangé

- ca c'est super répond Alex qui ne comprend pas ce que la petite fille essaie de lui dire

- et j'ai plus rien maintenant

- oh je suis désolée ma chérie , tu as faim?

- oui Alex

- viens on va aller te chercher un biscuit sur le chemin de l'hopital , d'accord?

- d'accord Alex

Ils arrivent finalement toutes les deux dans la chambre d'Olivia qui dort une nouvelle fois

Alex , fatiguée s'installe , dans le fauteuil avec la petite fille sur ses genoux

- maman elle fait beaucoup dodo maintenant?

- je sais trésor

- elle est fatiguée ma maman?

- oui trésor

- mais elle va venir à la maison?

- tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit

- que maman allait venir aussi chez toi et Alex mais qu"elle devait beaucoup se reposer pour guérir

- c'est exactement ca trésor

- et que maman voulait guérir parce qu'elle m'aime très fort


	63. Chapter 63

Chapitre 63

- voilà , j'ai tout pris Olivia

- merci

- arrête de ...

- dire merci ...je sais ajoute Olivia en souriant

- je suis contente que tu aies accepté de venir

- je suis ravie de sortir d'ici

- mais je n'en doute pas , on y va

- on y va répond Olivia

- ne marche pas trop vite

- je promets

- je sais

Alex porte le sac d'Olivia,le pose dans le coffre et ramène Olivia jusque chez elle. Elle arrive enfin à l'appartement

- j'ai pris congé le reste de la journée

- Alex

- mes dossiers sont à jours , ne t'inquiète pas

- Ok Alex

Alex aide Olivia à ranger ses affaires

- je te prépare un café?

- d'accord

- et après , je me reposerai Alex , j'ai promis d'être raisonnable

- il vaut mieux Olivia , tu n'as été opérée que depuis 1O jours

- je sais Alex , et crois-moi que je sens les agraphes qui me tiraillent chaque fois que je me penche

- alors évite de te pencher

- oui maman

- liv !

- je plaisantais

- tu as encore ton sens de l'humour

- et je t'aime toujours Alex

- même si je t'oblige à accepter que je prenne soin de toi

- je t'aimerais toute la vie

- moi aussi

Olivia avale son café et se glisse ensuite dans le lit où elle s'endort rapidement.

Casey rentre accompagnée d'Ava

- maman est là , maman est là

- ne crie pas , ta maman fait dodo

- elle est fatiguée

- oui Ava

- elle prend encore des médicaments maman

- oui trésor

- elle est guérie maman

- pas encore, tu veux prendre un gouter

- d'accord

- allez viens t'assoir

- d'accord Alex

L'enfant prend son gouter , on sonne à la porte , Alex ouvre et rencontre l'infirmière qui viendra chaque jour vérifier et changer le pansement d'Olivia

- elle dort , je vais vous conduire jusqu'à la chambre

L'infirmier sort quelques instant plus tard suivie d'Olivia qui entend alors

- ma maman

- mon ange

- tu faisais dodo?

- oui

- t'es plus fatiguée?

- non mon coeur mentit Olivia

- tu veux bien jouer avec moi?

- d'accord

- je vais chercher mes légos

- d'accord mon ange

Olivia reste à côté de sa petite fille , Alex les rejoint

- tu te sens bien liv ?

- oui Alex , sois rassurée

- si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit pour toi ou Ava , tu demandes ,d'accord

- d'accord Alex mais pour le moment , c'est parfait

- je sais que tu as envie d'être chez toi

- je sais aussi que c'est pas possible Alex

Alex , regarde la petite fille

- tu viens prendre ton bain

- c'est maman répond la petite fille , c'est maman qui me donne le bain

- maman ne peut pas répond Olivia

- mais t'es là maman

- je sais mais tu te rappelles maman ne peut pas bouger beaucoup

- A cause de ton pansement?

- oui mon petit coeur- mais tu pourras me lire une histoire

- ca c'est d'accord

- mon livre avec le loup

- d'accord mon ange

- super ma maman en lui faisant un gros bisous

Alex emmène Ava vers la salle de bain. Olivia se pose dans le fauteuil et s'endort une nouvelle fois.

Casey passe dans le salon elle pose un cousin et bouge Olivia qui ne remue même pas , assomée par la quantité d'antalgique qu'elle doit prendre

Ava sort du bain , pressée d'aller rejoindre sa maman mais elle voit sa maman qui dort dans le fauteuil , elle s'approche et la regarde

Elle se retourne vers Alex

- maman est vraiment très fatiguée

- je sais mon ange, tu viens mettre la table et puis on reveillera maman qu'elle vienne manger

- je pourrais la réveiller avec un bisous

- c'est d accord

Ava aide Alex à mettre la table.

- tu peux aller réveiller maman maintenant

- d'accord

Ava s'approche de sa maman

Elle dépose un baiser sur sa joue et murmure à son oreille

- on doit manger maman

Olivia ouvre les yeux

- d'accord mon amour

Olivia se lève et prend son enfant par la main pour rejoindre les deux femmes l'attendant pour diner

Plus tard Alex ouvre la porte et les regarde toutes les deux endormies l'une contre l'autre


	64. Chapter 64

Chapitre 64 

Alex regarde Olivia avec énormément de compassion

- au moindre souci , tu m'appelles

- je te le promets Alex

- tu sais qu'on sera là ?

- je sais Alex

- tu as des plats dans le frigo pour le week-end

- c'est adorable

- c'est surtout Casey et elle te ramène Ava tout à l'heure

- elle est contente de rentrer à la maison

- toi aussi

- c'est vrai , ces deux semaines chez vous m'ont permis de bien me reposer mais lundi j'ai ma chimio

- je t'accompagnerai

- Alex!

- liv , je t' y conduirai et je te ramènerai

- et je suppose que ca sert à rien que je discute ?

- absolument pas

Alex quitte Olivia Après s'être assurée qu'elle est parfaitement bien installée.

Eliott regarde cette petite fille , il ne peut une nouvelle fois s'en détacher . Les mêmes yeux , le même regard que sa petite Kathleen. Mais d'où vient cette enfant dont il n'a jamais croisé les parents et pourtant il vient chercher Eli à des heures presque chaque fois différentes. La petite fille voit une nouvelle fois Eli courir dans les bras de son père

- fiston?

- oui papa

- si tu invitais une fois Ava à venir jouer à la maison?

- c'est pas possible papa

- pourquoi?

- sa maman voudra pas

- pourquoi?

- parce qu'elle voudra pas

- oui mais pourquoi

- parce qu'elle est malade sa maman , elle vit chez deux amies mais quand elle sera à sa maison , je lui demanderai

- tu sais , cette petite fille , elle me fait penser à ta soeur Kathleen

- moi aussi papa

- tu as aussi remarqué?

- oui surtout quand elle sourit

Casey vient d'apercevoir Eliott , elle attend qu'il sorte de 'école avant d'y rentrer.

Elle les voit enfin s'en aller et récupère à son tour la petite fille qu"elle ramène chez Olivia

- maman , maman je suis là

Olivia se lève et serre très fort sa petite fille contre elle

- on est à la maison

- oui trésor

- cool

- tu sais ce qu on va faire

- non maman

- on va prendre un super bain juste toutes les deux

- mais je devrai sortir toute seule de la baignoire maman

- ca c'est vrai

- mais je suis une grande fille

- tout à fait mademoiselle et ensuite on mangera et on regardera un film toutes les deux au lit

- dans ton lit maman ?

- oui

- parce que c'est vendredi et que demain , il n'y a pas école

- tout à fait

- tu sais que j'ai vu le papa d'Eli?

- ha bon ! Répond Olivia le coeur serré

- il s'appelle Eliott et il est très grand

- très grand?

- oui maman et même qu'il a des yeux bleus comme Eli

- Eli a de très beaux yeux

- toi aussi ma maman mais mon papa il avait les yeux comment?

- bleus comme les tiens ma chérie

- j'ai les yeux de mon papa?

- oui ma chérie


	65. Chapter 65

Chapitre 65

- vous êtes confortablement installée Olivia ? lui demande l'infirmière ayant l'habitude de tutoyer ces patientes qu'elle verra défiler durant quelques mois.

- je suis bien répond Olivia à demi-sourire

- tenez , ce sont deux pilules pour réduire le risque de nausées

- ca marche?

- parfois très bien , parfois pas du tout , ca dépend de chaque patient et de leur degré de résistance.

- d 'accord

- votre amie est partie?

- je lui ai dit que j'allais de toute façon fermer les yeux

- c'est mieux dit l"infirmière en insérant le baxter dans cette petite boîte que le chirurgien avait placé dans sa poitrine .

Olivia ferme les yeux , elle doit rester là trois longues heures...elle finit par s'endormir. C'est une main prenant la sienne qui la réveille

Elle ouvre les yeux

- capitaine?

- liv

- Alex a été retenue , elle m'a demandé de prendre la relève

- je peux me débrouiller seule capitaine

- ca je le sais mais Benson me manquait

- je suis juste là

- et cet esprit d'indépendance

- il est un peu corrompu

- c'est que tu as des amis envahissants

- mais je les aime mes amis envahissants

- on n'en doute pas un seul instant

L'infirmière arrive ,

- c'est fini , vous pouvez rentrer , je vous appelle un taxi?

- je vais la ramener

- capitaine

- c'est un ordre Benson

- alors je n'ai pas le choix

- exact répond le capitaine en souriant et tu sais , ils se demandent tous où tu peux bien être

- peut être qu'ils méritent la vérité

- je le pense aussi mais ce n'est pas à moi de choisir

- je sais capitaine mais...

- mais...

- vous pouvez leur dire

- que tu as le cancer?

- oui

- A Eliott aussi?

- qu'est-ce que ca peut lui faire?

- liv , il n'arrête pas de regarder ton bureau avec nostalgie

- Eliott?

- oui , je pense qu'il a des regrets

- il peut en avoir

- ce que tu peux être dure parfois

- je sais c'est la vie qui m' a rendu comme ca

- tu as déjà pensé au fait qu'il a perdu quasi l'entiereté de sa famille

- je sais capitaine , c'est triste , ca j'en ai conscience mais il n'est pas trop vieux pour refaire sa vie

- mais il ne le fera pas

- il a tort

- il t'aime encore Olivia , il a du faire un choix cornélien que lui imposait Kathy , accepterais-tu d'être séparée d'Ava?

- jamais de la vie répond Olivia les larmes aux yeux en sachant qu'elle pourrait mourir

- tu devrais comprendre ce choix , tu es une mère Olivia

- je le sais aussi mais il a dit qu'il ne m'avait jamais aimé et que je devais le laisser

- c'était probablement plus facile pour lui à ce moment-là

- peut être capitaine

- Olivia , ne laisse pas ta colère empêcher Eliott de connaître sa petite fille , il en a perdu trois et crois-moi , même s'il ne dit rien , il en souffre vraiment

- il a Eli

- ca ne l'empêche pas de penser à ce qu'il a perdu et un enfant ne compense pas la perte des autres , ca aide juste à avancer jour après jour

- capitaine

- j'ai fini , je te rassure , allez on y va

- merci

Il l'a raccompagne jusqu'à son appartement

- tu veux que j'aille chercher Ava tout à l'heure?

- non , ca ira , j'aurai besoin de prendre l'air

- tu m'appelles moi ou quelqu'un d'autre si tu en as besoin?

- je le ferai capitaine

Elle s'assoit dans le fauteuil. Il embrasse Olivia sur le front et Olivia sourit.

- prends soin de toi

- promis

Le capitaine est à peine parti que les première nausées commencent , les trajets entre le fauteuil et les toilettes épuisent Olivia qui doit pourtant sortir rechercher sa petite fille.

Elle regarde l'heure qui avance , elle sait qu'il y a la garderie mais elle ne veut pas y laisser Ava davantage. Elle est soulagée quand elle voit la porte s'ouvrir laissant apparaitre Alex et Ava qui vient enlacer sa maman dans le fauteuil

- viens Ava , je vais te préparer ton gouter

L'enfant , malgré son jeune âge a deviné que sa maman n'allait pas très bien suit Alex sans la moindre protestation. Alex lui tartine deux tranches de pain et du choco et lui verse un verre de lait.

- je reviens , je vais près de maman , d'accord

- d'accord Alex

Alex s'approche d'Olivia

- les nausées?

- et les vomissements avec répond Olivia

- on ne t'a pas donné un médicament pour te soulager?

- ca ne marche apparamment pas chez moi , ca peut arriver

- je vais prendre Ava pour la nuit si tu veux ou alors je reste ici

- Alex , ce sont juste des nausées et des vomissments

- ca va t'épuiser , je parie que tu n'as pas encore dormir depuis que,tu es rentrée

- ca se voit tant que ca ?

- bien évidemment

- ca ira Alex

- liv , tu tiens à peine debout ...écoute juste cette nuit , je te la ramènerai demain après l'école

- d'accord répond Olivia

Alex s'approche de l'enfant qui mange calmement

Elle prend une chaise et s'assoit à ses côtés

- maman a mal

- elle n'est pas bien ma maman

- je sais trésor ajoute Alex en lui caressant les cheveux

- elle est très fatiguée aussi

- et si tu venais dormir à la maison?

- pour que ma maman se repose

- exact

Alex ferme les yeux quand elle entend Olivia vomir

- c'est les médicaments, maman a encore mal son estomac

- oui trésor

- je peux prendre mon Teddy

- oui trésor

- alors d'accord

L'enfant s'approche d'Olivia et lui dépose un baiser sur la joue sous le regard attendri d'Alex

- t'es toute froide maman , je vais te chercher une couverture

- d'accord mon ange

Pendant que l'enfant s'en va

- tu trembles Olivia

- je suis complètement gelée

- Ava est d'accord pour venir dormir à la maison

- je pense qu'elle a compris que j'étais vraiment malade

- je crois aussi


	66. Chapter 66

Chapitre 66

Alex rentre à son appartement accompagnée de la petite fille à la grande surprise de Casey

- tiens donc voilà mademoiselle Ava

- coucou Casey répond la fillette en l'embrassant. Ma maman n'est vraiment pas bien alors je viens faire dodo ici

- ca c'est une excellente idée

Casey , pourtant plongée dans un dossier , lève la tête et voit qu'Alex est en effet tracassée

- tu travailles Casey?

- oui

- je peux avoir ta tablette pour regarder un dessin animé stp

- d 'accord tu peux aller la chercher

- merci répond l'enfant avant de courir à travers l'appartement

Casey regarde Alex

- tu as pris la bonne décision

- ca ne t'embête pas , je sais que tu es sur un grand dossier et que tu as besoin de pas mal travailler

- et toi tu as besoin de savoir que Liv va bien

- c'est vrai

- Ecoute Alex , Ava est une enfant sage et calme. Elle est obéissante et ne nous a jamais posé de soucis et nous avons toutes les deux promis d'être là pour elle autant de temps qu'il le faudra. Une chimiothérapie n'est pas quelque chose de simple , ca détruit les cellules cancéreuses mais ca a des tonnes d'effets secondaires qui affaiblissent et épuisent le corps.

- elle a des nausées , elle vomit , elle tremble et elle est seule Casey

- alors qu'est ce que tu attends?

- qu'est-ce que j'attends?

- pour aller la rejoindre

- casey !

- tu hésites parce que tu sais que j'ai énormément de travail. Je sais qu'elle va regarder son dessin animé et le temps qu'elle s'occupe , j'aurai fini. Je commanderai une pizza ,je lui donnerai le bain et lui lirai une histoire et ca me changera de ces foutus dossiers .. Ca me fera du bien d'une certaine man

ière et quand elle dormira , je retravaillerai ma plaidoirie et toi tu vas filer chez ta meilleure amie t'assurer qu'elle va bien

- t'es une femme formidable dit-elle en l'embrassant, je t'enverrai des messages

- j'espère bien

L'enfant revient

- je l'ai trouvée

- super, que veux-tu regarder?

- bambi?

- Tu connais Bambi?

-je l'ai regardé avec maman , elle a dit qu'elle aimait bien

- je confirme dit Alex , je vais vite prendre quelques affaires

- je peux rester dans ton bureau casey ?

- tu peux te mettre dans le fauteuil

- je vais mettre le casque pour pas faire de bruit

- t'es adorable

- elle part Alex?

- elle va aller près de ta maman

- parce qu'elle a mal?

- oui

- comme ca maman est pas toute seule

- tout à fait

Alex qui a la clé ouvre la porte et entre dans l'appartement silencieux. Elle ne voit Olivia ni dans le salon , ni dans la salle de bain , ni dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas osé l'appeler de peur de la réveiller si elle dormait.

- liv , liv ...

Alex entend un murmure qui provient des toilettes

Elle s'avance ouvre la porte et aperçoit Olivia couchée sur le sol.

- liv

- Alex murmure-t-elle...

- tu es glacée...

- je n'ai plus de force , je voulais aller au lit murmure difficilement Olivia

- je sais liv , je vais t'aider , d'accord

- merci Alex

Avec l'aide d'Alex , Olivia se relève.

Alex l'installe dans son lit , la recouvre et lui tient la main jusqu'au moment où elle s'endort...elle envoie un message à Casey pour la rassurer.

Elle en profite pour mettre une machine en route , vider le lave vaisselle

Elle entend alors Olivia , prise d'une quinte de toux

- liv

Olivia la regarde les larmes aux yeux , Alex regarde sa main et y voit une poignée de cheveux

- je savais que ca arriverait

- liv , ca repoussera

- pas avant longtemps

- 4 mois Liv , 4 mois de chimio et après ca repoussera

- si je m'en sors

- tu t'en sortiras

- A peine deux chimio et je suis déjà à la ramasse

- mais y a que moi qui le sais

- c'est vrai ajoute Olivia en souriant

- ne t'inquiète pas , tu n'es pas toute seule

- je sais

Alex enroule Olivia dans ses bras pendant que les larmes d'Olivia cesse.

Elles finissent toutes les deux par s'endormir côte à côte


	67. Chapter 67

Chapitre 67

Alex se réveille et se rend compte qu'Olivia dort toujours. Elle passe rapidement sous la douche et s'en va préparer un petit déjeuner complet qu'elle amène dans la chambre. Elle le pose sur la commode et s'approche d'Olivia afin de la réveiller.

- liv...

- Alex...

- je nous ai préparé un petit déjeuner au lit , ca te dit , histoire d'être en forme pour la journée

- tu ne dois pas aller travailler?

- évidemment que si mais j'ai autre chose à faire: d'abord vérifier que l'inspecteur Benson prenne son petit-déjeuner et puis l'emmener à l'extérieur

- tu veux que je sorte?

- j'ai quelque chose à t'offrir

- ha bon...

- je connnais un super magasin de bonnets et d'écharpes

- pour ma tête?

- c'est bientôt octobre , personne ne se posera de questions si tu portes un bonnet

- c'est vrai Alex

- tu es alors partante?

- je le suis

- super , allez on mange

- d'accord

Quand Eliott arrive , Fin l'informe que Cragen les attend tous dans son bureau . Eliott entre et constate un silence pesant.

- ferme la porte Eliott

- ok capitaine

- je vous ai tous réunis parce que j'ai vu Olivia hier et elle m'a autorisé à vous donner de ses nouvelles

- comment va-t-elle ? Demande Fin

- pas très bien , je l'ai accompagné à sa séance de chimiothérapie.

- chimio s'exclame Eliott sous l'effet de la colère

- elle souffre d'un cancer de l'ovaire , elle ne souhaitait pas le dire

- et comment va-t-elle...

Eliott n'écoute pas la fin de la conversation , il prend son manteau. Il sait qu'il doit la voir , il doit s'assurer qu'elle est vivante et lui dire qu'il ne veut pas la perdre

Il monte les marches en courant et frappe à la porte

C'est Alex qui lui ouvre

- Eliott?

- Cragen nous a parlé

- du cancer?

- où est Liv?

- sous la douche

- je dois la voir

- Eliott , ce n'est pas possible pour le moment

- Alex , je dois la voir et je ne partirai pas

Alex ferme la porte et sort dans le couloir

- Eliott , elle n'est pas en forme et elle commence à perdre ses cheveux , psychologiquement c'est difficile de se voir si diminuée

- c'est la chimio?

- elle ne la supporte pas bien , et pourtant elle n'a pas le choix

- tu l'aides?

- moi, C ragen et Casey

- ce n'est pas énorme

- Eliott , écoute je vais essayer de la persuader mais sois patient

- elle m'en veut encore?

- terriblement

- je ne veux pas la perdre , je l'aime

- moi non plus , c'est ma meilleure amie depuis toujours Eliott , je te promets de t'appeler quand elle sera prête

- je te fais confiance Alex

Alex entre et aperçoit Olivia enroulée dans son peignoir

- il y avait quelqu'un?

- Eliott

- Cragen leur a dit?

- oui et il voulait te voir Olivia

- j'aurais dû m'en douter

- écoute Liv , je sais que tu lui en veux toujours mais Eliott t'aime vraiment ,ca se sent et ca se voit . Il a mal agi mais je suis certaine que s'il avait su pour Ava , il ne t'aurait jamais envoyé ce message

- je l'aime toujours aussi mais regarde-moi je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même

- mais derrière cette ombre se trouve toujours son Olivia

Eliott grimpe dans sa voiture et son coeur se met à battre , cette petite fille...tout s'enchaîne , ce lien si proche avec son fils malgré cet écart d'âge , leurs yeux , la ressemblance avec Kathleen , sa maman malade qui a ce grand pansement , l'absence de son papa

- quel idiot je suis...


	68. Chapter 68

Chapitre 68

- ca te va bien Liv

- tu dis ca pour me faire plaisir

- même pas , Liv , je te promets que tu es ravissante même sans cheveux

- elle a raison , Liv , tu es plus jolie que jamais.

Olivia se retourne

- Eliott dit-elle tendrement et à la fois génée qu'il puisse la voir dans cet état sans qu'elle se soit mentalement préparée

- lui-même

- alors tu sais?

- je sais Liv et c'est pas juste et ca m'affecte énormément comme le reste de l'équipe, personne ne s'y attendait

- moi non plus

- et ton traitement?

- c'est surtout difficile

- la chimio?

- je ne la supporte pas bien, on dirait que mon corps devient mon ennemi le plus difficile à battre

- tu dois tenir le coup

- je tiendrai le coup El, je suis obligée de tenir le coup

- tu viendrais boire un café? Je sais que j'ai été horrible et que tu aurais toutes les raisons de refuser mais accepte et après si tu veux que je te laisse tranquille je le ferai et je tiendrai parole.

Elle tourne la tête vers Alex qui lui sourit. Elle regarde Eliott

- d'accord Eliott

Elle sort donc en compagnie d'Eliott dans les rues de New York

- le starbuck ca te dit ?

- s'ils vendent des jus de fruit?

- tu ne bois plus de café?

- juste un le matin , je dois éviter d'en boire trop

- je ne savais pas

- el , il y a plein de choses que tu ne sais pas

- je ne demande qu'à apprendre?

- je sais El , si on reste amis parce que je ne sais pas encore ce que je veux faire parce que tu m'as brisé le coeur , tu auras du retard à rattrapper

- tu veux qu'on aille chez moi , je pourrais te faire un jus de fruit.

- c'est d'accord El si c'est pour un jus de fruit

- on doit parler Olivia

- je sais El !

Il la regarde en souriant et elle fait de même.

Eliott glisse sa main dans celle d'OLivia et elle ne dit rien appréciant le réconfort de celui qu'elle aime toujours.

Ils l'amène devant un appart- hôtel

- c'est ici que tu habites?

- oui , c'était plus facile pour récupérer Eli le plus vite possible

- tu ne songes pas à retrouver un appartement?

- si mais je prends mon temps, ca viendra quand ca viendra

Ils prennent l'ascenceur et arrive très vite devant la porte. Elle entre le regarde et sourit.

- t'es toujours aussi désordonné

- oui , heureusement qu'Eli n'est pas comme moi , il tient de Kathy pour l'ordre

- heureusement , sinon ce serait le Capharnaum

Elle le suit dans la cuisine où Eliott presse des fruis frais

- tu m'épates El

- j'ai changé certaine chose

- comme les jus de fruits

- j'aime prendre soin d'Eli , il n'a plus que moi

- je comprends très bien Eliott

Ils verse le jus dans deux verres

- on va dans le salon

- je te suis El , je te suis

Ils s'installent , Olivia s'assoit à côté d' Eliott et elle sait qu'elle va lui parler d'Ava, son coeur se met à battre


	69. Chapter 69

Chapitre 69

- Liv , je sais que je ne rattraperai pas mon absence

- c'est vrai El mais il nous reste du temps parce que j'aurais repris contact avec toi et pas uniquement pour tes beaux yeux

- tu les trouves toujours beaux

- évidemment que oui dit-elle en souriant

- je m'inquiète pour toi Liv , vraiment

- je ne mourrai pas Eliott

- je sais que tu vas te battre

- c'est certain parce que toi si tu as Eli moi j'ai Ava , elle a 4 ans

- elle va à la même école qu"Eli?

- c'est vrai

- je l'ai déjà rencontrée

- je ne savais pas

- elle est magnifique , sociable et parle très bien pour son âge

- c'est vrai , j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux parce qu"éléver un enfant tout seul , ce n'est pas simple

- et le père Liv?

- il est parti , je n'ai pas eu de chance en amour

- je suis désolé Liv

- ce n'est pas de ta faute Eliott , maintenant que j'ai ma petite fille , je sais que tu as du faire un choix , je t'en ai voulu longtemps

- je n'aurais jamais du partir Liv

- bien sur que si Eliott , tu n'aurais jamais laissé tes enfants et je ne t'en veux plus c'est juste ce message

- tu voulais me parler mais Kathy me surveillait constamment et après c'était la guerre . J'ai pensé que ce serait plus facile si je n'avais plus de nouvelle , je pensais que ce serait plus facile

- et ca l'a été El?

- absolument pas

- et tu te cachais dans le garage pour regarder ma photo?

- merci Eli dit-il en souriant

- j'ai vraiment pensé que tu me détestais

Il lui prend la main

- Liv , jamais je ne pourrai te détester parce que je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer

Elle le regarde les larmes aux yeux

- El

- liv ne pleure pas ...

- j'aimerais que tu me fasses une promesse

- ce que tu veux dit-il en la prenant tout contre lui et en lui caressant le dos

- t'es un excellent père avec Eli. Alex et Casey devront construire leur vie et j'aimerais que tu prennes soin de ma petite fille si je...

- tu ne vas pas mourir Liv , tu ne vas pas mourir

- peu de personnes s'en sortent Eliott

- mais toi tu es une battante

- je ne supporte même pas la chimio Eliott

- c'est parce que je n'étais pas avec toi

- espèce d'idiot

- alors tu n'as pas répondu Eliott?

- je ferai ce que tu me demandes Liv

- en sachant ca , je mourrai tranquille

Il s'éloigne , prend le visage d'Olivia entre ses mains

- tu ne vas pas mourir Benson , je t'interdis de mourir , et je t'accompagnerai à chaque séance de chimio ainsi que les après-midi et maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé , je ne te laisserai plus partir et que Dieu n'ose pas t'appeler parce que je lui déclarerai la guerre parce que je t'aime Liv , je t'aime du plus profond de mon coeur

- je t'aime aussi El , je t'ai toujours aimé

- alors je peux t'embrasser

- tu peux...

Ils restent enlacés , c'est Olivia qui reprend la conversation

- comment tu l'as trouvée Ava?

- elle m'a troublé

- elle t'a troublée

- parce que la première fois que je l'ai vue , elle m'a fait penser à Kathleen au même âge

- c'est vrai

- et elle a ces yeux bleus et j'ai parfois l'impression qu'ils sont de la même profondeur et de la même couleur que ceux d'Eli

- je savais que tu le remarquerais si tu la voyais

- liv...

- El ...

- est-ce que ...

- est-ce que ...

- je n'arrive pas à formuler la question

- je vais le faire pour toi El , parce que je sais ce que tu veux me demander

- tu as toujours su lire en moi

- je sais El ...et je sais que tu as souffert que tu as perdu tes petites filles

- toutes les trois Liv

- c'est tragique , je n'imagine pas perdre mon enfant

-c 'est la pire des choses que l'on puisse vivre Liv

- il t'en reste une El

- une quoi Liv espérant entendre ce qu'il espérait

- il te reste une petite fille El , c'est pour ca que je voulais te parler , j'étais enceine , toute seule et complètement perdue

- liv dit Eliott les larmes aux yeux

- c'est ta petite fille Eliott , je te le promets

- je n'ai pas besoin que tu le promettes , je l'ai senti le jour où j'ai posé mes yeux sur les siens, merci liv pour ce cadeau inestimable

- et merci d'être revenu dit-elle en se s'endormant des ses bras complètement épuisée


	70. Chapter 70

Chapitre 7O

Olivia finit par s'éveiller et constate qu'Eliott n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle lui adresse un sourire

- tu n'as pas bougé?

- non , je ne voulais pas te réveiller

- c'est gentil

- tu dors souvent n'est-ce pas ?

- souvent répond-elle cette fois très péniblement

- liv , tu as mal la gorge.

- et la bouche , j'ai l'impression d'avoir des aphtes

- tu veux que je regarde?

- je veux bien , ca fait vraiment mal

Elle ouvre la bouche

- tu dois voir un docteur Liv , tu as toute une série d'aphtes dans le palais , qu'as-tu mangé?

- rien d'inhabituel mais...

- mais...

- c'est peut être la chimio

- c'est possible

- tu as quelqu'un à appeler?

- le numéro est chez moi

- alors , rentre et appelle les , préviens l'école que je peux reprendre Ava et je ramène les enfants chez toi

- tu ne lui diras rien ?

- tant qu'on ne se sera pas mis d accord sur la façon de l'annoncer , je ne dirai rien

- merci El dit-elle en attrappant les clés

Elle sort de l'appartement et Eliott respire enfin , Olivia vient de réouvrir la porte qu'il désirait tant. Il prend à son tour les clés et se dirige vers l'école chercher ses enfants se dit-il et il sait qu'Olivia aime Eli et que jamais elle ne lui ferait de mal. Il aurait aimé l'embrasser mais il sait que c'est beaucoup trop tôt

Il se gare et arrive devant la grille. Il sait qu'il doit se maîtriser . Il pleut , il pénètre dans la garderie , il aperçoit d'abord Eli avec quelques caparades de classe qu"il a déjà aperçus.

Il la voit enfin , assise entre Eli et Henry son meilleur ami. Il va d'abord saluer les gardiennes qui ont effectivement bien reçu le message d'Olivia

Il se dirige donc vers son petit garçon

- on y va champion

- d'accord papa

Il s'approche alors de la petite qui regarde déjà Eli mettre son manteau les yeux plein de chagrin

- Ava

- oui Eliott

- ta maman a demandé que je te ramène

- ma maman?

- c'est bien Olivia ta maman ?

- oui

- alors tu peux mettre ton manteau

- maman a enoore bobo

- à sa bouche

- d'accord

Il l'observe mettre son bonnet et il l'aide à enrouler son écharpe

- Ava viens avec nous papa?

- oui mon grand

- on va chez Olivia?

- oui Eli

- vous n'êtes plus fâchés?

- non Eli

- ca c'est super

- tu as raison mon grand

- tu es prête jeune fille

- oui Eliott

Eliott installe les deux enfants dans la voiture et reçoit un message d'Olivia l'informant qu'elle s'est rendue chez le médecin et elle lui demande si il peut s'occuper d'Ava le temps qu'elle rentre

Il se gare et regarde sa petite fille

- ta maman est allée voir un docteur

- c'est parce qu'elle est malade

- oui mademoiselle

- je vais rester toute seule

- non , Eli et moi , on va rester avec toi mais avant on va aller faire quelques courses

- maman doit manger beaucoup de légumes

- c'est entendu miss


	71. Chapter 71

Chapitre 71

- c'est une mucite Olivia

- une mucite

- c'est provoqué par la carborine , on en trouve dans le produit de la chimio

- ok

- tu feras ces bains de bouche après les repas et tu peux aussi sucer des glacons pour te soulager la bouche

- d'accord

- et je te prescrit un autre anti-douleur

- merci docteur

- je t'en prie Olivia et n'hésite jamais à venir au moindre problème

- j'essaie de prendre soin de moi malgré tout

- ca se voit et ce bonnet te va bien

Elle reprend la voiture et avec les embouteillages , elle met du temps à rentrer.

Elle entre doucement dans l'appartement , elle sent les légumes frais grillés à la poêle accompagné de poulet

- et la table est mise?

- je me suis que tu pourrais comme ca te reposer

- merci El , vous restez manger , j'espère

- avec plaisir Liv

- chouette , et les enfants

- ils prennent leur bain ensemble ca ne t'embête pas

- pas le moins du monde , je l'ai déjà fait aussi quand Eli vivait ici

- ils sont sages

- c'est vrai ! On de la chance

- je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour tout ce que tu as fait

- El , tu l'aurais fait pour Ava mais sans savoir que c'est ta fille

- c'est vrai Liv et le médecin

- j'ai un traitement

- c'est grave

- c'est une réaction à la chimio..

- et le traitement , il va marcher

- j'en sais rien Eliott

- tu sauras manger

- je vais essayer El , ca a l'air frais et bon

- ta fille m'a dit que tu devais manger des légumes

- elle a la langue bien pendue

- elle tient de sa mère alors

- probablement el et tu sais que...

- liv...

- Eli le sait

- Eli le sait que c'est sa soeur

- et comment a-t-il réagi?

- plutôt bien , je devais lui dire parce qu'il avait remarqué...

- qu'elle ressemblait à Kathy...

- exactement ,...j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas

- pas le moins du monde dit-il en s'approchant

- est ce que je peux te prendre dans mes bras?

- tu peux répond elle avec cette émotion dans la gorge

Il serre Olivia contre lui , il lui caresse le dos et embrasse son crâne

Elle frissonne à ce geste

- il n'y a plus de cheveux El

- je sais Liv , pourquoi tu ne mettrais pas un foulard comme Maureen mettait dans ses cheveux

- je n'y avais pas pensé

- tu en as?

- je pense que oui , je vais tout de suite le faire et je vais m'occuper des enfants pendant que tu termines

Elle entre dans la chambre , se passe un foulard sur la tête et elle s'avoue elle-même que c'est moins choquant . Elle sait que Fin et Munch ont promis de passer et elle veut aussi atténuer le choc pour Ava qui ne l'a pas encore vue sans cheveux.

Elle entre doucement dans la salle de bain et regarde les deux enfants jouer . Ils ne l'ont pas entendu rentrer tellement ils rient fort et les contemple silencieusement.

Olivia se sent maintenant rassurée parce quoi qu'il puisse arriver , elle sait qu'Ava aura autour d'elle des gens qui l'aimeront toujours.

Sa petite fille se retourne soudain

- maman

- Olivia ajoute Eli

- t'es revenue

- oui mon ange

- c'est Eliott qu'est revenu me chercher à l'école

- je sais mon ange

- c'est ton ami Eliott maman

- oui mon ange

- cool , il fait à manger

- j'ai vu

- t 'avais bobo ma maman

- oui mon ange

- au ventre

- non trésor , à la bouche

- tu veux un bisous magique

- d'accord trésor répond Olivia en s'approchant et à la lumière tout en serrant sa maman , les deux enfants s'aperçoivent qu'Olivia a un bandeau sur la tête et plus de cheveux

Sa petite fille la regarde

- maman , tes cheveux?

- il ne sont plus là trèsor

- comme la madame dans le livre

- oui mon ange

- mais ils vont revenir

- oui ma chérie

- tu veux que je coupe les miens pour t'en donner maman

- oh c'est gentil mais maman veut que tu gardes tes belles boucles brunes

- d'accord maman , t'as vu , je m'essuie toute seule

- tu deviens une grande fille

- alors je pourrai bientôt voir mon papa

- bientôt mon trésor

Et Eli et Olivia se regardent en souriant


	72. Chapter 72

hapitre 72

- c'est délicieux papa

- il a raison Eliott ajoute Olivia en souriant à Eli

- merci ! Je recommencerai

- quand tu veux ajoute Olivia en regardant tendrement Eliott

- olivia?

- oui Eli

- je peux dormir chez toi?

- Eli , tu sais , Olivia est fatiguée !

- il peut El , c'est pas un problème, je suis certaine qu'il sera sage

- tu es certaine?

- ca ira et si je ne me sens pas bien , tu n'es pas vraiment loin non plus

- c'est vrai

- et j'appelerai si ca ne va pas

- alors d'accord

- merci papa , merci Olivia

Ils terminent le repas , les enfants sont autorisés à regarder un dessin animé pendant que les deux adultes font la vaisselle.

- je vais devoir y aller, écoute j'étais censé déposer Eli au centre aéré demain matin

- il peut rester Eliott je t'assurer et on lui a dit oui , c'est pas un soucis.

- ok

- il me reste des vêtements

- je sais , il me l'a souvent répété

- c'est un gentil garçon et si tu veux , restez aussi dîner demain ca fait vraiment plaisir à Ava de retrouver Eli ici

- je crois que lui aussi , il l'aime

- ils s'aiment Eliott , les liens du sang se sont reconnus

- écoute El , demain si tu veux , viens chercher Eli pour faire quelques courses parce que...

- tu ne peux rien porter

- exact et je parlerai à Ava

- vraiment

- vraiment , elle m'a encore posé la question tout à l 'heure

- tu veux de l'aide?

- je pense que je m'en sortirai et elle adore Eli

- c'est déjà un bon point

- et je pense qu'elle t'aime toi

- j'en suis déjà complètement fou

- je le suis depuis sa naissance El et j'essaie de la protéger du mieux que je peux

- je sais Liv et je ne lui ferai pas de mal

- je sais El , t as toujours été un bon père

- j'ai du temps à rattraper

Il embrasse Olivia sur le front et rentre chez lui

Olivia referme la porte , elle aurait vraiment aimé l'embrasser mais elle a vraiment mal sa gorge et a fait un effort pour manger ce qu'Eliott a préparé.

Elle va vers les enfants

- Eli ?

- oui

- je vais prendre un bain , tu surveilles Ava

- d'accord

- je laisse la porte entre ouverte , au moindre problème , appelle-moi

- d'accord Olivia

Olivia prend du temps et se glisse dans son bain .

Ca lui procure un bien fou et elle y reste assez bien de temps . Mais elle sait qu'elle doit mettre sa petite fille au lit parce qu'elle ne saura pas la porter jusqu'à son lit.

Elle se dirige vers le salon et voient les deux enfants assis

Eli tourne la tête

- c'est presque fini Olivia

- je suis fatiguée maman

- tu veux aller au lit

- oui maman

- d'accord , fais un bisou à Eli et je te conduis au lit

La petite fille se glisse dans son lit

- tu veux une histoire trésor?

- suis trop fatiguée maman mais

- dis moi mon ange

- tu peux te coucher à côté de moi?

- ca te ferait plaisir?

- oui

Et Olivia se couche à côté de sa petit fille qui d'une main tient sa peluche et de l'autre .

- tu caresses mes cheveux ma maman?

- d'accord trésor

Olivia caresse ses merveilleuses boucles brunes. La petite fille s'endort rapidement.

- maman t'aime très fort et ton papa aussi


	73. Chapter 73

Chapitre 73

Olivia s'éveille la nuit prise d'atroces douleurs au ventre , elle sait que ca peut arriver n'importe quand, elle est obligée de se lever afin de prendre ses calmants. Elle n'arrive pas à se rendormir et elle se lève afin de se préparer un thé.

Elle aperçoit alors Eli dans l'encadrement de la porte

- tu ne dors pas mon grand?

- je devais aller aux toilettes et j'ai vu de la lumière

- d'accord

- tu dors pas Olivia?

- j'avais envie d'un thé

- t'as mal Olivia?

- plus maintenant

- maman , elle avait aussi une amie qui a perdu ses cheveux

- en Floride?

- oui Olivia , et un jour elle est retournée à l'hôpital mais après je l'ai plus revue et maman m' a dit qu'elle était montée au ciel , ca veut dire qu'elle est morte

- c'est ca Eli

- mais toi tu ne vas pas mourir Olivia?

Olivia pose sa tasse de thé dans l'évier et s'approche d'Eli

- Eli je sais que tu es un grand garçon et je fais ce qu'il faut pour guérir parce que je ne veux pas mourir

- parce que tu dois t 'occuper d'Ava?

- exact

- olivia?

- oui Eli

- si tu montes au ciel , papa il s'occupera d'Ava et moi aussi

- je sais trésor dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras

- et je m'occuperai d'elle aussi , je suis son grand frère

- t'es le plus merveilleux des grands frère

- je t'aime bien Olivia

- moi aussi Eli et tu vas retourner au lit et moi aussi

Le lendemain comme prévu , Eliott passe chercher Eli et Olivia sait que le moment est venu pour dire la vérité à sa petite fille.

Elle l'observe jouer avec ses poupées en souriant , la petite fille sent qu'il y a quelqu'un , elle lève la tête et sourit à sa maman et elle aperçoit son beau manteau rouge dans les bras d'Olivia

- on va promener maman?

- il fait beau dehors , regarde le merveilleux soleil du mois d'octobre

- on va au parc maman ?

- ca te plairait?

- oh oui maman , alors c'est parti trésor

Elle aide sa petite fille à mettre son manteau et elle quitte toutes les deux leur petit appartement

Elle tient évidemment la main de sa maman

- il va venir tantôt Eli maman

- ca te ferait plaisir

- oui

- il vient ce soir manger à la maison

- chouette et Eliott aussi?

- oui , tu l'aimes bien Eliott?

- oui maman et toi aussi

- c'est vrai trésor

Olivia arrive au parc , elle est déjà fatiguée , elle aurait bien envie de dormir mais elle doit tenir le coup pour sa petite fille qui court vers cette petite plaine de jeux qu'elle aime tant.

Après s'être bien dépensée , elle retourne s'assoir près d'Olivia

- j'ai un peu soif maman

Olivia lui tend un berlingot

- et voilà pour ma grande fille

- merci maman

Elle l'avale , va le jeter à la poubelle et revient vers Olivia

- je suis vraiment une grande fille

- oui mon ange , tu viens t'assoir près de maman?

- d'accord

- tu te souviens de ce que maman t'a promis si tu étais une grande fille?

- de me parler de mon papa dit timidement la petite fille

- oui mon ange. Tu sais que maman aimait énormément ton papa

- et mon papa , il t'aimait beaucoup aussi?

- oui mon ange et c'est pour ca que j'ai eu une merveilleuse petite fille et tu sais que tu as les yeux de ton papa

- comme Eli maman

- tout à fait mon ange mais tu sais ton papa il a du partir

- très loin maman

- très loin mon ange

- il est revenu maman ?

- oui mon coeur

- et je vais le voir?

- Ava , tu l'as déjà vu ton papa

- mon papa?

- oui mon ange

- je le connais mon papa?

- oui mon ange

- c'est qui maman ?

- c'est Eliott mon ange , c'est Eliott ton papa

- Eliott répond calmement l'enfant

- oui , tu l'aimes bien?

- oui maman

- c'est pour ca que tu as les yeux bleus comme Eli

- on a la même couleur Eli et moi

- c'est vrai

- maman ?

- oui trésor

- alors Eli c'est mon grand frère?

- oui mon ange

- ca c'est super dit l'enfant en retournant jouer

Et Olivia savait qu'elle venait de faire le bon choix.


	74. Chapter 74

Chapitre 74

Alex la rejoint

- hé Liv , tu as l'air fatiguée

- je le suis Alex

- tu devrais rentrer , je vais prendre le relais pour Ava si tu veux

- d'accord mais Eliott devrait arriver et j'aimerais être là

- il sait Liv?

- je lui ai dit hier soir Alex

- tu as voulu protéger Ava s'il t 'arrive le pire?

- en partie Alex

- et l'autre partie?

- Eliott a perdu quasi toute sa famille , ca aurait été égoiste de ne rien lui dire Alex et maintenant que je suis maman , je sais que j'aurais fais la même chose

- tu ne lui en veux plus Liv?

- non Alex

- liv , toi et Eliott?

- je sais qu'il même toujours

- il te l'a dit

- il n'a même pas besoin de le dire , ca se voit dans sa façon d'être

- et toi?

- je l'aime toujours aussi Alex

- je sais répond son amie en lui prenant la main et on dirait que tu as du mal à parler

- j'ai un chapelet d'aphtes dans la bouche à cause de la chimio

- tu es allée voir un médecin?

- hier

- et?

- effet secondaire

- tu as reçu un traitement ?

- oui Alex , ca apaise les douleurs

- et Ava?

- Eliott l'a gardée chez moi , je savais que vous étiez occupée et je voulais les voir ensemble avant de confirmer mes choix

- tu n'as pas été décue?

- pas le moins du monde , Ava l'aimait déjà avant de le savoir

- elle sait?

- je lui ai dit ce matin Alex , tu pense que j'ai eu raison

- ca fait longtemps qu'elle te parle de son papa

- c'est vrai , ca a commencé quand elle a vu les autres enfants à l'école avec leur papa et maintenant qu'Eliott est là , je ne voulais pas lui cacher plus longtemps

- comment a-t-elle réagi?

- très bien , elle est surtout contente qu'Eli soit son frère

- ils se sont toujours bien entendus

- c'est vrai

- Liv , même si tu vas pouvoir compter sur Eliott et je sais que ca te soulage d'un poids , n'hésite jamais , nous adorons Ava

- je sais et vous avez toujours été là depuis le tout début

- et on ne regrettera jamais

- je le sais Alex

- Eliott , arrive , je vais te laisser, on passera te faire coucou demain

- c'est d'accord

Sur le chemin du retour , Alex croise enfin Eliott qu'elle a déjà vu de nombreuses fois en-dehors du travail

- Cabott

- Stabler , je t'avertis que t 'as pas interêt à lui briser le coeur une deuxiéme fois

- je ne le ferai pas Alex , je te le promets

- t'as interêt parce qu'elle n' a besoin d'aucun stress supplémentaire et on fait ce qu'on peut pour la soulager

- alors embrasse la , elle n'attend que ca Eliott

Il sourit , elle aussi

- et c'est une petite fille formidable Stabler , ne la décois pas ! Parce qu'elle attent impatiemment son papa depuis un long moment

- c'est promis ajoute Eliott pendant qu'Alex s'éloigne

Il s'approche d'Olivia

- où est Eli?

- au terrain de basket Liv

- il aime ca

- depuis toujours , elle sait ?

- elle sait El ?

- et?

- je pense que ca lui plait que ce soit toi

- c'est déjà rassurant

- et elle a compris qu'Eli est donc son grand frère , tu as parlé avec Eli

- oui , il avait compris que Kathy et moi , c'était plus trop ca

Et soudain le coeur d'Eliott revit quand il entend cette voix de petite fille lui crier

- papa , papa

Et Ava saute dans ses bras , Eliott la serre contre lui et verse quelques larmes submergé par l'émotion.

La fillette le regarde

- t 'es mon papa Eliott?

- oui

- t'étais parti?

- oui

- loin ?

- trop loin

- tu vas plus partir?

- non et je m'ai occuper de toi si tu veux bien

- je veux bien et de maman aussi papa

- et de maman

- parce que ma maman a de gros bobos

- c'est d'accord

- il est où Eli

- regarde ajoute Eliott en lui montrant le terrain , il joue au Basket

- je peux y aller

- vas-y

Et part en courant rejoindre son grand frère

- Eli , Eli

Le petit garçon se retourne

- Ava

- t'es mo, grand frère

- oui petite soeur

Eliott se met juste à côté d'Olivia

- elle l'adore El

- il l'adore aussi Olivia

Eliott glisse alors sa main dans celle d'Olivia

Liv sourit et ne dit rien

- On rentre El

- tu dois te reposer

- j'aimerais

- rentre Liv , je vais rester un peu avec les enfants si tu veux , il fait beau

- tu as raison El , c'est pas super de les enfermer

- tu te reposes d'accord

- d 'accord Eliott

Et pendant qu'Eliott joue avec ses deux enfants , Olivia se glisse dans son lit complètement épuisée.


	75. Chapter 75

hapitre 75

- papa ?

- oui Ava

- je suis fatiguée

- elle fait encore des siestes parfois papa

- d'acord , on va rentre mais Eli pas de bruit , Olivia est fatiguée

- je sais papa , je promets de ne pas faire de bruit

Eliott prend sa petite fille dans ses bras et elle s'endort avant même d'être arrivée à la maison. Il la dépose sur so lit , lui enlève ses chaussures puis la recouvre. Il ferme la porte.

Il aperçoit son fils dans le salon jouant avec son téléphone.

- je vais voir comment va Olivia fiston

- d'accord papa

Eliott ouvre la porte de la chambre et aperçoit Olivia , il est heurté par ce crâne dégarni , il a fait semblant de ne pas y prêté attention mais voir Olivia sans ses si beaux cheveux est devenu difficile mais il ne le montre pas car il sait que c'est d'autant plus pénible pour elle.

Elle ne bouge pas mais il la voit respirer lentement , il décide de s'approcher , Olivia a laissé la veilleuse , elle semble assez rouge. Eliott pose sa main sur sa joue, elle est brûlante. Son front l'est également et pourtant elle dort profondément.

Il voit les papiers de l'hôpital , il les prend , les parcourt et trouve le traitement à prendre en cas de fièvre.

Il va vers la cuisine , verse de l'eau et y dissous le médicament. Il revient vers la chambre d'Olivia qui n'a pas esquissé le moindre geste

Il caresse son front et sa joue , Olivia fait un petit mouvement et ouvre finalement un oeil

- El...

- liv , tu es fièvreuse

- j'ai chaud

- je t'ai préparé ton médicament , il faut que tu le prennes , j'ai lu tes papiers et ne m'en veux pas mais j'aimerais aussi prendre soin de toi

- ok dit-elle en se relevant péniblement

Eliott lui tend le verre et l'avale en plusieurs fois et il se toute que sa bouche et sa gorge sont encore douloureux

- je vais te chercher un glaçon , ca va te soulager la bouche

Il ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre , il revient et elle n' a pas bougé

- vas-y Liv met le en bouche, ca va te faire du bien

- ok El...mais les enfants

- Ava dort , elle a couru comme une folle avec Eli et je leur ai promis de lui apprendre à faire de la bicyclette cet après-midi

- elle n'a pas encore de bicyclette El

- ca t'ennuie si je lui en achète une ?

- pas du tout

- et Eli est dans le salon , je lui ai dit que je venais voir comment tu allais

- ok

- tu veux te rendormir Liv?

- je dois ...m'occuper de ma petite fille ajoute-t-elle en suçant le glaçon

- liv , je suis là maintenant , tu n'es plus seule

- El, je...

- Liv , tu dois faire tomber cette fièvre, c'est important et je n'ai pas envie de t'emmener à l'hôpital.

- je sais

- tu sais ce qu'ils disent en cas de fièvre prolongée

- je sais El

- je vais m'occuper des enfants, rendors-toi

Il dépose un baiser sur le front

- je t'aime Liv

- je t'aime aussi El

et Olivia se rendort rapidement sous l'effet de la fièvre tout en tenant la main d'Eliott. Il la garde serrée contre lui et finit par la lâcher.

Il retrouve son fils dans le salon

- si on faisait ces devoirs

- maintenant

- bien oui surtout si tu veux faire une balade en vélo

- tu vas vraiment nous acheter des vélos papa

- oui

- A Ava aussi?

- oui

- Olivia veut bien

- oui

- super papa


	76. Chapter 76

Chapitre 76

Eliott finit de surveiller les devoirs d'Eli

- tu viens préparer le gouter avec moi?

- d'accord papa, tu crois qu'Ava va bientôt se lever?

- j 'espère si on veut aller chercher ce que je t'ai promis

- je suis levée dit une petite fille un pouce en bouche , l'autre main tenant sa peluche et les boucles brunes dans le désordre, Eliott est déjà fou de ses grands yeux bleus qui le regardent avec tellement d'amour

Eliott s'approche et la prend dans ses bras

- la gentille marmotte est réveillée ?

- oui papa

- tu vas prendre le gouter avec Eli et je vais voir comment va maman

- d'accord

Eliott ouvre doucement la porte , Olivia semble dormir mais en s'approchant , il voit qu'elle a les yeux ouverts et qu'elle semble souffrir

- liv , ca ne va pas?

- juste une crampe au ventre , ca passe généralement après quelques minutes

Il pose sa main sur son front

- la fièvre est tombée

- ca c'est plutôt bien arrive-t-elle à dire en souriant

- c'est ton estomac liv ?

- ca passe El, ca passe

- d'accord , je vais emmener les enfants

- ok El , je préparerai le repas

- Liv , tu dois te reposer

- El , j'ai aussi envie de bouger un peu , et je n'ai plus de fièvre

- je sais dit-il en lui caressant la joue

- Ava sera contente de sa surprise

- j 'espère

- je vous appelle quand j'aurai tout préparé

- d accord El

- liv , tu promets d'appeler si ca ne va pas

- je te le promets El

Il l'embrasse sur le front et sort de la chambre afin de rejoindre voir si les enfants ont fini leur collation.

- on y va ?

- on va où demande la petite fille?

- au magasin

- d'accord mais je veux voir ma maman

- je suis là trésor

L'enfant se lève de sa chaise et court se blottir contre sa maman

- ma maman

- mon trésor

- t'as dormi ?

- oui trésor

- tu viens promener avec nous maman ?

- maman a promis de préparer le repas

- on peut le faire ensemble liv répond de suite Eliott

- viens maman stp

- écoute trésor dit Olivia en s'accroupissant à sa hauteur , Olivia comprend qu'elle manque à sa petite fille. Je vais prendre une douche et je vous rejoindrai au parc

- on va pas au parc , on va au magasin

- mais est-ce que ton papa t'a dit ce que tu allais acheter au magasin?

- non maman

- tu peux lui dire Olivia

- ok El.

- papa va vous acheter un vélo

- un vélo! s'exclame la petite fille

- oui

- c'est super !

- je sais trésor

- tu es sage d'accord

- d'accord maman

- et je viendrai te voir

Ava se retourne vers son père

- tu vas m'apprendre à rouler papa?

- oui trésor

- va mettre ton manteau Ava

- oui maman

Pendant que les enfants vont chercher leur manteau , Eliott s'approche

- tu es certaine que ca ira?

- je vais essayer , elle a besoin de sa maman Eliott

- je sais Liv mais fais attention , elle a surtout besoin de sa maman toute sa vie

- je vais venir El

Il l'embrasse une nouvelle fois sur le front

Elle lui prend la main

- tu as peur El?

- peur ?

- de m'embrasser...

- non...enfin si ...mais tu as...

Il n'a pas le temps de finit sa phrase que c'est Olivia qui dépose ses lèvres sur les siennes

Il détache ses lèvres , la serre contre lui et murmure à son oreille

- j'avais peur de te faire mal

- je sais EL

- je t'aime LIV

- je t'aime aussi el et je ne vais pas mourir El

- tu ne vas pas mourir

- je suis prête maman dit la petite fille qui ne semble pas perturbée de voir sa maman dans les bras d'Eliott


End file.
